Wszystko inaczej, niż powinno
by shiinaa
Summary: Moje pierwsze skończone opowiadanie. W miarę krótkie, wiele osób czuję niedosyt po przeczytaniu, z resztą tak jak i ja. Miłego czytania.


Słońce już zaglądało do małego pokoju, w którym stały dwa łóżka. Jedna z dwóch lokatorek, prawdopodobnie z samego rana wyszła z Harrym na spacer. Za to Hermiona siedziała na swoim łóżku i czytała Historię Hogwartu. W Norze była już drugi dzień. Postanowiła, że w tym roku pozwoli rodzicom spędzić wakacje sam-na sam, żeby wyjechali gdzieś i nie zaprzątali sobie nią głowy. Całe dwa miesiące wakacji miała spędzić w towarzystwie swoich najlepszych przyjaciół i rodziny Ronalda. Po dłuższej chwili, złapała się na tym, że zamiast czytać wpatruje się w okno. _Jest wczesny ranek, a ja JUŻ czytam książki. Tak nie może być…_ Zamknęła książkę i położyła ją na małej szafeczce nocnej. Wstała z miękkiego łóżka, które nawoływało ją, aby wróciła i zatopiła się w krainie snu. Podeszła do okna i zobaczyła Ginny z Harrym, którzy siedzieli przytuleni do siebie na ławce w ogrodzie, pokazując sobie palcami gnomy, z których zapewne się śmiali. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Była szczęśliwa, bo jej przyjaciele byli tak szczęśliwi. Ta atmosfera, która wokół nich się unosiła sprawiała, że Hermiona także była w świetnym nastroju. Odeszła od okna, aby nie naruszać prywatności zakochanych. Harry był z rudowłosą odkąd zakończył się turniej, trójmagiczny. To, co On przeżył w labiryncie, zbliżyło ich do siebie. Byli uroczą parą. Z tego wszystkiego, najbardziej cieszyła się chyba Pani Weasley. Uwielbiała Harry'ego, a Ginny była jej jedyną córką, więc szczęście było podwójne. To już piąty rok… Wszyscy powoli zaczynali łączyć się w pary. A Hermiona? Podczas Balu Bożonarodzeniowego była zła, że Ron jej nie zaprosił i że robił jej wyrzuty odnośnie Kruma, ale chwilowe zauroczenie przyjacielem zdecydowanie przeszło. Jakby na zawołanie, w szybę zapukała dziobkiem Hedwiga, sowa Harry'ego. Wpuściła ją szybko do środka i odebrała od niej list.

-Hedwigo, niestety nie mam nic dla Ciebie, musisz polecieć na dół do kuchni, tam na pewno dadzą Ci jakieś smakołyki.- Sowa złowrogo dziobnęła ją w rękę. Nigdy się zbytnio nie lubiły, dlatego też ptak nie był zbyt zadowolony tym, że musiał dostarczyć akurat jej list. Hermiona rozsiadła się na łóżku i oparła się o ścianę. Rozerwała kopertę i zaczęła czytać list od zakochanego w niej starszego chłopaka. Pochylone niezgrabne pismo, dość trudno się czytało. Trudności dodawało dodatkowo to, że z angielskiego jej zagraniczny przyjaciel nie był zbyt dobry. Kulawy i prosty język, trudno było czytać, ale Hermiona dawała sobie radę. Wiktor był zawiedzony, że nie przyjechała do niego do Bułgarii. Dziwiła się, że ktokolwiek mógłby się w niej zakochać, zwłaszcza ktoś taki, jak Krum. Znany gracz quidditcha zakochany w kujonce, z mugolskiej rodziny. Z rozmyślań wyrwał ją przeraźliwy, mrożący krew w żyłach krzyk. Przez głowę, przeszło jej tysiące różnych myśli, odnośnie tego, co mogło się stać. Kiedy ów krzyk się powtórzył, wstała i wybiegła z pokoju. Zeszła do kuchni i to, co zobaczyła kompletnie nie przypominało jej myśli, które przed chwilą były w jej głowie. Jej rudy przyjaciel ganiał w koło stołu uciekając przed sztucznym pająkiem, który był kierowany przez bliźniaków. Kiedy to zobaczyła wybuchła śmiechem, ale gdy tylko zobaczyła minę Rona, mina jej zrzędła. Zauważyła biegnących w stronę domu, Ginny i Harry'ego.

-Co tutaj się dzieje?- Rudowłosa była widocznie przerażona. Ale jej wyraz twarzy szybko się zmienił. Zaczęła się śmiać jak wszyscy w pomieszczeniu. Pani Weasley nigdzie nie było, bo gdyby była, zapewne szybko by temu zaprzestała.

-ZABIERZCIE GO! ZABIERZCIE!- Ron z minuty na minutę darł się coraz głośniej.

-Przestańcie! Fred, przestań!- Fred spojrzał na dziewczynę, zarumienił się i pająk opadł bezwładnie na ziemie. Hermiona zdezorientowana podeszła do rudzielca, który blady jak kreda osunął się o ścianę. _Wygląda jakby miał zemdleć…_

-Ron? Podać Ci coś? Wszystko jest w porządku?

-Zostawcie mnie wszyscy w spokoju!- Zerwał się na nogi i wybiegł z kuchni. Wszyscy stali ogłupieni patrząc w miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą siedział Ronald. Bliźniacy parsknęli śmiechem. Hermiona posłała Fredowi złowrogie spojrzenie i bliźniak momentalnie przestał się śmiać. Georg spojrzał na brata i był zdziwiony jego zachowaniem. _Co jest z nim nie tak? Nagle zaczął się przymilać Hermionie?_

-Nie można się już pośmiać? Przecież to był żart!- Georg starał się rozładować napięcie w kuchni, uśmiechając się szelmowsko.

-Przestańcie już się tak spinać, ludzie!- Gdy jego brat wypowiedział te słowa, Fred jakby wybudził się z transu i przestał wpatrywać się w Hermione. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i usiadł przy stole, na którym już piętrzyły się talerze z kanapkami i tostami. Dwa dzbanki z sokiem dyniowym powoli zaczynały się opróżniać, bo wszyscy zasiedli już do stołu i zaczęli śniadanie. Ginny prowadziła ożywioną rozmowę ze swoim chłopakiem i wyglądała na naprawdę szczęśliwą. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się delikatnie pod nosem widząc tak uroczy obrazek. Zerknęłą w stronę bliźniaków i zauważyła, że Fred wlepiał w nią swoje brązowe oczy,ale gdy tylko to zauważyła, zaczął z wielkim zainteresowaniem przyglądać się swoim tostom z dżemem. Zaśmiała się cicho. Z pewnym momencie, wszyscy przy stole zamilkli i spojrzeli w stronę drzwi. Odwróciła się niepewnie i zauważyła Rona, który z ponurą miną wchodził do powoli do kuchni.

-No, co się tak gapicie?- Wszyscy znowu zaczęli się interesować swoimi talerzami, a rudzielec zajął miejsce obok Hermiony.

-Podać Ci może soku?..- Kujonka zapytała z nadzieją, że chociaż trochę uda jej się go udobruchać. Usłyszała tylko jakieś warknięcie, które miało prawdopodobnie oznaczać zwykłe nie. Zrezygnowana zwróciła swój wzrok na Ginny, u której szukała jakiejś pomocy, ale na jej twarzy także malowało się skrępowanie, a iskierki w jej oczach przestały wesoło tańczyć. Nawet Fred i Georg zamilkli wiedząc, że to nie jest czas na żarty. _Gdzie są państwo Weasleyowie?_ Z niczyjego wyrazu twarzy niestety odpowiedzi na to pytanie nie mogła dostać, więc wstała od stołu, aby pomóc Ginny myć naczynia. Gdy dziewczęta zajęły się sprzątaniem po śniadaniu, przy stole został tylko Ronald, a po chwili i On poszedł do pokoju, który dzielił z okularnikiem. Harry wrócił do kuchni, szepnął coś Ginny na ucho i porwał ją ze sobą, do ogrodu. Do pomieszczenia wszedł Fred i przystanął obok Hermiony. Zaczął zmywać razem z nią naczynia. Żałował, że poza szkołą nie mogą używać magii.

-Naprawdę mi głupio. Ten żart był nietaktowny. Przepraszam.- Bliźniak delikatnie się zarumienił i wlepił wzrok w swoje dłonie pod wodą. Odstawiając talerz przypadkiem musnął dłoń Hermiony i jego twarz coraz bardziej pasowała do jego koloru włosów. Kujonka kiwnęła ze zrozumieniem głową, ale w środku niej po prostu się kotłowało_. Jak mógł coś takiego zrobić własnemu bratu? _Wszyscy dobrze wiedzieli, że Ronald panicznie boi się pająków. Patrząc ze złością na talerze, na swoje przemoknięte od wody dłonie nie zauważyła, że Fred gdzieś zniknął. Nie przejęła się tym. Nie obchodził jej ten chłopak, który przejmował się tylko swoimi głupimi żartami, w którym pomagał mu brat.

-Dasz się zaprosić na spacer?- Cichy głos wymruczał jej do ucha pytanie, przez które miała wrażenie, że dostanie zawału serca. Gwałtownie się odwróciła i uderzyła głową, w głowę Freda. Poczuła ostry przeszywający ból w czaszce. Syknęła cicho i dotknęła swojego czoła. Uśmiechnęła się, kiedy zauważyła, że rudzielec także trzyma się za głowę. Hermiona zaczęła się cicho śmiać, co przerodziło się w paniczny śmiech. Oboje zaczęli się zataczać ze śmiechu. Kiedy oboje już opanowali ten śmiech, Hermiona zaczęła iść w stronę schodów.

-Ten głupi wybryk z Ronem Ci wybaczyłam, ale na spacer musisz się bardziej postarać.- Uśmiechnęła się zadziornie do bliźniaka i po schodach weszła do pokoju swojego i Ginny. Gdy otworzyła drzwi jedyne, co zdążyła zauważyć to Ginny siedzącą okrakiem na Harrym, która obdarowywała Go pocałunkami. Hermiona szybko zatrzasnęła drzwi i wybuchła śmiechem. Podążyła schodami w górę, ku pokojowi Rona. Zapukała, a kiedy nie usłyszała żadnej odpowiedzi, powoli weszła do środka. Zastała najmłodszego z braci, siedzącego na łóżku, który opierał się o ścianę. Patrzył się w swoje dłonie, kompletnie nie zwracając uwagi na Hermione, która lekko zmieszana powoli podchodziła do łóżka.

-Mogę?- Wskazała na miejsce na łóżku tuż obok niego. Kiwnął prawie niewidocznie głową i kujonka szybko usiadła obok, w razie gdyby miał się rozmyślić. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i posłała przyjacielowi delikatnego kuksańca w bok. Na ustach Ronald, na chwilę zagościł uśmiech, ale po chwili zniknął pod naburmuszoną miną.

-Upokorzyli mnie.

-Przestań. Dobrze wiesz, że to nieprawda. Każdy ma słabości. – Złapała go za rękę i przytuliła. Wiedziała, że Ron teraz tego potrzebuję, bo czuł się naprawdę przygnębiony po tym, co zrobili jego bracia. Siedząc tak, coraz bardziej odbiegała myślami od rudzielca, którego właśnie przytulała, do rudowłosego chłopaka, który do tej całej sytuacji doprowadził.

-Dzięki, że jesteś Hermiono.- Zauważyła, że Ron nareszcie się uśmiechnął, a to było już jakims postępem. Mimo wszystko, jej myśli coraz bardziej krążyły wokół Freda i wokół jego łobuzerskiego uśmiechu. Ginny, kiedyś napomknęła jej, że starszy brat mówi o kujonce, ale nie przywiązywała do tego wagi. Teraz na myśl o tym, że mógł o niej myśleć nie tylko jak o koleżance sprawiła, że na jej ustach pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. W tym samym momencie, do pokoju wpadł Fred. Kiedy ujrzał Rona, tulącego się do Hermiony od razu wyszedł.

_A więc to tak? Wiedziałem, że między nią a Ronem coś jest. Nędzny zdrajca… _Fred zły na wszystko dookoła, zszedł piętro niżej do swojego i Georga pokoju. Jego brat leżał na łóżku i odbijał jakąś piłkę, więc nie miał zamiaru mu przeszkadzać w tej czynności, ale mimo wszystko był to także jego pokój, więc usiadł na swoim łóżku i zaczął gapić się w ścianę naprzeciwko niego, tak jakby była żywym człowiekiem i miał zamiar ją zabić.

- Widziałem, jak na nią patrzysz.- Głos bliźniaka wybił go z transu dotyczącego zabicia ściany.

-Na, kogo?- Georg usiadł i odrzucił piłkę na bok. Zrobił dziwną dziewczęcą minę i uśmiechnął się głupkowato. Udawał, że przygładza wielką burze włosów na głowie i czyta jakąś książkę. Zaśmiali się obaj, bo od razu wiedzieli, że chodzi o Hermione. Po chwili znowu spoważnieli, bo wiedzieli, że to nie jest tak naprawdę temat do żartów.

-Wpadłeś po uszy bracie!- Te słowa ukłuły Freda, bo tak naprawdę nie wiedział, co czuje do tej dziewczyny. Myśli w jego głowię pędziły jak oszalałe, ale wszystkie kręciły się wokół niej i nie miał pojęcia, co z tym zrobić.

-Przytulała się z tym małym rudym gnojkiem…

-Chciałbym Ci przypomnieć, że Ty też jesteś rudy i kochasz ten kolor włosów.- Uśmiechnął się łobuzersko do brata, co trochę poprawiło mu humor. Georg zawsze poprawiał mu humor, chociażby tym, że BYŁ.

-A o Rona się nie martw. Jest zabujany we Fleur. A Hermionie się podobasz, nie bój żaby. Czekoladowej żaby. Czaisz? Mogę się założyć o czekoladową żabę, że na Ciebie leci.- Po tych słowach obaj wybuchnęli śmiechem. Temat zszedł z kujonki na czekoladowe żaby, potem na quidditcha i nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy przyszła pora obiadu.

Hermiona, która siedziała w pokoju czytając po raz któryś z kolei postanowiła zejść do kuchni, bo była to pora obiadowa. Zastała tam już większą część domowników włącznie z panią Weasley, która nie była obecna przy śniadaniu, ale darowała sobie pytanie o to, ponieważ byłoby to niegrzeczne.

-Hermiona! A już miałam kogoś po Ciebie posyłać. Siadaj, siadaj.- Molly uśmiechała się do niej szeroko i wskazywała jej miejsce przy stole tuż obok Harry'ego i Rona. Usiadła, a na jej talerzu wylądowały ziemniaki i udko kurczaka. Myśląc o tym, co mógł sobie pomyśleć Fred widząc ją i Rona, zaczęła dziubać w talerzu, bo jej apetyt gwałtownie spadł, kiedy do stołu dosiedli się bliźniacy. Kiedy zastanawiała się w jaki wzorek ułożyć rozwalone ziemniaki, do kuchni wleciało kilka sów.

-To pewnie ze szkoły!- Ginny poderwała się ze stołu i zaczęła wszystkim wręczać koperty.

Wszyscy otworzyli swoje i zaczęli się wczytywać w ich treści.

-Zostałem prefektem!- Na tę wiadomość, którą przekazał im Ronald, wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem. Pani Weasley tylko przytuliła syna i powiedziała, że jest z niego bardzo dumna. Hermiona także została prefektem, ale nie odebrała tego aż tak entuzjastycznie. Nie dość, że w tym roku, będzie miała mnóstwo nauki, to teraz jeszcze będzie zmuszona być prefektem. Kiedy wszyscy zaczęli głośno dyskutować na temat szkoły, książek , przedmiotów, nauczycieli, Hermiona wymknęła się z kuchni pod pretekstem bólu głowy. Ginny widząc wychodzącą z kuchni przyjaciółkę, poszła za nią do pokoju. Dogoniła ją na schodach, ale nic nie mówiła. Weszły razem do pokoju i ich milczenie zamieniło się w rozmowę o pogodzie. Potem mówiły o szkole i o tym, że Hermiona będzie prefektem. Kiedy znowu w pokoju zalęgła cisza, Ginny postanowiła poruszyć temat dzisiejszego poranka.

- Wiesz, co Harry powiedział mi dzisiaj rano, w kuchni?- Ginny uśmiechała się swoim ślicznym uśmiechem i Hermiona nie dziwiła się, że tyle chłopców chciało się umówić z rudowłosą dziewczyną. Harry miał szczęście.

-Nie i chyba nie powinnam tego wiedzieć, bo to wasze sprawy, czyż nie?- Ginny roześmiała się, a kujonka została zbita z tropu. O co jej chodzi?

- Zacznijmy inaczej. Podoba Ci się mój brat?- Hermiona zaśmiała się i zaczęła w myślach wyliczać wszystkich braci Ginny.

- Ron, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Georg…

- Fred.- Ruda uśmiechnęła się w stylu:mam zawsze racje.

- Możliwe. Jest miły i lubię Go, ale nie sądzę, żeby to było coś więcej…- Hermiona poczuła, że na jej policzki wkrada się delikatny rumieniec.

- Fred powiedział Harry'emu, żeby zabrał mnie z kuchni, bo chce z Tobą porozmawiać. Podobasz mu się Hermiono. – Kujonka poczuła, że rumieni się jeszcze bardziej, ale nie ustępowała swojej wersji.

- Twój brat mi się nie podoba! Tylko Go lubię, rozumiesz? Skończmy z tą głupią farsą. Naprawdę boli mnie głowa i chce się położyć.- Ginny pokręciła z dezaprobatą głową i wyszła z pokoju, prawdopodobnie kierując się do pokoju Harry'ego. Hermiona przekonywała samą siebie, że nie czuję nic do starszego o rok rudzielca, ale niewiele jej to dawało, bo takie przekonywania nie były prawdziwe. W podświadomości, jakiś wredny głosik wciąż powtarzał jej, że lubi Freda i nic nie może na to poradzić. Nie miała najmniejszej ochoty zagłębiać się w to bardziej, więc postanowiła się położyć. Skoro wmówiła wszystkim, że źle się czuję ,to powinna chociaż, podtrzymywać tą wersję. Gdy położyła się na łóżku, obróciła się do przodem do ściany, w razie gdyby ktoś wszedł do pokoju. Nie chciała, aby wszyscy od razu pomyśleli, że jest symulantką, bo przecież to było tylko małe drobne kłamstewko. _Co Ona sobie wyobraża? Fred mi się wcale nie podoba! No, może trochę…_ I właśnie z takimi myślami zasnęła.

-Hermiona? Hermiona, obudź się…- cichy, spokojny głos przemawiał do niej i dopiero po kilku sekundach zorientowała się, że to już nie jest ten piękny sen, który śniła zaledwie chwile temu. W pokoju było bardzo ciemno. Prawdopodobnie był środek nocy a ona przespała cały dzień.

-Obudziłaś się? Wstawaj i szybko się ubierz. No nie patrz tak, tylko się ubieraj.- Osobą, która wypowiadała te słowa stojąc nad Hermioną, na pewno nie była Ginny. Głos był męski, a postać wysoka. _Bliźniacy…_ Nie zastanawiając się zbyt długo co robi, wstała i szybko wciągnęła na siebie spodnie, które po ciemku udało jej się znaleźć i ciepłą bluzę. Obejrzała się po pokoju. Rudowłosa była w łóżku i prawdopodobnie śniła o czymś, co było związane z Harrym, bo Hermionie wydawało się, że Ginny się uśmiechała. Kiedy przechodziła przez pokój, starała się zrobić wszystko, aby tylko deski w podłodze przypadkiem nie zaczęły trzeszczeć. Nie chciała, aby wszyscy w tym domu nagle powyskakiwali z łóżek, bo któryś z bliźniaków prawdopodobnie wpadł na iście 'genialny' pomysł. Hermiona postanowiła jak najszybciej dowiedzieć się, czego któryś z rudzielców chce od niej i wrócić do łóżka, do swojego snu… Powoli z wielkim skupieniem, nacisnęła na klamkę uważając,aby nie wydać żadnego dźwięku, który mógłby obudzić jej lokatorkę, która właśnie przewracała się na drugi bok. Kujonka wymknęła się jak najciszej potrafiła z pokoju i o dziwo na korytarzu nie zastała nikogo. _Co to ma być? Co to, za głupie żarty?_ Hermiona miała wrażenie, że w jej środku coś się gotuje ze złości. Najpierw budzą ją w środku nocy, a potem znikają jak gdyby nigdy nic. Schody. Następne wyzwanie ciszy! Mimo niepewności, ciekawość i jednocześnie złość, zżerały ją na tyle, że podjęła się wyzwania zejścia piętro niżej do kuchni. Wiedziała, że to nie będzie łatwe, bo ten dom miał swoje lata i schody skrzypiały prawie przy każdym zejściu. Na każdym schodku zatrzymywała się dłuższą chwilę i nasłuchując, czy faktycznie nikogo nie obudziła i czy schody nie wydały zbyt głośnego dźwięku. Starała się także uspokajać swój oddech i bicie serca, które gnało jak oszalałe. Kiedy udało jej się już dojść do końca schodów powoli skierowała się do kuchni. Przy drzwiach do ogrodu, stała wysoka postać i jasność, która biła z dworu, oświetlała jego szelmowski uśmiech. Hermiona podeszła do niego bliżej, bojąc się powiedzieć cokolwiek z tak dużej odległości, aby ktoś nie usłyszał. Kiedy chciała już otworzyć usta i coś powiedzieć, bliźniak położył palec na ustach i złapał ją za rękę.

-Chodź.- Otworzył drzwi do ogrodu i pociągnął ją ze sobą. Kujonka chyba powoli zaczynała rozumieć, co bliźniak chciał jej pokazać. Kiedy ujrzała piękny ogromny księżyc w pełni, była już pewna że stoi obok Freda. Kiedy już nacieszyła się widokiem księżyca, przyłapała się na tym, że rudowłosy nadal trzyma ją za rękę. Szybko uwolniła dłoń z uścisku i usiadła na ławce, patrząc cały czas w księżyc, który jak odniosła wrażenie potrafi hipnotyzować. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie i wlepiała mądre oczy w to niezwykłe zjawisko. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała, aby księżyc był tak blisko! Wydawać by się mogło, że był na wyciągnięcie ręki. Hermiona nie zorientowała się, kiedy chłopak usiadł obok niej i także oglądał piękno tej nocy. W ogrodzie panowała taka jasność, że wydawać by się mogło, że to nie noc, a dzień.

-Tak myślałem, że Ci się spodoba.

-Ale czy ja powiedziałam, że mi się podoba?- Hermiona prychnęła jakoby naprawdę wierzyła, że to mogłoby być prawdą. Bliźniak zaśmiał się i na jego ustach znowu pojawił się ten szelmowski uśmiech. Pokręcił znacząco głową i znów się zaśmiał.

-Jesteś niezwykle upartą dziewczyną.- Nie wiedziała jak ma traktować tą uwagę, więc puściła to mimo uszu. _Dlaczego mnie obudził i zabrał tutaj? Przecież równie dobrze mógł pozwolić mi spać._ Bała się wypowiedzieć swoich myśli na głos, aby nie wyjść na wyjątkowo niegrzeczną, ale kiedy narastająca cisza zaczęła ją wyjątkowo drażnić, zadała je. Fred popatrzył na nią zdziwiony, jakby odpowiedź była jawnie oczywista.

-Powiedziałaś, że muszę sobie zapracować na spacer, więc właśnie to robię. Zawsze dopinam swego.- Kiedy Hermiona to usłyszała, poczuła się wręcz urażona. To tak jakby była jakąś nagrodą- rzeczą, o którą Fred się starał. Uznała, że nie będzie siedziała z rudzielcem, który uważa ją tylko za cel, za łatwą zdobycz, którą można złapać na.. na księżyc. Obrażona wstała z ławki i wyszła z ogrodu. Kiedy weszła do kuchni, przestała już zważać na to, czy będzie hałasować, czy nie. Przeszła przez pokój energicznym krokiem i weszła na schody, które przeszła prawie biegiem. Prawdopodobnie narobiła mnóstwo hałasu swoim bezmyślnym zachowaniem, ale nie obchodziło jej to. Lubiła Freda, a on zachował się jak cham, dla którego była tylko trofeum, które najchętniej On postawiłby sobie na półce i oglądał wieczorami, kiedy doskwierała mu nuda. Czuła się, co najmniej urażona i zniesmaczona, więc od razu skierowała się do swojego pokoju i chciała jak najszybciej zasnąć. Kiedy weszła do pokoju, zamiast do łóżka skierowała się do okna żeby zobaczyć, czy bliźniak nadal tam siedzi. W ogrodzie na szczęście nikogo nie było, więc usiadła na łóżku. W tym właśnie momencie zorientowała się, że w łóżku Ginny nikogo nie ma. Wstała przerażona i zapaliła światło mając nadzieje, że tylko jej się zdaje, że łóżko współlokatorki było puste. Zaczęła przetrzepywać jej pościel w nadziei, że zostawiła chociażby jakąś karteczkę. Kiedy była zajęta przeszukiwaniem łóżka przyjaciółki, ktoś wszedł do pokoju. Odwróciła się energicznie myśląc, że będzie to Ginny. Niestety, w drzwiach stał nie kto inny, a najmłodszy z braci Weasley.

-Ginyihaysiedzorazemimamtuspac.- Hermiona zaśmiała się, bo ledwo co zrozumiała bełkot swojego przyjaciela. Mimo wszystko, gdy Ron to powiedział, ucieszyła się, ponieważ nie musiała się już martwić o przyjaciółkę. Rudzielec wyglądał paskudnie. Miał rozczochrane włosy i wyglądał jak siedem nieszczęść. Poczłapał do łóżka Ginny i opadł na nie bezsilnie. Hermiona przykryła go kocem i sama usiadła na swoim łóżku. Patrzyła przez okno oglądając księżyc. Tej nocy już nie zasnęła.

Słońce zaglądało już do okien pokoi i Fred musiał stwierdzić, iż to naprawdę będzie paskudny dzień, mimo tak pięknie zapowiadającej się pogodzie. Kręcił się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu koszulki, która byłaby zdatna do założenia. Przyglądała mu się jego kopia, która jeszcze leżała w łóżku oparta na łokciach.

-Spałeś w ogóle dzisiaj?

-Nie.- Georg popatrzył z dezaprobatą na brata, bo wiedział, jakie plany miał odnośnie wczorajszego wieczoru.

-„Nie", bo aż tak Cię zajęła, czy „nie", bo coś poszło nie tak?- Rudzielec uniósł brwi w nadziei, że jego brat przytaknie na pierwszy wariant wczorajszej nocy. Bo co by mogło się nie udać? Hermiona powinna być zachwycona, a tylko wyjątkowemu głupkowi udałoby się coś wczoraj zepsuć. Chciał, aby jego bliźniak nie wyszedł na głupka.

-Chyba źle mnie zrozumiała i się obraziła.- Georg wstał i z politowaniem spojrzał na brata. _Przecież on w ogóle nie myśli! Jak mógł to zepsuć?_ Był zły na Freda, ale jednocześnie mu współczuł, bo wiedział, co bliźniak czuję do kujonki. Postanowił nie drążyć już tematu Hermiony i dać mu z tym spokój. Obaj chłopcy ubrali się i zeszli do kuchni na śniadanie. Jak się okazało przy stole czekali już na nich wszyscy. Ginny chichotała patrząc na Harry'ego, a Hermiona która wyglądała jakby też miała za sobą nieprzespaną noc rozmawiała o czymś cicho z Ronem. Pani Weasley kręciła się po kuchni, a pan Weasley czytał Proroka Codziennego. Bliźniacy usiedli w ciszy do stołu i zaczęli jeść jajecznicę, którą Molly nałożyła im na talerze. Hermiona, która była oburzona zachowaniem Freda, unikała jego spojrzenia. Bliźniak za to, starał się robić wszystko, aby kujonka zwróciła na niego jakąkolwiek uwagę, co niestety szło na marne. Ginny jak najszybciej skończyła jeść i pociągnęła ze sobą przyjaciółkę. Harry zaczął ożywioną rozmowę z ojcem bliźniaków a oni sami zaczęli dyskutować z Ronem na temat quidditcha.

Nieubłaganie zbliżał się początek nowego roku szkolnego w Hogwarcie, a Fred z Hermioną nadal nie odzywali się do siebie ani słowem. Całe wakacje spędzili na odzywaniu się do siebie tylko wtedy, kiedy byli zmuszeni. Molly zrobiła już wszystkim dzieciom zakupy i Hermiona zaczytywała się w nowych podręcznikach, w pokoju, który bez mrugnięcia okiem można by było nazwać „komnata, do której nie ma wstępu żaden mężczyzna, pod groźbą potraktowania jego czułych części ciała, drastycznymi zaklęciami". Ginny i Hermiona, przesiadywały w pokoju całe dnie i rudowłosa była nawet gotowa poświęcić przesiadywanie z Harrym, na ciągłe przesiadywanie z kujonką. Prawdopodobnie cała rodzina wyczuwała w powietrzu, że to zżycie się dziewczyn, może bardzo źle się skończyć. W końcu, co dobrego może wyniknąć z przyjaźni dwóch nad wyraz zdeterminowanych młodych dziewcząt? Oczywiście nic, poza katastrofą wielkości bomby atomowej. Ginny wieczorami wymykała się ze swojego pokoju do pokoju „Chłopca, Który Przeżył" i zwykle nie wracała przed wschodem. Ron, w takich chwilach zwykle przesiadywał u bliźniaków, a czasami co na szczęście Hermiony zdarzało się rzadko, przychodził do niej i zasypiał na łóżku Ginny, gdzie chrapał paskudnie, co wprawiało kujonke w złość. Hermi, ze swojej komnaty wyrzucała wszystkich osobników płci „brzydkiej", gdzie wyjątkiem był Ronald, który po prostu nie miał gdzie spać, co dziewczyna była w stanie mu wybaczyć, bo przecież to nie była jego wina, tylko zakochanych w sobie Harrym i Ginny. Tego ile Hermiona przeprowadziła rozmów z rudowłosą na temat ich ukazywania swojej miłości, nie dało się już zliczyć. Miała szczęście, że młodsza przyjaciółka ufała jej, bo powiedziałaby jej, gdyby między nią a chłopakiem coś zaszło, czego wszyscy raczej chcieliby jeszcze uniknąć. Najmłodsza z Weasley'ów, miała zaledwie 15 lat. A to nie był odpowiedni wiek, na łączenie się z kimś w taki sposób. Hermiona podejrzewała, że Oni już o tym rozmawiali, ale nie chciała być nachalna i nie wypytywała o wszystkie detale tego, co dzieję się za zamkniętymi drzwiami pokoju, na poddaszu. Za dwa dni, mieli znów stanąć na peronie 9 i ¾, tak jak kiedyś, kiedy miała zaledwie 11 lat i była tak podekscytowana, że nie mogła ustać w miejscu. Początkowo Ona i jej rodzice mieli mały problem z dostaniem się na peron- bo w końcu jej rodzice byli mugolami- ale jakaś życzliwa rodzina czarodziejska pomogła im, po zauważeniu rodziny Hermiony, która kręciła się we wszystkie strony po peronie. Kujonka, co roku odczuwała to samo- wielką ekscytacje. Zwłaszcza w tym roku, gdy miała zostać prefektem, co było bardzo odpowiedzialnym stanowiskiem w szkole. Złościło ją, że Ron podchodził do tego tak beztrosko. W końcu było to bardzo ważne zadanie. Musieli w końcu opiekować się młodszymi uczniami oraz przywoływać wszystkich do porządku. Mogli także dodawać, bądź odejmować punkty różnym domom, co chyba najbardziej cieszyło Ronalda. Gdy Hermiona tak siedziała w pokoju jej i Ginny, gapiąc się bezsensownie w okno i rozmyślając, z transu wyrwał ją śmiech rudowłosej przyjaciółki, która weszła do pokoju. Przez dłuższy moment dziewczyna nie mogła przestać chichotać, co sprawiło, że kujonka także zaczęła się śmiać, bo śmiech Ginewry był naprawdę bardzo zaraźliwy. Gdy tylko rudowłosa przestała się śmiać i była wstanie pomimo swoich bólów brzucha wypowiedzieć kilka słów, Hermiona zrozumiała tyle, że bliźniacy znowu zamienili misia Ronalda w wielkiego pająka. Na tę wiadomość, zamiast spoważnieć i pójść walnąć pogadankę bliźniakom, kujonka zaczęła się na powrót panicznie śmiać, czym wtórowała jej Ginny. _I znów Ci bliźniacy… _

-WSTAAWAĆ, WSTAWAĆ Z WYREK! W TEJ CHWILI!- Hermiona po tych słowach, została dość drastycznie potraktowana światłem po oczach, bowiem ktoś o bardzo donośnym głosie właśnie wdarł się do jej i Ginny komnaty, rozsuwając zasłony, które chroniły dziewczęta od wybudzenia z przepięknych snów. Rudowłosa z wielkim ociąganiem usiadła na łóżku. Do pokoju wróciła dopiero o 4 nad ranem, a była godzina zaledwie ósma, a już kazali jej wstawać. Siedziała z Harrym do tak późnej ( a może i wczesnej godziny?), ponieważ chcieli się sobą nacieszyć, ze względu na to, że następnego dnia mieli już jechać do Hogwartu i prawdopodobnie wiedzieli, że będą ze sobą spędzać dwa razy mniej czasu niż podczas wakacji. Hermiona zaś, była zmuszona spędzić tę noc w towarzystwie Ronalda, który oczywiście chrapał paskudnie, co sprawiło, że kujonka jak na złość się nie wyspała. Rudowłosa powoli zaczynała podnosić się z łóżka i wydawać oznaki życia, a Hermiona zaś wpatrywała się w ścianę jak ogłupiała, podpierając głowę na swoich dłoniach.

-Nienawidzę Cię…- Gdy Ginny właśnie wciągała na swoje szczupłe nogi spodnie, dobiegł ją głos, który dochodził zza kotary wściekłej burzy włosów.

-A dlaczego, jeśli mogę wiedzieć?...- Ciche, spokojne i niepewne zadanie pytania na te jakże „miłe" wyznanie, było najlepszą rzeczą, na jaką było stać Rudowłosą. Gdyby bardziej energicznie zadała owe pytanie, mogłaby się spotkać ze złością przyjaciółki, a dobrze wiedziała, że zdenerwowana fanka książek w postaci Grengerówny, była czymś, czego nie da się zapomnieć.

-Musiałam znowu spać z Ronaldem.- Ginny zachichotała cicho, wyobrażając sobie jej brata leżącego w jej łóżku, który wydawałby bardzo głośne, nie do końca zidentyfikowane dźwięki oraz Herme, która siedząc na swoim łóżku wpatrywałaby się w niego niewidzącym i pełnym nienawiści spojrzeniem. Ta jakże mimo wszystko zabawna wizja sprawiła, że najmłodsza Weasley'ów ożywiła się trochę i coraz lepiej wychodziło jej odziewanie się w poszczególne części garderoby_. No tak. Zapewne wolałaby, aby spał tutaj Fred…_Kujonka także powoli wstawała z łóżka i otwierała swój kufer w poszukiwaniu ubrań, które wczoraj specjalnie sobie przygotowała, aby nie biegać po całej Norze w próbie znalezienia rzeczy.

Gdy dziewczęta ubrały się już i znaczną część poranka spędziły w łazience, zeszły na śniadanie, gdzie ku ich zdziwieniu nie było prawie nikogo, poza Molly, która właśnie kompletowała Ronaldowe skarpetki. Ginny i Hermiona zasiadły przy stole, a na ich talerzach leżały smakowicie wyglądające tosty z dżemem. Przyjaciółki, które były wyczerpane po dzisiejszej nocy, z uśmiechem zabrały się za wcinanie śniadania. Jadły, kiedy dookoła co chwilę przebiegali bliźniacy, Harry, Ron, a nawet czasami Artur, który zacięcie czegoś szukał. Molly, co chwilę wykrzykiwała coś na chłopców i krzątała się po całej kuchni, znajdując co chwilę jakąś skarpetkę. Chłopcy nie tracili wczorajszego dnia czasu na pakowanie się, bo prawdopodobnie stwierdzili, że zajmie im to zaledwie pięć minut, więc postanowili to zrobić z samego rana. Hermiona już rozumiała, dlaczego rodzina rudzielców prawie zawsze, o mało co nie spóźniała się na pociąg. Nie dziwiła im się, bo w końcu z tyloma chłopcami w domu, nie było łatwe utrzymać porządek. Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Bill, Charlie… Na szczęście trójka z nich, już nie mieszkała w Norze, co o wiele ułatwiło życie Molly. Gdy do kuchni wpadł Harry pytając czy ktoś widział może Hedwige, kujonka miała już tego naprawdę dosyć. Harmider, który zapanował był nie do zniesienia! Gdy spojrzała na zegar stojący w kuchni, wskazówki wskazywały „spóźnieni".

-Są samochody! Pośpieszcie się proszę!- Pan Weasley zdołał załatwić im auta, którymi dojechaliby na stację. Hermiona i Ginny wyszły przed dom, widząc dwa pozornie małe samochody, które za chwilę, miały się okazać bardzo obszernymi w środku. Ich kufry, były już zapakowane w bagażniku pierwszego samochodów.

-No dziewczynki, wsiadajcie. W środku są cztery miejsca.- Kujonka usiadła na środku tylnego siedzenia, a tuż obok niej Rudowłosa, która kręciła się niecierpliwie. Było tam bardzo wygodnie i luźno, co dawało pełen komfort jazdy. Dziewczyny starały się zająć jakąś rozmową, aby nie nudzić się zbytnio czekając na chłopców, którzy jakby wcale nie zauważali, że mieli bardzo mało czasu do odjazdu pociągu. W końcu drzwi samochodu otworzyły się i obok Ginny i Hermiony zasiedli Fred z Georgem. Jak na złość, obok kujonki usiadł ten z bliźniaków, który postanowił kilka tygodni wcześniej pokazać jej piękny księżyc. Hermiona czuła, że robi się czerwona na twarzy. W samochodzie nagle całkowicie ucichło i nikt nie był w stanie się odezwać. Cała czwórka prawdopodobnie czuła się bardzo głupio, bo wszyscy wiedzieli, co zaszło między jednym z bliźniaków i kujonką. Samochód ruszył a wszyscy siedzieli gapiąc się bezsensownie przed siebie. Ku zdziwieniu starszej z dziewcząt, jej przyjaciółka zaczęła piszczeć. Hermiona wychyliła się i zobaczyła Georga, który robił dziwne, śmieszne miny, przez co ona sama zaczęła chichotać. Fred prawdopodobnie także zdziwiony tym nagłym rozbawieniem dziewcząt także się wychylił i zobaczył brata, robiącego głupie miny. Nie myśląc wiele, zaczął małpować bliźniaka, co jeszcze bardziej rozbawiło dziewczyny. Tak droga zeszła im aż do samej stacji, ale kiedy zaczęli już podjeżdżać, bliźniacy przestali się wygłupiać, dziewczyny śmiać się i znów zrobiło się sztywno. W ciszy, ale nadal jeszcze z uśmiechami na ustach wyszli z samochodu i wyciągali po kolei wyciągali swoje kufry z bagażnika. Wszystkie z ich bagaży, zostały ulokowane na wózkach, które wszyscy pośpiechu prowadzili przez stację. Gdy doszli do 9 peronu, wszyscy byli już maksymalnie podekscytowani. Bliźniacy, przeszli jako pierwsi przez barierkę, na pero .

Harry pogrążony w rozmowie z panem Weasley'em przeszli następni, nie zwracając prawie uwagi na to, że wchodzą w barierkę. Jako następni przeszli Herma i Ron, który wyglądał jakby dopiero wstał z łóżka. Jako ostatnie na peron weszły Ginny z Molly, które zamykały ich grupę. Po wejściu na peron, co chwilę ktoś się witał z Hermioną i resztą przyjaciół, co wywoływało jeszcze większy uśmiech na ich ustach. Gdy Ronald rozmawiał o czymś z jakimś szóstoroczniakiem, kujonka przypomniała sobie, że są prefektami. Wzięła rudzielca pod rękę, aby pożegnać się z Weasley'ami i oboje poszli do przedziału prefektów.

-Naprawdę nie będziesz zły, jeżeli usiądę w przedziale z przyjaciółmi?...- Harry'emu wydawało się, że Weasley'ówna zadaje to samo pytanie po raz 1234567, a on po raz niewiadomo który, odpowiedział to samo. Rudowłosa patrzyła na niego swoimi wielkimi oczami, z miną, jakby od tego miało zależeć ich życie, albo co gorsza życie całego świata. Harry uśmiechnął się czule, aby być bardziej wiarygodnym i aby dziewczyna wreszcie dopuściła tą odpowiedź do siebie i dała biednemu chłopakowi święty spokój. Ginny rzuciła się na jego szyje i pocałowała go w policzek.

-Jesteś kochany!- Rzuciła na odchodnym, kiedy szła w stronę przedziału razem z Pomyluną Lovegood. Harry wyrzucił niepotrzebne myśli z głowy i wszedł do przedziału, w którym siedzieli Neville i rudzi bliźniacy. Gdy wchodził, nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, bo Weasleyowie demonstrowali właśnie młodszemu chłopakowi jak działa jeden z ich niecnych wynalazków. Harry przerwał to w najodpowiedniejszej chwili, bo odniósł wrażenie, że przez ten wynalazek może stać się coś złego, biorąc przy okazji pod uwagę to, że Neville, jest paskudnym pechowcem i łamagom, chociaż musiał przyznać, że z roku na rok, wydawał się coraz bardziej pewny siebie i mniej pechowy, niż wtedy gdy szukał Teodory chodząc po wszystkich przedziałach, pytając czy ktoś przypadkiem nie widział jego ropuchy.

-Witaj Harry!- Za to jego głos, chyba nadal nie przeszedł mutacji głosowej, bo można by z ręką na sercu stwierdzić, że głos Nevilla nie zmienił się nic, a nic.

-Cześć, mogę się dosiąść?- W przedziale były jeszcze akurat trzy wolne miejsca. W sam raz, dla niego, Hermiony i Rona.

-Jasne stary, siadaj.- Fred poklepał miejsce obok siebie i uśmiechnął się do niego głupkowato, jak to On. Harry położył na górnej półce swój kufer i usiadł obok tego z bliźniaków, który akurat nie zamęczał Nevilla jednym z dziwnych wynalazków. George w ogóle nie zwracał uwagi na brata i Chłopca, Który Przeżył, bo był zbyt zajęty zdobywaniem przychylności młodszego chłopaka, który wydawał się zafascynowany tym, co rudowłosy miał mu do pokazania. Fred z minuty na minutę wydawał się coraz bardziej nieobecny, a jego wzrok utkwiony był gdzieś w przestrzeń, w kompletną pustkę za oknem. Harry kilka razy starał się nawiązać rozmowę, ale chłopak chyba w ogóle go nie słyszał, co wydawało się być dziwnym zjawiskiem, bowiem bliźniak zawsze wydawał się bardzo żywy i wesoły, wręcz porywczy. Teraz, można by rzec, że był nudny, mętny, smutny… Coś tu się Harry'emu nie zgadzało, tylko nie miał pojęcia, co. Nie był Einsteinem ani Sherlockiem, co w sumie w takiej sytuacji mogłoby mu bardzo pomóc. Gdy Chłopak Z Blizną nie znalazł kompana do rozmowy w postaci Freda, postanowił włączyć się do rozmowy Nevilla z Georgem o działaniu niektórych roślin. Harry trochę obawiał się, że rudowłosy może wykorzystać to, do swoich wynalazków…

- A więc jeżeli wszystko jest jasne, to możecie wrócić do swoich przedziałów.

-Wrócić? Chyba je zająć…- Ronald mruknął tę uwagę cicho pod nosem, bo prefekt naczelny przestał dopiero gadać. Nie mógł uwierzyć, jakim cudem Hermiona przesiedziała pół drogi do Hogwartu siedząc i wgapiając się w ich „przełożonego" jak w obrazek. Nie potrafił także zrozumieć, dlaczego nie raczyła odpowiedzieć na żadną z uwag, które padały z jego ust. Siedząc tak i słuchając jednym uchem a wypuszczając drugim, nudził się okropnie i jak najszybciej chciał stamtąd wyjść, usiąść z Harrym w przedziale i wcinać czekoladowe żaby na zmianę z fasolkami wszystkich smaków. Kiedy prefekt przestał już mówić, Hermiona skończyła robić swoje notatki i zamiast iść razem z Ronem na poszukiwania ich przedziału, została jeszcze dość dłuższą chwilę w przedziale prefektów wypytując się o różne rzeczy, przez co rudzielec miał szczerą ochotę skrzywdzić dziewczynę, bo przedłużała ich pobyt tutaj, co doprowadzało go do szału. Stojąc w drzwiach, starał się robić jakieś znaczące gesty, które kujonka mogłaby wreszcie zauważyć.

-Hermiono, powinnaś już iść. Twój przyjaciel się niecierpliwi.- I jakby wybudziła się z amoku, dopiero raczyła spojrzeć kątem oka na Ronalda, wzrokiem pełnym pogardy i złości, że przerwał jej rozmowę z prefektem naczelnym. Hermiona pożegnała się z nim i poszła za Ronem. Po drodze zdążyła zaczepić kilku pierwszoroczniaków i upomnieć ich, że po korytarzach w pociągu nie powinno się biegać. Kilkoro kiedy usłyszało to, poważnie zbledło, a kilku chłopców, którzy prawdopodobnie za kilka godzin wylądują w Slytherinie , wystawili jej język i pobiegli gdzieś dalej. Hermiona obróciła się do tyłu i popatrzyła karcąco na chłopców, którzy już wbiegli do któregoś z przedziałów.

-Myślałem, że nigdy stamtąd nie wyjdziemy…- Kujonka po tych słowach, posłała mu jedno z tych najgorszych i najbardziej przerażających spojrzeń, które miała w zanadrzu. Ronald postanowił zająć się wyglądem swoich butów, aby nie patrzeć w oczy Hermie. Zaglądał do każdego przedziału, ale niestety nigdzie nie było Harry'ego. Znaleźli go dopiero na końcu pociągu, gdzie siedział prowadząc rozmowę z Nevillem i Georgem. Rudzielec otworzył drzwi i wszedł do przedziału, po czym gwałtownie oklapł na jednym z siedzeń, bo był zmęczony po tym „posiedzeniu" prefektów.

-Mam dosyć prefektowania na najbliższe lata. Serio. To paskudna robota!

-Ron… my jeszcze przecież nie zaczęliśmy…- Cała czwórka wybuchła śmiechem, poza Ronaldem, który czuł się zbesztany przez przyjaciółkę i poza Fredem, który przez całą drogę, wyraźnie przygnębiony postanowił się nie odzywać.

-AA! Zaraz pęknę!- Ron, od dobrych piętnastu minut jęczał w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów, z przejedzenia. Jego krzyki, doprowadzały Hermione, która i tak już miała silny ból głowy do szału. Przez pierwszoroczniaków, których kujonka pomagała usadowić w łodziach, poważnie zastanawiała się, jakim cudem cieszyła się z bycia prefektem jeszcze jakiś czas temu, bo w tym momencie chciała już o tym zapomnieć, bo było to naprawdę ciężkie.

-Oh przepraszam, ale czy ja wciskałam Ci na siłę te kremowe ciasta? Nie. Więc łaskawie, czy mógłbyś przymknąć swój dziób, albo po prostu iść już spać?- Hermionie puszczały już nerwy. Głowa pulsowała, ogień w kominku wydawał się parzyć jej skórę, a litery książki od transmutacji zdawały się rozmywać, mimo że nie była wcale śpiąca.

-A żebyś wiedziała, że pójdę! Chodź Harry.- Rudzielec z wielkim trudem, ale mimo wszystko bardzo energicznie, poderwał się z wysiedzianego, starego gryfońskiego fotela, w którym zapewne siedziało wiele pokoleń, może nawet jego rodzice. Harry rzucił kujonce ciche dobranoc i poczłapał za przyjacielem. Nie pożegnał się wieczorem z Ginny i czuł się bardzo nieswojo, bo w Norze mógł spędzać z nią nawet całe dnie, a teraz było to znacznie ograniczone.

Hermiona była zmęczona, ale wiedziała, że nawet, jeżeli położy się do łóżka to nie szybko uda jej się zasnąć, może nawet w ogóle by się to nie udało, więc postanowiła jeszcze przez jakiś czas posiedzieć w pokoju wspólnym. Przyglądała się płomykom, które migotały w kominku, dając światło w całym pokoju. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy fotel dalej usiadł wysoki rudowłosy chłopak, który tak jak ona obserwował migoczący ogień. Kujonka prawdopodobnie nadal by go nie zauważała, gdyby nie malutki cień, który poruszył się. Powoli odwróciła głowę i jej oczy spotkały się ze smutnymi oczami Freda. Powoli uniosła kąciki ust, co wyglądało jak słaby grymas. Bliźniak odpowiedział jej prawie tym samym, bo nie do końca przypominało to uśmiech.

-Nie możesz spać?...- Hermiona nie wiedziała, co ma powiedzieć. Ostatnio częściej o nim myślała i nie wiedziała czy to źle, czy dobrze. Chłopak bardzo ją denerwował, ale w końcu ona sama musiała przestać się oszukiwać, bo było to jasne, że go lubiła. Wiedziała też, że Fred nie mógłby być jej chłopakiem, bo mimo, że był o rok starszy, był bardzo niedojrzały. Chłopak nie był dla niej i tyle. Grengerówna była mądrą dziewczyną i potrafiła dokonywać trafnych wyborów. A trafnym wyborem, byłoby danie sobie z nim spokoju.

-Tak jakby. A Ty?- Z jej dziwnych myśli wyrwał ją Fred, który odpowiedział na jej jakże bezsensowne pytanie.

-Właśnie miałam iść położyć się spać.- Po tych słowach, Hermiona włożyła zakładkę do książki i zamknęła ją uważając, aby na żadnym z rogów kartek, nie zrobić zagięcia. Rzuciła jeszcze okiem na coraz bardziej dogasający ogień i z trudem podniosła się z fotela. Odwróciła się w stronę Freda, aby chociaż posłać mu jakiś uśmiech na dobranoc. Nie chciała wyjść na wredną, złą i bezduszną dziewczynę, bo ona wcale taka nie była i miała nadzieję, że wiedział o tym. Niestety bliźniak nie patrzył wcale na nią, tylko na ogień. Hermiona odwróciła się i zaczęła iść w stronę wysokich schodów, prowadzących do dormitorium dziewcząt.

-Nie unikaj mnie.- Te słowa wypowiedziane z ust wysokiego rudowłosego chłopaka, który siedział teraz w fotelu, w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru sprawiły, że kujonka stanęła jak wryta, kompletnie oniemiała. Odwróciła się powoli, ale chłopak nadal patrzył na ogień. W tym momencie bardzo chciałaby wiedzieć, o czym on myśli, bo w jej głowie, było milion różnych niepodobnych do siebie i nieskładnych myśli. Stojąc tak, poczuła się bardzo głupio, bo było to prawdą. Unikała go. Bała się konfrontacji z nim. Wydawało jej się, że jest inteligentną dziewczyną, która jest sobie w stanie poradzić z taką błahostką! Niestety, chyba tylko jej się tak wydawało. Hermiona miała wrażenie, że stoi tam już dobre kilkanaście minut, o ile nie więcej. Ocknęła się z zamyślenia i widocznego zdziwienia. Nic nie odpowiadając na prośbę Freda, poszła do swojego dormitorium, z głową pełną przedziwnych myśli i zasadniczych pytań, które czekały z niecierpliwością na jakieś sensowne i warte uwagi odpowiedzi.

-Wyglądał jakby miała zaraz puścić pawia i…- Hermiona, prawdopodobnie na jej szczęście nie dosłyszała reszty, bo wszystko zostało ogłuszone przez śmiech grupy chłopców, którzy siedzieli obok niej. Siedzieli tam Ron, Harry, Neville i sporo innych gryfońskich chłopców, którzy zaśmiewali się z tego, jak wczoraj Neville na raz, wziął trzy fasolki o smaku wymiocin. To chyba chodziło o jakiś zakład, ale kujonka nie była pewna, czy chcę wiedzieć, o co dokładnie chodziło. Zajadała się właśnie tostem z dżemem, jednocześnie czytając książkę od transmutacji, bo była to pierwsza lekcja, która miała się odbyć. Lubiła lekcje z profesor McGonagall, mimo że była ona bardzo wymagającym nauczycielem.

-Cześć Hermiono.- Obok niej, prawie niezauważona usiadła Ginny i Hermiona zdziwiona zerknęła na Harry'ego, który chyba jej nawet nie zauważył. Dziewczyna zmarszczyła lekko brwi, bo było to dość zastanawiające.

-Oh, ja tylko na chwilkę. Nie chcę mu przeszkadzać. Chciałam tylko zapytać…czy mogłabyś wieczorem sprawdzić moje wypracowanie dla Snape'a?

-Ginny, dzisiaj jest pierwszy dzień szkoły, jakim cudem?...- Mina jej przyjaciółki przypominała coś w stylu „ nie teraz" i Hermiona postanowiła się przymknąć. Rudowłosa wstała od stołu Gryfonów i wyszła z wielkiej Sali, a kujonka zastanawiała się, jakim cudem udało jej się załapać wypracowanie od Snape'a tak szybko! To był chyba rekord. Nie przypominała sobie, aby nawet Harry z Ronem byli zdolni to takiego wyczynu. Owszem, kilka lat temu udało im się odjąć punkty Gryffindorowi już pierwszego dnia, bo przylecieli do Hogwartu samochodem no, ale żeby aż tak? Hermiona postanowiła nie głowić się nad tym dziwnym zjawiskiem i zająć się książką od transmutacji. Chciała wypaść dobrze na pierwszej lekcji z opiekunką ich domu. W tym roku były też SUMy, więc trzeba było przyłożyć się mocno do nauki i zmobilizować także chłopców do niej. Zapewne znowu wieczorami będą siedzieć w pokoju wspólnym, a ona będzie poprawiała im wszystkie wypracowania, która jakimś cudem, udało im się napisać. _Transmutacja zaczyna się dopiero za godzinę… Poczytam jeszcze. Na błoniach jest idealne miejsce._

Słońce świeci, brak chmur… Pogoda idealna, żeby posiedzieć pod drzewem i poczytać książkę. Hermiona uwielbiała ciszę i spokój, oraz ładną pogodę. A to wszystko, akurat teraz się zgrało. Miała jeszcze czas do rozpoczęcia się lekcji, więc nie miała się czym martwić. Wysokie drzewo rzucało na nią cień i było usytuowane w takim miejscu, aby mogła widzieć główną aleje prowadzącą ze szkoły, do boiska, ale w takim miejscu, aby nie była zbytnio rzucająca się w oczy dla osób, które szli ową ścieżką. To właśnie sprawiło, że nie zauważyła jej dwójka osób, która nadchodziła ze strony boiska. Dziewczyna krzyczała i wymachiwała rękoma, a chłopak patrzył na nią ze złością. Hermiona dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że wzburzoną dziewczyną nie był nikt inny, jak Ginny Weasley. Byli zbyt daleko, aby kujonka mogła dosłyszeć, o co się kłócą, ale nie była to na pewno błahostka. W czasie, kiedy rudowłosa wykrzykiwała jakieś wyzwiska na chłopaka, on złapał ją za nadgarstki, przyciągnął do siebie i… ku zdumieniu Grengerówny, pocałował. Bała się poruszyć, oddychać, myśleć. Z resztą, nie wiedziała, co ma sobie myśleć! Siostra jednego z jej najlepszych przyjaciół, dziewczyna drugiego przyjaciela i przyjaciółka jej samej! Chłopak miał czarne zmierzwione włosy i był bardzo przystojny. Koszula wychodziła mu ze spodni, a krawat był byle jak. Właśnie po nim, Hermiona poznała, że jest krukonem. Serce jej waliło jak oszalałe i prawdopodobnie była bardziej zdenerwowana niż Ginny, która właśnie wbiegła do szkoły, a owy chłopak z Revenclawu, tuż za nią. Kujonka nie była pewna, czy ma powiedzieć Harry'emu o tym, co zobaczyła. Wiedziała, że byłby to dla niego szok, dlatego postanowiła, że porozmawia najpierw Weasleyówną. W końcu miała jej dziś wieczór, sprawdzić wypracowanie, tak?

Gdy Hermiona po dwóch godzinach eliksirów i odwiedzeniu biblioteki weszła do pokoju wspólnego, była wykończona. Snape na lekcji, zaczął wrzeszczeć i nie omieszkał powiedzieć im, że są bandą idiotów. Harry, który w razem z Nevillem, miał przygotować wywar żywej śmierci, lub chociaż coś, co leżało obok owego wywaru, zamiast starać się chociaż zrobić cokolwiek, wrzucał wszystko jak popadnie do kociołka, bo był aż tak wytrącony z równowagi przez głupiego Malfoy'a, z którym gryfoni mieli niestety eliksiry. Gdy ich eliksir nabrał różowawej konsystencji i przypominał płynny plastik, Snape nie wytrzymał i zadał wszystkim gryfonom wypracowanie. Profesor wspominał też coś o tym, że owszem wyszedł im eliksir, ale całkiem inny niż powinien. „Zbiorowa odpowiedzialność".

Przez cały dzień, kujonka starała się nie myśleć o tym, co stało się rano. Widziała parę razy przyjaciółkę i wyglądała całkiem normalnie i była wyluzowana. Za to Hermiona, przez cały dzień, unikała jak ognia konfrontacji z Ronem, albo Harrym. Raz zaczepił ją George, to też starała się zbyć go jak najszybciej. Oczekiwała z niecierpliwością rozmowy z rudowłosa, ale wybiła dopiero trzecia, a jej nigdzie nie było, mimo że w pokoju wspólnym wszystkie miejsca były pozajmowane i panował okropny hałas. Wiedziała, ze tutaj nie uda jej się napisać tego wypracowania, a tym bardziej pouczyć czegoś. Postanowiła zrobić to dopiero wieczorem w dormitorium, ewentualnie w pokoju wspólnym, jeżeli jakimś cudem opustoszeje i wyciszy się.

-Widziałaś gdzieś może Ginny?- Gdy zobaczyła Harry'ego, stojącego tuż przed nią i pytającego o rudowłosą, miała wrażenie, że jej serce podskoczyło aż do samego gardła.

-Nie, niestety nie. Przepraszam Cię, ale jestem naprawdę zajęta.- Hermiona wpiła się jeszcze bardziej w stary fotel, na co przyjaciel odburknął coś tylko i wyszedł z pokoju wspólnego. Była mu wdzięczna, za nie zadawanie zbędnych pytań. Zastanawiała się teraz, co robi Ginny. Może ma jeszcze zajęcia? W to wątpiła. Mogła też siedzieć w bibliotece, w poszukiwaniu czegoś do swojego wypracowania. Niestety była też możliwość, że siedziała gdzieś z przystojnym krukonem.

Pokój wspólny, wyciszał się coraz bardziej. Większa część osób, poszła na obiad, a nieliczni na błonia, albo w inne miejsca. Hermiona nie miała ochoty na jedzenie, więc postanowiła zostać i wziąć się wreszcie za to wypracowanie, które zadał im Snape. Kujonka w tym roku była o wiele bardziej rozleniwiona po wakacjach, niż rok wcześniej. Z roku na rok, jej zapał do nauki słabł, co sama sobie tłumaczyła tym, że za dużo czasu spędzała z Harrym i Ronem, którzy ciągle wpadali w jakieś kłopoty i Hermiona była zawsze zmuszona do pomocy im. Ale mimo wszystko, kochała ich, jak braci. Nie potrafiła tego wytłumaczyć, ale byli dla niej bardzo ważni. W końcu poznali się już podczas pierwszej podróży do Hogwartu. Nie polubili się wtedy zbytnio… Wręcz przeciwnie. Ich przyjaźń zaczęła się dopiero po incydencie z trollem górskim, w damskiej toalecie. Na te wspomnienia, na jej ustach ukazał się słodki uśmiech, co chłopak, który stał od kilku minut obok niej skwitował tylko parsknięciem śmiechem.

-Śmiejesz się sama do siebie. Uważaj, bo niedługo wylądujesz w świętym Mungu z podejrzeniem o chorobę psychiczną.- Wysoki rudowłosy chłopiec pokazywał jej swoje proste uzębienie, a ona zarumieniła się delikatnie.

-Mogę usiąść, czy nadal nie będziesz ze mną rozmawiać?- Hermione znów zamurowało, tak jak wczorajszego wieczora. Nagle wszystkie myśli o Ginny, wspomnieniach, nauce… po prostu zniknęły. Teraz, czuła się tylko głupio. Na wspomnienie wczorajszego wieczoru, a właściwie już nocy, bo było bardzo późno, kujonka robiła się czerwona, aż po same uszy, ale w sumie nie było się, czemu dziwić. Fred wczoraj wieczorem po prostu powiedziała prawdę, bo ona go unikała, a on tylko tego nie chciał. I tyle. Niby tak proste, a jednocześnie tak skomplikowane. _Teraz, albo nigdy!_

-Usiądź. Będę z Tobą rozmawiać.- Hermiona podniosła głowę i spojrzała w zdziwione oczy bliźniaka. Prawdopodobnie w ogóle nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi, bo dziewczyna sama była zadziwiona swoją odpowiedź. Zdziwienie szybko zniknęło z twarzy rudzielca, a zamiast niego pojawił się zawadiacki uśmiech, który kujonka ubóstwiała. Podjęła decyzję, a tą decyzją było wyjaśnienie sobie wszystkiego z Fredem. Po prostu nie mogło tak być, żeby mijając się na szkolnym korytarzu, obydwoje odwracali głowy udając, że wcale siebie nie zauważają. To było nienormalne.

-Więc? Masz mi coś do powiedzenia?

-Przepraszam?...- _Co ja plotę? Przecież mi NIE jest przykro!_

-Przeprosiny przyjęte.- Hermiona czuła się bardzo dziwnie, po tym jak bliźniak jej „wybaczył", bo w sumie… niby, co on jej wybaczał? Niby, za co Ona przepraszała? Poczuła się głupio, bo wydawało jej się, ze zrobiła to tylko z uprzejmości. Ale mimo wszystko, gdzieś tam w środku, jakiś wredny głosik mówił jej, ze chciała rozmawiać z Fredem i to właśnie było powodem jej przeprosin.

-Jakie masz plany na dzisiaj, poza pisaniem wypracowania na eliksiry?- Z jej zamyślenia, wyrwał ją rudowłosy, a dokładniej jego przeszywający wzrok, bo prawdopodobnie normalnie by go nie usłyszała, gdyby nie wlepiał w nią, swoich oczu.

-Pouczę się trochę, może przeczytam jakąś książkę…

-A widziałaś może, jaka jest pogoda za oknem?- Chłopak popatrzył na nią, jak na wariatkę i wskazał głową na okno. Hermiona odwróciła się i zerknęła za nie. Faktycznie, nawet przez szkło, mogłoby się wydawać, że pogoda jest jeszcze lepsza niż wcześniej a temperatura diametralnie wzrosła. Pojedyncze promyki słoneczne zaglądały do pokoju wspólnego, zapraszając do wyjścia na zewnątrz. Mimo wszystko, Grengerówna postanowiła zostać dzisiaj w zamku i trochę się pouczyć, aby dobrze wypaść na początku roku. Po wzroku Freda, wydawać by się mogło, że on takiej opcji nie przyjmował do wiadomości i że Hermiona nie będzie miała zbytniej możliwości od wymigania się z wyjścia poza grube mury Hogwartu, który chronił od choćby najmniejszych uroków tej pięknej pogody.

-Wiem, co chodzi Ci po tej mądrej główce. Chodź. – Hermiona nie zdążyła nawet zauważyć, że otwarta na jej kolanach książka, została zamknięta i rzucona na stolik tuż obok fotela. Została drastycznie pociągnięta za rękę i wszystko umykało jej między palcami, jakby świat nagle się rozpędził i jego prędkość z sekundy na sekundę wzrastałby o wielkie cyfry. Hermiona nie zdołała się zorientować, kiedy byli już na ruchomych schodach, zdecydowanie poza pokojem wspólnym Gryfonów, gdzie było o wiele więcej światła. Zaczęli zbiegać ze schodów, z piętro na piętro i im szybciej się poruszali, tym Hermiona bardziej zaczynała się śmiać. To było zabawne, tak po prostu. Wybuchła śmiechem, kiedy potrącili jakiś pierwszorocznych krukonów. Nie odwróciła się, aby przeprosić ich, zwłaszcza z racji, że była prefektem. Nie obchodziło jej to. Po prostu biegła razem z Fredem, śmiejąc się i miejąc w nosie wszystko dookoła. Kiedy biegli przez jeden z korytarzy, chyba zbili jakiś stary, brzydki wazon, gdzie po jego wzorze, można wnioskować, że był jednym z ulubionych Filtcha. Przyśpieszyli jeszcze bardziej, gdyby okazało się, że gdzieś w pobliżu miał być szkolny woźny, szukający osób, które dokonały tej jakże niecnej zbrodni. Kiedy przebiegali obok wielkiej Sali, prawdopodobnie potrącili Rona i Harry'ego, bo mignęły kujonce, ich dwie czupryny. Kiedy wybiegli przed szkołę, Hermiona zatrzymała się na chwilę i wybuchła śmiechem.

-Co my w ogóle robimy?- Te słowa, wypowiedziała z lekkim trudem, przez śmiech, który nie dawał jej spokojnie zaczerpnąć oddechu.

-Nie mam pojęcia. Chodź!- Nie poznawała siebie. Nie rozumiała, co robi. Po co to robi…bo jaki to miało sens? Wydawać by się mogło, że w jej życiu wszystko miało mieć określone znaczenie. To była rutyna. Monotonia. A najbardziej, kujonka bała się użyć słowa „nuda". Ale to była poniekąd prawda. A Fred, jednym małym wybrykiem, chwilą śmiechu, czegoś nowego, zamienił to wszystko w coś ciekawego. Teoretycznie rzecz biorąc, można by rzec, że jej życie zawsze było ciekawe, bo przecież pływała w stertach książkę. Ale nigdy nie było ciekawe w taki sposób. Hermiona nigdy nie narzekała na brak rozrywek, bo przecież z roku na rok, wpadała w coraz większe kłopoty przez swoich przyjaciół, ale to było po prostu takie… inne. Poczuła się po prostu jak dziecko i to jej się podobało. I była w stanie nawet zapomnieć o problemach związanych z Ginny.

Gdy oboje zmęczeni wylądowali pod drzewem, pod którym Grengerówna widziała przyjaciółkę, nie myślała wcale o tym. Była zziajana, przez ten bieg. Ale też była szczęśliwa. Leżała obok Freda i patrzyła przez korone drzewa, na piękne prawie bezchmurne niebo. Gdzieś obok, jacyś gryfońscy pierwszacy, kłócili się o coś, ale do niej to prawie nie docierało. Wszystko się dla niej zatrzymało. Ucichło. Tylko tu i teraz. Teraz nie była perfekcyjną Gryfonką z najlepszymi ocenami w klasie. Nie była wszechwiedzącą Hermioną, ani najlepszą przyjaciółką wszystkich. Pani Prefekt, także poszła w zapomnienie, na tą jedną chwilę. Zero zmartwień, na jeden moment.

-Świetnie się śmiejesz. Jesteś wtedy jak dziecko.- Tym razem, zamiast na taką uwagę obrazić się, odwrócić i odejść, nadal wpatrywała się w to samo miejsce na niebie, tylko śmiejąc się krótko. Zmachała się, po biegu przez cały zamek i nie miała już siły chichotać. Przy okazji bolał ją od tego brzuch. Uśmiechała się tylko błogo, nie myśląc o niczym. Przesunęła się trochę, aby lepiej widzieć małe chmurki, które przepływały właśnie przez niebo. Miały wiele kształtów i można by je było interpretować na naprawdę wiele sposobów. Uwielbiała tę zabawę jako dziecko i… dlaczego by nie pobyć dzieckiem, jeszcze ten jeden, jedyny raz? To przecież tak niewiele.

-Popatrz…Przypomina goblina.- Fred przysunął się bliżej niej, aby także lepiej widzieć chmury. Na uwagę Hermiony, parsknął tylko śmiechem, co było perfidną oznaką zdziwienia, skąd ta dziewczyna mogła wziąć tam goblina.

-Przecież od razu można zobaczyć, że to przypomina smoka!

-Przepraszam Cię, ale gdzie Ty tutaj widzisz smoka? Z tego, co wiem, to smoki mają ogony!

-No przecież tutaj jest ogon, o tu! Nie widzisz go, Hermiono?- Oboje, wybuchli po tych słowach, gromkim śmiechem, którego kujonka prawdopodobnie nie zdoła zapomnieć, przez długi czas.

Po kilku wspólnie spędzonych godzinach, Fred odprowadził Grangerówne do pokoju wspólnego, a sam udał się w nieznane jej miejsce. Hermiona była szczęśliwa jak małe dziecko, po dniu z bliźniakiem. Niestety, kiedy weszła do pokoju Gryffindoru, uderzyła ją szara rzeczywistość. Na fotelu przy kominku, siedziała rudowłosa z książką na kolanach. Kiedy tylko kujonka wkroczyła do pokoju, Ginny zamachała do niej, na co tamta niechętnie się uśmiechnęła. Na dworze było jeszcze ciepło, ale słońce było coraz bardziej markotne, bo dochodziła 17. Mieli więc jeszcze godzinę do kolacji. Idealny czas, aby sprawdzić wypracowanie z eliksirów.

-Wyglądasz nadzwyczaj promiennie, stało się coś?- Weasleyówną uśmiechnęła się podejrzliwie, szukając powodu owego szczęścia przyjaciółki, ale jej odpowiedź, musiała ją prawdopodobnie nie usatysfakcjonować.

-Może Ty mi powiesz, czy coś się stało?

-Nie rozumiem, o czym mówisz…- Hermiona była wyraźne zawiedziona tym, że przyjaciółka jej nie ufa. Zabolało, że nie powierzają już sobie najskrytszych sekretów i poczuła się odrzucona na bok, kompletnie jak stara zniszczona zabawka. Pokręciła z dezaprobatą głową, bo na żaden inny gest nie umiała się zgodzić. Bała się, że jakiś większy gwałtowny ruch, może spłoszyć rudowłosą, a jakieś nietaktowne słowa sprawić, że zada jej ból. Ale tutaj nie można było nie zadać takowych pytać i oczekiwać identycznych odpowiedzi. To był taki temat, w którym było to niemożliwe.

-Widziałam Cię, z krukonem.- W jednym momencie, miało się wrażenie, jakby wszystkie piegi na twarzy Ginny zniknęły, bo aż tak pobladła. Ze zdziwienia, ze strachu, ze stresu? Kujonka nie wiedziała, jaka była odpowiedź na to pytanie, ale wiedziała, że niedługo ją dostanie, bo rudowłosa właśnie otwierała usta, aby coś powiedzieć.

-Ja…Proszę Cię, nie mów nic Harry'emu. Ja to wszystko odkręcę…-Jej głos jakby nagle załamał się, a w oczach była panika. Twarz była nadal blada jak ściana, a jej dłonie drżały. Prawdopodobnie gdyby ktoś kazał jej teraz wstać, wywróciłaby się, zamiast iść. Hermiona nigdy jej takiej nie widziała. Była jawnie zdruzgotana i przerażona. Jakby ktoś przyłapał ją, na podjadaniu czekoladowych żab, na diecie. Ale to było niestety coś gorszego niż kalorie. W jednej chwili, tak krótkiej, że kujonka nie zdołała zauważyć tego gestu, Ginny ukryła twarz w dłoniach i wybuchła płaczem. Grangerówna nie miała wtedy już zamiaru naskakiwać na przyjaciółkę. Usiadła na brzegu jej fotela i przytuliła jej twarz do siebie, a rudowłosa nie protestując wypłakiwała się w jej koszulkę.

Rudowłosa, przez dłuższy czas była niezdolna do wypowiedzenia jakiegokolwiek słowa, więc Hermiona postanowiła dać jej czas. Gdy Ginny już się wypłakała, minęło dość długo i dziewczęta musiały iść na kolacje. Na zapłakaną dziewczynę, patrzyli się chyba wszyscy, wyłączając z tych wszystkich osób Harry'ego, którego na jej szczęście tam nie było. Gdy dziewczęta niemrawo zjadły posiłek, szybko udały się do wierzy Gryffindoru. Usiadły tam przy kominku, który został już pewnie rozpalony przez skrzaty domowe. Wpiły się w stare fotele, a tym bardziej rudowłosa, która wyglądała tak, jakby miała zrobić wszystko, aby odwlec tę obowiązkową rozmowę. Kujonka za to, siedziała i patrzyła ciepło na przyjaciółkę, aby dodać jej otuchy i nakłonić do zwierzeń. Dziewczyna, wydawała się z minuty na minutę coraz bardziej rozluźniona, bo oparcia fotela, nie były już zmuszone do czucia na sobie paznokci Ginny.

-Ciągle się kłócimy, to już nie ma sensu, ja już nic do niego nie czuję. Za to Jonathan… To całkiem coś innego! Z Harrym, to chyba było tylko tak wakacyjnie. A z nim, wszystko jest inne, rozumiesz mnie, Hermiono?- Rozumiała i to za dobrze. W czasie, kiedy właśnie o tym myślała, wejście za obrazem otworzyło się i do pokoju wspólnego wszedł Harry z Ronem, a tuż obok nich Levander Brown, której kujonka szczerze nie znosiła. Ku jej zdumieniu, jej rudowłosy przyjaciel, trzymał się z nią za ręce, przez co ciśnienie podskoczyło jej dwukrotnie. Z tego, co jej się wydawało, żaden z chłopców nie zwrócił na nią ani na Ginny uwagi. Ale dlaczego? Nie znała odpowiedzi na to pytanie. I bała się poznać odpowiedź. W końcu Rudowłosa kłóciła się z okularnikiem i może to miało być powodem?

-Widzisz? Udajemy nawet, że się nie zauważamy. Zakochałam się! Tak naprawdę. A tę farsę, chcę po prostu skończyć. Nie miej mi tego za złe.- Kujonka uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciółki i ujęła jej dłoń w swoją. Wiedziała, że sam jej wzrok, znaczy dla rudowłosej bardzo wiele i że niepotrzebnie ją od razu osądziła. Rozumiała ją, mimo że było to sprzeczne ze wszelką logikom i powszechnym zasadom, a także wszystkiemu, co tkwiło w głowie Hermiony. Ale życie z dnia na dzień ją coraz bardziej zaskakiwało.

Zaczął się październik i wszystko zrobiło się nudne i szare. Ginny i Harry rozeszli się, bo obojgu ciążył ten związek. Rudowłosa związała się z Jonathanem, a okularnik dziwnie kręcił się obok Cho Chang. Za tydzień, miał się odbyć pierwszy mecz quidditcha, mianowicie Gryffindoru, konta Slytherin. Napięcie wisiało już w powietrzu. Sobotni poranek w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów, opierał się tylko na rozmowach o najbliższym meczu. Hermiona siedziała sama w kącie wierzy, czytając jedną ze swoich licznych książek i wspominała, jak na początku roku szkolnego w Hogwarcie, została porwana, na błonia. Fred, tego samego dnia w nocy, zaliczył razem z Georgem szlaban, od Snape'a i wydawać by się mogło, że tego roku profesor od eliksirów, był wyraźne podenerwowany, bo rzucał różnymi karami na prawo i lewo, jakby to było avada. Kiedy tak siedziała, zaczytana w ( o zgrozo!) eliksirach, na fotelu obok niej usiadła uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha Ginny.

-Widziałaś gdzieś może Rona? Mam dla niego paczkę od mamy, przysłała mu mnóstwo pasztecików.

-Kiedy będziesz jej odpisywać, to pozdrów ją ode mnie. A Ronald z tego, co wiem, wyszedł z samego rana z Levander. Podobno, przykolegowali się do jednej z wolnych klas i…

-Już nic nie mów! To mój brat Hermiono i ja naprawdę nie chcę tego słuchać.- Obie dziewczyny na te słowa wybuchły gromkim śmiechem, bo wyobraźnia prawdopodobnie nasuwała im różne możliwości tego, jak spędzają razem czas, lub tego, jak rudowłosy nieporadnie zabiera się do zrobienia czegokolwiek, z jakąkolwiek dziewczyną. W pewnym momencie przyjaciółka poderwała się z miejsca jak oparzona i popatrzyła w stronę wejścia.

-Przepraszam, ale Jonathan na mnie czeka! Zobaczymy się potem.- Kujonka uśmiechnęła się w duchu, bo była bardzo szczęśliwa, że wszyscy z jej przyjaciół mieli kogoś, z kim mogliby się dzielić swoim życiem. To, że jej nie szło aż tak dobrze, nie miało większego znaczenia, bo dobry humor wszystkich dookoła, udzielał się jej bardzo, co sprawiało, że i ona była szczęśliwa. Była dziesiąta rano zwykła sobota, a nieliczne osoby, które jakimś cudem wyszły z łóżek o tak „wczesnej" porze, rozmawiało tylko i wyłącznie, o quidditchu. Hermiona myślała, że się tam zanudzi. Po śniadaniu, nie miała już do roboty nic, poza siedzeniem w pokoju wspólnym i czytaniem przeróżnych książek. Ale każdemu może się to w końcu znudzić, nawet takiej osobie jak Ona. Za oknem siąpił deszcz, więc pogoda nie zachęcała raczej do wyjścia. Wszyscy jej przyjaciele porozbiegali się wszędzie, tylko Harry był w swoim dormitorium, bo odsypiał całonocne wałęsanie się z Cho, po zamku, pod peleryną niewidką. Na fotelu, tuż obok jej, usiadł bliźniak, który skoro był w pokoju wspólnym, prawdopodobnie skończył już swój szlaban.

-Witaj piękna niewiasto. Blask, jaki od Ciebie biję, onieśmiela mnie.

-Witaj George.- Hermiona na wyznanie przyjaciela, parsnęła śmiechem, a rudowłosy tylko uśmiechnął się łobuzersko, jak zwykle to robił. Byli do siebie bardzo podobni z Fredem. Na początku miała dość spory problem z rozpoznaniem ich, ale szybko się nauczyła odróżniać jednego od drugiego i pozornie trudna czynność, okazała się banalnie prostą.

-No nie mów mi, że już od samego rana, zamęczasz się ukochanym przedmiotem, naszego profesora Snape'a.- Tym razem, to bliźniak wybuchł gromkim śmiechem, gdy zobaczył, jaki podręcznik, kujonka trzymała na swoich kolanach. Dziewczyna zamknęła książkę z hukiem i też się zaśmiała. Nagle nie mogła zrozumieć, jakim cudem, odkąd tylko wstała, zaczęła się uczyć. Tak, jakby miała to już zakodowane w głowie, że ma się dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę uczyć, a to przecież niedorzeczne! Obecność któregokolwiek z bliźniaków wprawiał ją w świetny humor, ale prawdopodobnie nie tylko na nią tak działali. Rudzielce, rozsiewali dokoła siebie śmiech, głupoty i zdziecinnienie. Ale nigdy w złym sensie, tylko w pozytywny. Byli genialnym lekiem, na każdy smutek, a Hermionie jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło się, aby któryś z nich, nie potrafił jej rozśmieszyć.

-Mam ochotę na ciastko. Czekoladowe. A Ty?- Jego mina mówiła, że nie przyjmuje do wiadomości odmowy i aby nie zostać gwałtownie pociągniętą do góry, poszła za Georgem.

Gdy oboje stanęli przed obrazem, na którym była przedstawiona misa z owocami, rudowłosy połaskotał gruszkę, która zamieniła się w klamkę. Kujonka, nie miała pojęcia, że to tutaj znajduje się kuchnia. Bliźniak poprosił ją, aby została przed wejściem, więc usłuchała go. Gdy wrócił z powrotem, niósł ze sobą mnóstwo ciastek, różnych smaków. Wzięła od niego jedno, z jogurtowym nadzieniem i ruszyli dalej. Wylądowali na dziedzińcu, chroniąc się przed deszczem, w krużgankach. Zapach, jaki unosił się od deszczu wprowadził Hermione w jeszcze większy błogostan. Siedząc i zajadając się smakołykami, rozmawiali o wielu rzeczach, choćby takich, jak quidditch. Gdyby rozmawiała o tym, z Harrym, albo Ronem, to rozmowa wydawałaby się jej paskudnie nudna i bezsensowna, ale bliźniak mówił o tym z taką pasją i z takim entuzjazmem, że trudno było nie zaciekawić się tym.

-A gdzie, tak właściwie zgubiłeś swój cień?- Ku zdziwieniu Grangerówny, chłopak wybuchł głośnym śmiechem i wprawił kujonke w nie lada zakłopotanie.

-Wiesz, że odkąd zaczęliśmy rozmowę, w pokoju wspólnym czekałem, aż zadasz to jedno pytanie?- _Co on plecie?_ Hermiona popatrzyła na niego wielkimi oczami, kompletnie nie rozumiejąc, jaki miałoby to sens. Czyżby przyszedł wypytać ją o Freda? Takiej myśli nie dopuszczała do siebie, bo była dla niej zbyt nieswoja. I dlatego, że w sumie chciałaby w końcu z kimś o tym porozmawiać. Wszyscy dookoła niej, zajęli się ostatnio swoimi połówkami, a ona została sama, ze swoimi zmartwieniami, co było dla niej dość ciężkie.

-Fred, dostał dodatkowy dzień szlabanu i od piątej nad ranem, czyści kociołki u Snape'a.- Dziewczyna na tę wiadomość zachichotała, bo prawdopodobnie Fredowi zrobi to naprawdę dobrze. W końcu każdy, kto ma szlaban u nauczyciela eliksirów, w końcu wychodzi na ludzi. Ona 'niestety' nie miała tej sposobności, mycia kociołków o piątej nad ranem w lochach, ale jej to chyba nie było potrzebne. Była wystarczająco przyzwoitą dziewczyną, wiec szlabany w jej wypadku nie były wskazane.

-Głupio wyszło z Harrym i Ginny, co? Była w nim zakochana, odkąd tylko zobaczyła go na peronie.- Nagła zmiana tematu bardzo zadziwiła dziewczynę.- Z Ronem i Lavender też, nie sądzisz?- Trudno było określić, do czego zmierzał George. Po obu z bliźniaków, trudno było się spodziewać czegokolwiek. Byli nieprzewidywalni i codziennie potrafili zaskakiwać czymś innym! To zadziwiające, ile mogą naraz TYLKO dwie osoby. I to tak niepozornie wyglądające. Gdy spojrzy się na nich, kiedy są spokojni, to wyglądają całkiem niegroźnie. Ale gdy na ich ustach, pojawia się ten przerażający łobuzerski uśmiech, już od razu wiadomo, z jakim typem osoby, ma się do czynienia.

-Tak, masz rację. Ale mimo wszystko jestem szczęśliwa, że… że Oni są szczęśliwi! W końcu są moimi przyjaciółmi, a Twoim rodzeństwem, Ty się nie cieszysz?

-Oczywiście, że się cieszę. Dziwnym trafem, wszyscy z mojego otoczenia zaczynają nagle się zakochiwać, tworzyć pary, rozchodzić się, a potem znowu z płaczem do siebie wracać. Można by powiedzieć, że to wszystko staję się dość monotonne. Jeszcze wiosna nie nadeszła, a wszyscy już się zakochali.- Jego oczy dziwnie zabłysły i Hermione przeszedł dreszcz niepokoju. Za każdym razem, gdy tylko widzi ten błysk, identyczny u obu bliźniaków, ma wrażenie, że zaraz stanie się coś strasznego.

-A, co z Tobą?

-W jakim sensie, co ze mną?...- _Czyżby to złowrogie coś miało właśnie nadejść? Nie psuj mi humoru, George…_

-No z tego, co wiem, nie masz chłopaka. A podobno Ty i mój brat…- W tym momencie, kujonka miała wrażenie, że czerwień zagościła na jej twarzy, aż po same uszy. Zapewne, gdyby miała piegi, wszystkie zostałyby zalane falą czerwoności, wywołane głupim tekstem rudzielca.

-Między mną i Fredem, niczego nie ma.- Hermiona nie zdążyła nawet zauważyć, kiedy wstała i oparła się o zimny mur. Chłód, przeszywający teraz jej ciało sprawił, że poczuła delikatną ulgę, jakby rumieniec powoli spływał z jej twarzy. Tak naprawdę, nie wiedziała, dlaczego się zarumieniła. Policzyła w myślach do dziesięciu i wzięła głęboki wdech. _Wszystko jest w porządku…_

-Jesteś tego pewna, Hermiono?- Jeden z bliźniaków, stał naprzeciwko niej i wpatrywał się w nią swoimi świecącymi oczkami, które przeszywały człowieka na wylot. Grangerówna znowu ujrzała złowrogi błysk w jego oczach, który zwiastował, że chłopak wcale nie skończył popisów swojej wiedzy, na temat życia towarzyskiego Hermiony. Nie była to zbyt przyjemna wizja, bo wiedziała, że rudzielec może powiedzieć o jedno słowo za dużo. Na szczęście wzięła ze sobą różdżkę i w ostateczności może na niego posłać stado małych, kolorowych ptaszków.

-Oczywiście. Tylko się przyjaźnimy.- W jednej sekundzie, George był tuż obok niej i pocałował ją w usta. Jego ciało, przywierało do jej tak, ze nie byłaby w stanie go odepchnąć nawet, gdyby chciała. A chciała. Był jednak za silny, aby krucha i delikatna kujonka była w stanie odeprzeć jego „atak". Kiedy rudowłosy raczył pozwolić jej wziąć oddech, intuicyjnie się odwróciła. To był błąd. Na końcu korytarzyka, stał Fred.

Nie wiedząc jak, Hermiona odrzuciła od siebie rudzielca i odbiegła w przeciwną stronę do tej, gdzie stał Fred. Jej myśli goniły jak oszalałe, tak jak ona korytarzami Hogwartu, a jednocześnie jakby wszystko w jej głowie ucichło i zamilkło. Tylko jakieś wredne głosiki, starały się ją wpędzić w poczucie winy. W pewnym momencie zorientowała się, że stoi przed drzwiami biblioteki. Nie miała pojęcia, jak się tam znalazła, bo kompletnie nie patrzyła jak się tam znalazła. Pomyluna Lovegood mówiła, że do istnieją jakieś istoty, które latają wokoło naszej głowy i podpowiadają nam różne rzeczy. Hermiona nie mogła sobie przypomnieć jak owe stworzona mogły się nazywać( bo zwykle niezbyt uważnie słuchała blondynki), ale była w stanie uwierzyć, że istnieją, bo prawdopodobnie podpowiedziały kujonce właśnie dokąd ma biec. Minęła ją para rozchichotanych puchonek, młodszych od niej i ich śmiech uzmysłowił dziewczynie, że od kilku minut wpatruję się w drzwi biblioteki. Szybkim ruchem czmychnęła do środka i zaczęła błądzić między półkami. Kiedy dotarła do najbardziej odległego zakątka skarbnicy wiedzy, Hermiona poczuła się bardzo bezpiecznie. Wciśnięty między dwa regały, stał bardzo stary fotel. Można by nawet pokusić się o to, aby określić go starszym niż te, w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów.

W tym zacisznym zakątku, nie było słychać szeptów rozmów, prowadzonych przez zakochane pary, które chciały być same i wybrały sobie akurat bibliotekę. Między regałami całowały się pary, ale tutaj wszystko znikało. Bardzo mało osób wiedziało, że w bibliotece istnieje w ogóle takie miejsce. Na półkach dookoła kujonki stały książki, które były otulone grubą warstwą kurzu, bo były to księgi, do których rzadko kiedy, ktokolwiek kusił się zaglądać. Gdy Hermiona wbiła się już w fotel i oparła głowę regał, przymknęła na chwilę oczy, aby uspokoić trochę myśli. W tym samym momencie poczuła paskudny ból głowy, który ustał, gdy tylko otworzyła oczy. Usłyszała ciche kroki, które z sekundy na sekundę robiły się coraz głośniejsze_. Żeby to tylko nie był, któryś z bliźniaków… _Kujonka wyprostowała się na fotelu i wyciągnęła jak najbardziej szyję, aby zobaczyć, kto nadchodzi z labiryntu korytarzy. Ku zdziwieniu Grangerówny, po chwili zza regału wyszła dziewczynka. Na pierwszy rzut oka, można powiedzieć, że jest jak wyjęta z filmu. Długie blond włosy, wielkie niebieskie oczy, schludny mundurek. Dziewczynka była Gryfonką, ale Hermiona nie mogła jej sobie przypomnieć, mimo że była prefektem i często miała styczność z młodszymi uczniami, a dziewczynka była prawdopodobnie z pierwszego roku. Do złudzenia przypominała Lune, ale była jeszcze słodsza. Wielka czerwona róża, która była spinką, widniała tuż nad jej uchem, co dodawało jej jeszcze większego uroku. Ku zdziwieniu starszej z dziewcząt, mijały minuty odkąd blondynka się zjawiła. Wlepiała w nią wielkie ślepia, co wprawiało kujonke w zakłopotanie. W pewnym momencie, ku uciesze Hermiony, dziewczynka wyciągnęła do niej rękę z jakąś karteczką. Gdy liścik został już odebrany, blondynka zarzuciła włosami i w podskokach ruszyła w drogę powrotną. Grangerówna zamrugała kilkukrotnie oczami, bo nie była pewna czy to faktycznie miało miejsce. Ta o wiele od niej młodsza dziewczynka, rozprowadzała dookoła siebie tak magiczną atmosferę, że miało się ochotę zanurzyć w świecie wyobraźni.

Kiedy kujonka przestała już rozmyślać o dziwnej dziewczynce, która przekazała jej kartkę, postanowiła ją przeczytać. Kiedy rozłożyła papier, ujrzała zgrabne, lekko pochylone pismo. Na pierwszy rzut oka można było powiedzieć, że osoba pisząca to, jest bardzo dokładna. Bo analizie pisma nadawcy, Hermiona wzięła się za czytanie wiadomości, która była dość krótka, przez co dziewczyna była zawiedziona.

„_Nie myślałaś może, aby zająć się warzeniem eliksirów?." _Cóż za bezsens! Dlaczego Grangerówna miałaby się zajmować warzeniem eliksirów? Eliksiry, były jednym z tych przedmiotów, których dziewczyna nie uwielbiała i nie uczyła się ich z wielką fascynacją, choć musiała przyznać, że czasami była w stanie zaciekawić się danym tematem, bądź eliksirem. Gdy tak rozmyślała o znaczeniu liściku, oparła swoją głowę o jeden z regałów, który znajdował się tuż obok fotela, na którym właśnie siedziała. Momentalnie, jej głowa osunęła się trochę, przez co kujonka poderwała się. Zauważyła, że książka, o którą właśnie oparła głowę, osunęła się do tyłu, po prawdopodobnie z drugiej strony regału nie było niczego do oparcia. Hermiona rzuciła tylko nieznacznie okiem na książkę, ale po chwili jej wzrok, wrócił do niej. _„Pradawne Eliksiry Miłości"._ Taki tytuł, widniał na grzbiecie księgi. _„Eureka!"_ Dziewczyna zachichotała cicho i sięgnęła po starą książkę. W przeciwieństwie do innych książek, nie była aż tak zakurzona, ale mimo wszystko, pokrywała ją delikatna pokrywa z kurzu. Była bardzo stara, jak wszystkie na tym regale. Jej grzbiet, ledwo trzymał się do reszty. Jej okładka była podarta i sądząc po tym, że ostatnia strona miała numer 745, a książka wyglądała, jakby miała tych stron maksymalnie sto, była zapewne w czasach swojej „młodości" wiele razy czytana. Hermiona otworzyła ją i zaczęła powoli przewracać kartki. Niektóre były wyblakłe tak bardzo, że momentami nie było możliwości się doczytać, albo tak poplamione, że także było to utrudnione. Niektóre miały kolor kawy, a inne kolor wymiocin i kujonka wolała nie zastanawiać się, dlaczego akurat taki kolor przybrały i kto w danym momencie miał ją w rękach…

W środku książki, był kwiatek. Prawdopodobnie kiedyś był żółty, bo teraz jego kolor był bardziej szary, aniżeli żółty, jak słońce. Przez jego zdeformowanie, trudno było dziewczynie stwierdzić, jaki to kwiat, ale tak naprawdę nie to się teraz liczyło. Do kwiatka była przyczepiona karteczka, która wyróżniała się wśród swojego tła, bo była biała. Dziewczyna szybko zorientowała się, że to samo pismo, które widniało na karteczce, która dostała od dziewczynki. „Kiedyś, będziemy starzy jak ta książka. Wyblakli i zniszczeni jak ten kwiat. Ale mimo to, zawsze będzie w nas coś tak jasnego, jak ta kartka." Hermiona uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i powtórzyła kilkakrotnie tekst, który został zapisany na kartce. Dopiero teraz, przyszło jej do głowy pytanie, czy to właśnie Fred mógłby napisać to wszystko. Wydawało się to jej niemożliwe. Niewiarygodne. Nieprawdopodobne. Po prostu nie. To nie pasowało do rudzielca. Był porywczy, niespokojny, niecierpliwy… Czasami mógł być nadzwyczajnie ciepły i miły, łagodny oraz dobry, a może nawet romantyczny. Mimo wszystko, te karteczki, ta dziewczynka, te książki… Nic do siebie nie pasowało. Nie pasowało też, do bliźniaka_. A co, jeżeli to George? _Taka myśl, w głowie Grangerówny ukazała się tylko raz, tak samo szybko jak myśl o tym, że to Fred mógłby być nadawcą tych liścików. Byli kompletnie inni, a jednocześnie prawie identyczni i Hermiona była pewna, że to nie żaden z nich napisał to wszystko.

Schowała dwie karteczki i kwiat do kieszeni, po czym podniosła się z fotela. Pomaszerowała bibliotecznym labiryntem i zapewne tylko dzięki temu, że znała tę drogę na pamięć, dotarła do głównych działów. Poprosiła bibliotekarkę, o wypożyczenie obskurnej książki. Patrzyła na nią trochę spod byka, jakby zwariowała, kompletnie nie rozumiejąc powodu, dla którego mogłaby wypożyczać taką książkę. Szczerze mówiąc, kujonka zapewne zrobiłaby to samo. Kto chciałby taką książkę? Nikt. Poza nią. Kiedy opuściła bibliotekę, powoli szła w stronę wieży Gryffindoru. Zastanawiała się, czy spotka jeszcze kiedyś małą dziewczynkę, z hipnotyzującymi oczami. Miała taką nadzieje, bo jej oczy sprawiały, że można było zapomnieć o wszystkim dookoła.

Hermiona nie myślała o incydencie z Georgem. Teraz bardziej interesowała ją tajemnicza sprawa kwiatka i liścików. Było to tajemnicze i fascynujące, jak książki. Za cel, postawiła sobie dowiedzenie się, kim był nadawcą tych dziwnych karteczek. Wpadła też na pomysł, aby porozmawiać z blondynką, bo to w końcu ona podała jej pierwszy klucz, do zagadki. Ale to byłoby za łatwe. Zapewne dostała ten liścik od kogoś, ten ktoś dostał od innej osoby, a ta osoba od kogoś jeszcze innego, i tak dalej… Kiedy stanęła przed wejściem do wieży, Gruba Dama zaczęła coś do niej mówić, ale kujonka nie była w stanie jej słuchać i trochę niegrzecznie jej przerywając, wypowiedziała hasło. Gdy przekroczyła próg, ujrzała dość sporo Gryfonów, porozsiadanych w fotelach. Ten widok nie był zbyt zadziwiający, bo w końcu była sobota. Niepokojące było to, że w jednym momencie zapadła cisza i wszystkie oczy były wlepione w nią. W niewinną Hermione Granger, która nie miała sobie nic do zarzucenia. Mogłaby przysiąc, że kiedy zrobiła pierwszy krok, kilka dziewcząt prychnęło pod nosem, a kilka zrobiło to dość głośno. Kilka zaś, zmieniło wzrok z „ zabójczy" na „ śmierć w męczarniach i błaganiu o śmierć". Kujonka nie miała pojęcia, czym mogła sobie aż tak nagrabić, ale chcąc nie chcąc, wszyscy wlepiali w nią oczy i mimo, że nic złego nie zrobiła, miała ochotę wybiec z płaczem, do swojego dormitorium, albo z powrotem do biblioteki. Rozejrzała się nerwowo po pokoju wspólnym i nigdzie nie mogła dostrzec wiecznie roztrzepanej czupryny Harry'ego. Prawdopodobnie miał trening quidditcha, albo siedział gdzieś w zacisznym zakątku z Cho. Rudą głowę Rona, znalazła szybko. Siedział on, na schodach prowadzących do swojego dormitorium. Głowę miał spuszczoną i można by stwierdzić, że bardzo interesowały go czubki jego butów, bo był nimi jakby zafascynowany. Wpatrywał się w swoje buty z uporem maniaka, a Hermiona tak bardzo chciała, aby spojrzał na nią i powiedział jej, co się teraz dzieję. Nie wiedziała jeszcze, że miała ją o tym poinformować Ginny.

-Jak Ty w ogóle mogłaś to zrobić! Jesteś z siebie zadowolona?- Rudowłosa była zła. Rozwścieczona. Widać było, że ledwo, co powstrzymuje się do wybuchnięcia krzykiem, bo jak na razie był to tylko delikatnie podniesiony głos. W tym momencie, Hermionie zaświtała w głowie odpowiedź. Gred i Forg. Byli ogólnie lubiani, przez wszystkich. Prawdopodobnie pokłócili się przez nią i cała wina została zwalona na nią, a to przecież George ją pocałował, a nie ona jego! Czyżby bliźniacy tak przedstawili swoją wersję wydarzeń? Nie była to optymistyczna opcja. Kujonka rozmyślała nad wieloma scenariuszami tego, jak mogło być, ale z jej pracy filmowca, wyrwała ją rozwścieczona rudowłosa dziewczyna, która uporczywie miała zaplecione ręce na piersi i stojąc naprzeciwko niej, wpatrywała się w nią wzrokiem, który potrafi prawdopodobnie przeciąć najgrubszy metal, w ułamku sekundy i wypalić w człowieku dziurę na wylot.

-Zraniłaś mojego brata. Trudno mi będzie Ci to wybaczyć.- Po tych słowach, Ginewra odwróciła się na pięcie i wbiegła do swojego dormitorium, a Hermiona stała jak wryta na środku pokoju wspólnego i wszyscy nadal patrzyli na nią jak na wybryk natury. Wszystko jakby jeszcze bardziej ucichło i nawet ciche prychnięcia zamilkły. Wszyscy jakby bali się nawet oddychać, czy mrugać.

- Ron? Powiedz coś…- Kujonka podjęła próbę sprawdzenia, jak zły jest na nią przyjaciel. Albo też, jak bardzo jej nienawidzi, bo taka możliwość, też wchodziła w grę. Nie wiedziała, jak ona by się zachowała w takiej sytuacji, bo w końcu była jedynaczką. Jednak gdyby np. z jej siostrą zerwał chłopak, albo ją zdradzić… Wychodziłaby ze skóry, aby zrobić coś temu, kto był w stanie zranić kogoś dla niej ważnego. Nie dziwiła się więc wcale reakcji rudowłosej. Nie zdziwiłaby się też, gdyby miała dostać wyjca od pani Weasley, ale mimo wszystko wolałaby, żeby nie miało to miejsca…

-George Ci powiedział, tak?

-Nie. Widziała was Parkinson.

Ból głowy, był nie do wytrzymania. Oczy zamykały się i piekły paskudnie. Kartki książki niewygodnie układały się w dłoniach i Hermiona miała dosyć nawet czytania. Jasny ogień z kominka, w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów, coraz bardziej dogasał i nauka transmutacji szła jej coraz gorzej. Kujonka miała mieć następnego dnia, aż dwie godziny z McGonagall, więc wolała mieć opanowany materiał na daną lekcje, ale nic nie wchodziło jej do głowy. Czytała tylko tekst, ale nie miała pojęcia, co czyta. Cały wczorajszy dzień, nie wychodziła z dormitorium. Każde wychylenie głowy za drzwi łączyło się z byciem na widelcach wszystkich, którzy w danym momencie byli w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów. Za każdym razem, gdy szła gdziekolwiek, napotykała spojrzenia pełne nienawiści. I jedyną osobą, która wierzyła w jej wersje wydarzeń, był Harry. Jako jedyny był w stanie z nią porozmawiać, wysłuchać, zrozumieć… Czuła się teraz mała, zagubiona i samotna. Ale przecież nic nie zrobiła. Była świadoma tego, że to George ją pocałował i nie pozwolił jej wyrwać się z uścisku, a nie odwrotnie! To nie było sprawiedliwe, że to ona musiała obrywać, za jego głupotę. Swoją drogą, zastanawiało ją, dlaczego to zrobił. Nigdy nie wykazywał większego zainteresowania jej osobą. To zawsze Fred był tym, który interesował się kujonką. Po zajściu z Ginewra, chciała porozmawiać z którymś z bliźniaków, a najlepiej z obydwoma. Z Georgem, aby na niego nawrzeszczeć tak, aby zapamiętał ją do końca swoich dni i aby nigdy nie przyszło mu do głowy robić coś tak głupiego. Chciała się także dowiedzieć, po co to zrobił i jaki miał w tym swój chory cel. Gdyby miała sposobność porozmawiać z drugim bliźniakiem, to zapewne by go przeprosiła, bo było jej strasznie głupio przez to, co się stało. Mimo, że nie była to jej wina, ona czuła się także winna. Bardzo lubiła Freda i nie chciała, żeby miał o niej jakieś złe zdanie. Nie chciała być w jego oczach, łamaczką serc… niestety nie miała możliwości porozmawiania ani z jednym, ani z drugim. Obaj unikali jej jak ognia, albo po prostu siedzieli w swoim dormitorium, albo zaszyci w jakimś zakątku zamku. Nie widziała ich, od pamiętnego zajścia, którego Hermiona wolałaby zapomnieć, ale nie było to jednak możliwe. Jak na złość !

- Dochodzi trzecia. I tak niczego już się nie nauczysz.- Ze strachu, wypadła jej z rąk książka od transmutacji. Podskoczyła na wysiedzianym fotelu i z bijącym sercem odwróciła się w stronę, z którego pochodził ten głos. To Harry stał obok niej i patrzył na nią z czułością.

-Tak, wiem. Zaraz się położę. Trochę się zamyśliłam…- Przyjaciel uśmiechnął się z politowaniem i przysiadł na fotelu obok. Jego kruczoczarne włosy, wydawały się jeszcze bardziej roztrzepane niż zwykle. Zapewne było to sprawką Cho, ale możliwość, że stała za tym poduszka, też wchodziła w grę, bo przecież zapewne został wyrwany czymś ze snu. Lubiła, kiedy był przy niej. Czuła wtedy, że może komuś powiedzieć, co jej leży na sercu, albo wypłakać się. Ostatnio był trochę nieobecny, najpierw przez Ginny, a potem przez Cho. Oddalili się od siebie, ale mimo wszystko byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Był zawsze, kiedy tego najbardziej potrzebowała i była mu za to bardzo wdzięczna. Potrafił pocieszać, jak nikt inny! W przeciwieństwie do Ronalda, był bardziej opiekuńczy i dostrzegał więcej szczegółów. Widział, co się dookoła niego dzieję i zauważał rzeczy, które były bardzo istotne, ale zwykle nikt nie zwracał na nie uwagi.

Harry poprawił swoje okulary i wziął głęboki oddech, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć. Zrobił to kilkukrotnie, ale słowa nie chciały wyjść mu z ust. Po którejś już z kolei próbie, potrafił się wreszcie wysłowić.

-Nie powinnaś się tym tak zamartwiać. Pamiętasz, kiedy ja i Ginny zerwaliśmy? To co się wtedy działo, było kompletną masakrą! Teraz już nikt o tym nie pamięta. Niedługo wszystkim przejdzie, zobaczysz. W najbliższym czasie na pewno uda Ci się porozmawiać z bliźniakami…

- Harry, przestań. Twoje słowa nie mają teraz najmniejszego sensu. Dla mnie liczy się teraz, nie potem. Czas jest dla mnie teraz najważniejszy. Fred nie chcę ze mną rozmawiać.- Hermiona w tym momencie oderwała wzrok od przyjaciela i przeniosła go na ogień, który coraz słabiej palił się w kominku. Prawdopodobnie wywierciła wybrańcowi dziurę w głowię, bo jej oczy potrafiły w tym momencie zabijać. Może nie do końca było to teraz widać, ale była naprawdę bardzo zła. Gotowało się w niej, bo nie mogła nic zrobić. Nic, co by teraz powiedziała nie zmieniłoby jej sytuacji, bo on i tak nie chciałby z nią rozmawiać.

Coraz częściej przyłapywała się na tym, że ciągle myślała o rudzielcu. I o tym, co by było gdyby. Co by było gdyby, nie wróciłaby wtedy do Nory z hukiem, co by było gdyby nie całowała się z Georgem. Albo, co by było, gdyby całowała się z Fredem… Lubiła tak gdybać, bo to jej dawało nadzieję. Nadzieję na to, że wyjdzie na korytarz i nie będzie na językach wszystkich dookoła i że będzie mogła normalnie porozmawiać z bliźniakami…

-Hermiono, ja…- Nie zdołał dokończyć zdania. Wejście za obrazem otworzyło się i do środka weszła postać o rudych włosach. _Jest trzecia nad ranem, co on tutaj robi?..._

-Oh, nie przeszkadzajcie sobie. Jeżeli chcecie, możecie się całować.

-Fred, poroz…

-Nie będę z Tobą rozmawiać. Dobranoc.- Bliźniak rzucił jej tylko nic niewarte spojrzenie i udał się schodami do swojego dormitorium, nie mogąc uraczyć jej, chociażby jednym, małym spojrzenie. _Nie, to nie. Nie będę się prosiła!_ Kujonka zauważyła właśnie, że przyjaciel otwiera usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale uprzedziła go i wstała z fotela.

-Dobranoc Harry.- Z rozwścieczoną miną, Grangerówna ruszyła w stronę swojego dormitorium i wydawało jej się wtedy, że ma w nosie to wszystko, co się stało.

Hermiona właśnie odprawiała ostatnich pierwszaków, którzy gdyby się nie pośpieszyli, byliby się spóźnili na pociąg do domu. Mijała także dziwną dziewczynkę, która spotkała w bibliotece i z listy osób wyjeżdżających do domu na święta, dowiedziała się, że ma na imię Alice. Kujonka nie myliła się myśląc, że jest pierwszo roczniaczką. Mimo, że była w Hogwarcie dopiero od pół roku, miała już opinię pomylonej. Koledzy i koleżanki nazywali ją siostrą Luny Lovegood. Były bardzo podobne z wyglądu, oraz z charakteru, ale tak naprawdę nigdy nie miały sposobności porozmawiać, albo chociażby spotkać się, bądź minąć na korytarzu. Grangerówna nie dostała więcej tajemniczych liścików, ani także zasuszonych kwiatków. Wszystko było w normie aż do tego stopnia, że robiło się to nudne. Ten okres, minął jej bardzo szybko, bo już zaczynała się przygotowywać do sumów. Była bardzo sumienną uczennicą, a jej bardzo zależało na dobrych ocenach. Poza uczeniem się, zdołała poskromić złość Ronalda oraz furię Ginewry, co było nie lada wyzwaniem. Oboje jej wybaczyli, ale porozmawiać z bliźniakami, sposobności niestety nie miała. W końcu przestała już się tym przejmować, bo stwierdziła, że nie będzie za nimi latać, jak by nie wiadomo kim ważnym byli. Skoro oni nie chcieli z nią rozmawiać, Ona nie będzie się prosić, aby zostać wysłuchaną

Bal, który odbył się rok temu, tak bardzo spodobał się uczniom oraz profesorom, że postanowili wdrążyć go w mury zamku, jako tradycję. Wyjazd do domu, zadeklarowało tak wiele osób, że Bal Bożonarodzeniowy, odbył się przed świętami, aby wszyscy nie musieli rezygnować z wyjazdu do swoich rodzin. Harry poszedł z Cho, nie odrywając oczywiście od niej wzroku. Lavender, przyklejona do Rona, weszła do wielkiej sali, w złotej sukni, a Ginny z oczami wlepionymi w Jonathan'a, poszła w pięknej, fioletowej sukience. Ona zaś, dała się namówić na wyjście na bal, z Nicholasem… Przystojnym puchonem, którego o dziwo poznała w bibliotece. Tak jak ona, uwielbiał uczyć się, oraz czytać książki, co było niespotykanym zjawiskiem. Początkowo wydawało jej się, że znaleźli wspólny język, ale myliła się. Kłócili się o byle błahostkę. Najpierw była przekonana, że to wszystko jego wina, dlatego im nie wyszło, ale dopiero potem zdała sobie sprawę, że ciągle przyrównuję go do Freda. Weasley przyszedł na bal, z Angeliną. Gdy zobaczyła ich wchodzącym razem do wielkiej Sali, miała ochotę rozszarpać wszystkich, którzy byli w jej obrębie. Wiedziała, że nic by to nie dało, ale złość, jaka w niej siedziała, rozrywała ją od środka! Domagała się wyjścia na zewnątrz i powiedzeniu wszystkim dookoła, co myśli o tym wszystkim.

Czasami wydawało jej się, że kiedy siedziała wieczorami w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów, Fred chciał coś do niej powiedzieć, ale szybko się rozmyślał… Nie widziała także, aby od pamiętnego incydentu z Georgem, robili coś razem. Bliźniacy chyba nadal nie rozmawiali ze sobą i byli na siebie źli. Było to naprawdę dziwne. Mieli wcześniej plany, co do otwarcia sklepu, co do swoich eksperymentów. Niby takie piękne, a wszystko zostało zniszczone przez jedną rozczochraną kujonkę o zębach bobra. Ale ona nie mogła zmienić czasu. Czasami zastanawiała się, co by się stało, gdyby użyła swojego zmieniaczu czasu, ale obiecała sobie, że nigdy więcej nie zmieni obrotu wydarzeń- chyba, że w razie największego niebezpieczeństwa, zagrożenia życia, wielkiej wojny, która miałaby zabić wszystkich czarodziejów, lub czegoś podobnie przerażającego na samą myśl o tym. Starała się odpędzać od siebie te wszystkie myśli.

Stojąc właśnie przed budynkiem Hogwartu i odhaczając po kolei wszystkie przechodzące obok niej osoby i patrząc na spadające płatki śniegu, myślała o tym wszystkim, co miało miejsce przez ostatnie miesiące. Gdyby zrobiła teraz bilans, wszystko poszłoby prawdopodobnie na straty, a to nie było zbytnio nastrajające. Dopiero co zdołała odciągnąć od siebie dwóch drugoroczniaków, którzy kłócili się o coś zajadle, a już z oddali słyszała podniesione głosy jakiś dziewcząt.

-To jest Mon-Ron i Tobie nic do tego, Ty przebrzydła…

-Oh tak? Niedługo to będzie Mon-Ron, a nie Twój Ty głupia…-Reszty nie dało się już słyszeć, bo jedna z dziewcząt, rzuciła się na drugą. Hermiona jak najszybciej pobiegła w kierunku, z którego dochodziły stłumione krzyki i to, co zobaczyła przerosło jej najśmielsze oczekiwania. Po śniegu, przed budynkiem szkoły, tarzały się Lavender Brown oraz Mariana Ivanowa. Ta druga, była piękną o rok młodszą ślizgonką. Miała chyba jakieś słowiańskie korzenie, ale kujonka nie była pewna, bo jej akcent był iście angielski. Nie znała jej, słyszała zaledwie tylko pare rzeczy. Gdy przypomniała sobie, jak wykrzykiwały coś o Ronaldzie, dopiero była w stanie posklejać wszystko, co o niej słyszała do kupy. Wiedza, jaką dysponowała Hermiona, opierała się zaledwie na tym, że Mariana, ubóstwia wręcz rudowłosych chłopaków. Wiedziała także, że ostatnio coraz częściej kręci się wokół Gryfonów, a to by po prostu znaczyło, że była zakochana w Ronie, który był, z Lavender! Chcąc nie chcą, Grangerówna musiała rozdzielić bijące się dziewczyny, bo to należało do jej obowiązków prefekta. _Swoją drogą, gdzie jest ten parszywy Weasley? Też jest prefektem, a mnie przydałaby się pomoc! _

Gdy obie zostały odciągnięte od siebie na bezpieczną odległość i przytrzymane przez chłopców z ich domów, zostały odhaczone na liście i zabrane na stację. Gdy na jej kartce, zostały zaledwie dwa nazwiska, czekała mimo wszystko, nie chcąc kogokolwiek przegapić. W końcu nadbiegły dwie małe krukonki przepraszając i tłumacząc się, że nie mogły znaleźć swoich ulubionych różowych rękawiczek. Były prawdopodobnie bliźniaczkami, bo było trudno je od siebie odróżnić, nawet trudniej niż bliźniaków Weasley… Kiedy pobiegły w stronę większej grupy starszych osób, z Revenclawu, Hermiona odetchnęła z ulgą. Była sobota, a jutro wigilia. Jak na razie, zapowiadało się ciekawie, bo z Gryfonów, zostawała w Hogwarcie tylko Ona, Harry i Weasleyowie, poza Ginny, która została zaproszona razem ze swoim chłopakiem do jego rodziców na święta. Mimo, że dopiero niedawno pożegnała się w przyjaciółką, już nie mogła się doczekać, kiedy dostanie od niej sowę, jacy są jego rodzice. Rodziców Harry'ego, niestety poznać nie miała możliwości…

Kujonka owinęła się mocniej szalem i ruszyła w stronę drzwi wejściowych do zamku. Było bardzo mroźno i chciała jak najszybciej znaleźć się w ciepłym pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów.

-Panno Granger,czy wszyscy już poszli?

-Tak, pani profesor. Nie obyło się bez drobnych problemów, ale jż wszystko jest porządku.- Dziewczyna podała profesor McGonagall kartkę, ze skreślonymi nazwiskami, uśmiechnęła się delikatnie do Hermiony i poszła dalej, długim korytarzem. Kujonka zaś ruszyła do wieży Gryffindoru, aby usiąść w cieple kominka.

Kiedy usadowiła się już w fotelu, najbliżej kominka, ze swojego dormitorium schodził Ron. Był odziany tylko w podkoszulek i długie spodnie, które były jego piżamą. _Czy On nie może wstawać wcześniej?_ To niedorzeczne, że kiedy ona zajmowała się pierwszakami, oraz całą listą osób, wyjeżdżających na święta, on po prostu sobie spał!

-Już wstałaś? Przecież mamy wolne.-Hermiona prychnęła cicho, a Ron przeciągnął się ospale i ziewnął, pokazując całe swoje uzębienie, oraz wnętrze swojego gardła. Prawdopodobnie wczoraj wieczorem jadł czekoladowe żaby, ale szczerze mówiąc, wolałaby o tym nie wiedzieć.

-W przeciwieństwie do Ciebie, niektórzy mają coś więcej do roboty niż tylko spanie, Ty ptasi móżdżku.- Kujonka ze zdziwienia otworzyła szerzej oczy i podniosła wzrok. Miała zamiar powiedzieć coś podobnego, ale to nie z jej ust wypłynęły te słowa dezaprobaty. Niedaleko Rona, stał jego starszy brat Fred i przyglądał się młodszemu z wyraźną pogardą. Uśmiechnął się szelmowsko pod nosem i Hermiona mogłaby przysiąc, że zerknął na nią katem oka. Niestety nie miała możliwości porozmawiania z nim, bo szybko wyszedł z pokoju wspólnego. Jak zwykle z resztą. Zawsze odchodził, wychodził, wchodził gdzieś, byle tylko być z dala od kujonki i od tego, co ma mu do powiedzenia. Grangerówna pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową. _To teraz nieważne._

-Kojarzysz może Mariane?... To taka ładna ślizgonka.- Rudowłosy zmarszczył brwi i usiadł na fotelu obok niej. Wyraźnie unikał jej wzorku i wlepił oczy w ogień, który mocno ogrzewał oboje.

-Nie kojarzę, a dlaczego pytasz?- Kujonka uśmiechnęła się i miała ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem, ale powstrzymała się. Ledwo, co- ale mimo wszystko jej się to udało. _Czy to jest u nich rodzinne?_

-Nie ściemniaj. Mów, o co chodzi.- Ronald podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na nią miną zbitego psa. Hermionie wydawało się, że zaraz się rozpłacze, ale na jej szczęście nie zrobił tego. Już kiedyś musiała pocieszać ryczącą Weasleyówne, a trzeba wierzyć na słowo, że jest to ciężka praca, bo potrafi długo i wylewnie płakać. Co, jeżeli to także, jest u nich rodzinne i Ron płakałby godzinami? Prawdopodobnie nie byłaby w stanie znieść aż takiej wylewności uczuć, ze strony przyjaciela.

-Ona jest po prostu okrutna! Zabrania mi wszystkiego, jest zaborcza i paskudnie zazdrosna! A z Marianą był tylko ten jeden raz, ale ja chyba… - W tym momencie kujonka nie mogła się powstrzymać i wybuchła gromkim śmiechem, przez co rudowłosy musiał przerwać swoją iście fascynującą historię o niespełnionej miłości i tym podobnych sprawach. Popatrzył na nią złowrogo, jakby ona kompletnie go nie rozumiała, a to było przecież nie prawdą. Rozumiała go, aż za dobrze.

Hermiona siedziała przy kominku, zaczytana w książkę, którą opierała o podkulone kolana. Nie mogła dokładnie wczytać się w tekst, bo chciało jej się śmiać. Właśnie wspominała, jak rozmawiała z Ronaldem i jak żalił się jej, jaka to Lavender jest zła i niedobra. Doradziła mu, aby po prostu zakończył ten związek, w trybie natychmiastowym. Udali się, więc razem do sowiarni, skąd wysłał jej list, o tym, że nie będzie z nią dłużej. Potem, postanowili zastanowić się co z Marianą. Oboje wiedzieli, że ich związek wywołałby istna burzę z piorunami i nic nie można było na to poradzić! Slytherin i Gryffindoru, od zawsze byli wrogami- to było niezmienne. Hermiona powołała się na słowa, że miłość wszystko zwycięży, ale sama nie do końca była przekonana, co do tego, czy jest to prawdą. W jej przypadku, nie sprawdziło się… Ale o tym myśleć nie chciała. Nie chciała myśleć także o Fredzie, jako o obiekcie jej uczuć, bo to by było… dość dziwne. Czuła się nieswojo z takową myślą i wolała pomóc swojemu w przyjacielowi, przyjacielowi jego miłosnych rozterkach. Rozmawiali także z Harrym, który był po prostu oburzony i był wstanie znieść myśli, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel, którego znał od początku szkoły, byłby teraz ze ślizgonką. Na nic się zdały tłumaczenia, że nie każdy, kto został przydzielony do Slytherinu, jest żywym Malfoyem, wredną Parkinson, albo tępym Crabbem. Postanowili poczekać, do powrotu Lavender do szkoły i dopiero potem podjąć decyzję, odnoście Mariany. Cała trójka, była zgodna z tym, że gdy Brown wróci do zamku, zrobi niezłe przedstawienie, o którym będzie głośno, aż to sumów. Potem Hermiona zdradziła rudowłosemu przyjacielowi wejście do kuchni i na pocieszenie poszli zjeść jakieś słodycze. Przygnębiony Ronald wrócił do swojego dormitorium, a ona została w pokoju wspólnym, rozmyślając nad tym, że wszyscy w tej rodzinie, mieli takiego pecha do miłości. _Muszę pamiętać, aby przy najbliższej okazji zapytać o to panią Weasley…_

Grangerówna, cały dzień mogła zaliczyć do… no właśnie, do jakich? Pomogła przyjacielowi, pouczyła się, spełniła swoje obowiązki prefekta, czyli ogólnie zrobiła to, co powinna. Ale z drugiej strony, był to dzień wyjątkowo nudny, powolny, leniwy… Nie pasował trochę, do Hermiony, ale mogła z czystym sercem stwierdzić, że należał się jej taki dzień wolny od wszystkiego. W zamku było teraz bardzo cicho, więc odpoczynek był tym bardziej możliwy. Wszyscy uczniowie, którzy zostali w zamku, siedzieli w swoich pokojach wspólnych. Widziała także kilka dziewcząt, które szły do biblioteki. Wszyscy, którzy byli choć trochę ambitniejsi niż Harry i Ronald, zaczynali się brać do nauki, bo jak wiadomo, nie za tak długo, będą sumy. Kujonka mogła rozmyślać o tym godzinami, ale nie potrafiła. Bardziej ciążyło jej teraz to, że ma coraz więcej sposobności do porozmawiania z Fredem, a nie potrafi ich wykorzystać. Chłopak został na święta, w Hogwarcie, bo jego rodzice pojechali do Charliego, do Rumunii. Angeliną pojechała do domu, co sprawiło, że Hermionie było jakoś lżej na sercu… Niby nie widywała ich zbyt często razem, ale mimo wszystko lepiej się czuła, kiedy była pewna, że nie są blisko siebie. Nie mogła być oczywiście w stu procentach pewna, że nie są razem, ani że nic między nimi nie ma, ale… nie mogła sobie pozwolic na takie myślenie. _Co się ze mną dzieję?_ Nie mogła sobie w ogóle pozwolić, na myślenie o Fredzie! To było niedorzeczne. I na jej szczęście, przeszkodził jej w tym Ronald, którzy otulony swetrem, szedł z ponurą miną.

-Dokąd się wybierasz?

-Idę do kuchni.- Hermiona zaśmiała się cicho, bo wiedziała, że pomysł z pokazaniem rudzielcowi wejścia do kuchni, będzie świetnym pomysłem do poprawienia mu humoru! Miała wtedy jednak nadzieję, że szybko zapomni, gdzie owe wejście się znajdowało i nie będzie tam aż tak czestym gościem. Bo w końcu, chcąc nie chcąc, musiał także chodzić na normalne posiłki, a jeżeli dalej by tak poszło, zamiast jeść jak każdy, jadłby tylko między posiłkami.

-Tylko… mógłbyś nie nadużywać skrzatów? To takie dobre stworzenia.- Hermiona uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, a Ron rozpromieniał na te słowa. Uśmiechnął się szeroko do przyjaciółki, przytaknął na jej prośbę i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia z pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów. Gdy została już sama, odstawiła książkę na mały stoliczek obok fotela i zapatrzyła się w ogień. Po podłodze tańczyły małe cienie, ale nagle kilka z nich, zamieniło się w większe. Otworzyła szerzej oczy, ale nadal nie odrywała ich od kominka. Jej serce zaczęło bić odrobinę szybciej. Była świadoma, kim była owa postać, która stoi niedaleko niej. Tylko Fred, mógł zakradać się w ciszy, wiedząc, że jest mimo wszystko zauważony. To był na pewno on.

Po dłuższej chwili, usiadł na fotelu obok niej i prawdopodobnie tak jak i ona, przyglądał się płomyczkom, tańczącym na drewnie. Nie mogła powiedzieć, czy było tak na pewno- mogła tylko przypuszczać, bo bała się do niego odwrócić.

Sekundy, zamieniały się w minuty i czas nieubłaganie przemykał między palcami, a Hermiona chciałaby go zatrzymać. Podobało jej się to, jak było teraz. Siedzieli w ciszy, przyglądając się płomieniom, nikogo dookoła nie było. Za oknem była całkowita ciemność, a w środku tylko delikatne światło w kominku. To jak tunel, na którego końcu jest nadzieja. Malutka, tląca się nadzieja, na coś lepszego. Na światłość…

-Wiem, że to nie była Twoja wina. George mi wszystko powiedział. Przepraszam.- Jej serce w tej chwili, biło już jak oszalałe i bała się, że Fred może to usłyszeć. Głupio by się czuła w takiej sytuacji. Wszystko było poważne, ciche, a tu nagle takie „bum, bum, bum, bum". Jej serce domagało się wyjścia na zewnątrz i pokazać swoje szczęście. Jej mózg za to, był wielce oburzony zachowaniem serca i miał ochotę je uciszyć, ale anatomia człowieka mu na to nie pozwalała. Był zły, na rudzielca, że dopiero teraz sam dowiedział się prawdy i raczył do niej z tym przyjść. Chciał wywołać na swojej właścicielce takie uczucia, aby wreszcie przywaliła temu chłopakowi rudą czapą, ale było to chyba niemożliwe. Zrobiłby to sam- gdyby był istotą, ale z racji, że nie mógł chodzić, ani wygrażać pięściami, musiał zachować zdrowy rozsądek i przelewać go na swoją właścicielkę, która traciła zmysły.

Gdy minęły już następne minuty i cisza, która między nimi była, ciążyła niezmiernie, Hermiona odważyła się powoli odwrócić głowę w stronę Freda, ale było to dla niej bardzo trudne. Spojrzała mu niepewnie w oczy, na zaledwie kilka sekund i kiwnęła nieznacznie głową. Gdy wykonała ten gest, można by powiedzieć, że uszło z niego powietrze. Wcześniej siedział jak na szpilkach, a teraz wszystko było całkowicie normalne. Wyglądał pogodnie, uśmiechnął się delikatnie, ale kujonka nie mogła znieść tego widoku i odwróciła wzrok z powrotem do kominka. Patrzyła w ogień i z sekundy na sekundę, odnosiła coraz większe wrażenie, że płomyki po prostu… tańczą. Tak jak Indianie tańczą, wokoło ogniska, mogłoby się zdawać, ze i one. Wzięła głęboki oddech, zamknęła na dłuższą chwilę oczy, otworzyła i… płomyki nadal tańczyły. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do siebie, bo zdała sobie sprawę, że to pewnie Fred coś przy tym majstrował. To by było zdecydowanie w jego stylu.

-Dobrej nocy, Hermiono.- Czuła, że chłopak patrzy na nią i oczekuję, że się odwróci, uśmiechnie się, odpowie… cokolwiek. Ale ona pozostawała nieugięta i obserwowała fascynujący taniec płomyków, który potrafił hipnotyzować. Dopiero po pewnym czasie, usłyszała jak Fred odchodzi. W tym samym momencie, gdy usłyszała zamknięcie drzwi, do jego dormitorium, płomyki przestały tańczyć.

-Ej, a patrzcie, co ja dostałem!- Z dołu, można było słyszeć krzyk chłopców, cieszących się z prezentów. Hermiona wiedziała, że nie będzie już wstanie zmrużyć oka, przez ich wydzieranie się, więc postanowiła wziąć także swoje prezenty i iść do pokoju wspólnego, pochwalić się także tym, co i ona dostała. Wzięła więc sporą i na dodatek ciężką kupkę prezentów i powoli zeszła na dół. Gdy chłopcy zobaczyli ją z taka stertą paczuszek, pomogli jej w znoszeniu tego na dół. Usiadła przy jednym z foteli i rozłożyła wokół siebie paczuszki. Wszyscy byli w piżamach i można było wyczuć rodzinny klimat… a może tylko ten cynamon, który unosił się w powietrzu? _Swoją drogą, skąd w pokoju wspólnym wziął się cynamon? _Odpowiedź nadeszła szybko, bowiem podszedł do niej Ron, z pudełkiem pełnym babeczek, obficie obsypanych cynamonem, którego rudzielec uwielbiał. Kujonka wzięła jedną i zaciągnęła się jej pięknym zapachem, który kojarzył się z domem. Nie, żeby jej jakoś specjalnie brakowało domu rodzinnego, bo w końcu pisała do rodziców… ale tak po prostu.

Zabrała się za rozpakowywanie prezentów. Książki, książki, książki… Dostała także książkę, od pani Weasley. Nie była to zwykła książka, bowiem książką kucharska_. Czyżby Molly chciała mieć w rodzinie dobrą kucharkę?_ Zaśmiała się cicho. Wszyscy traktowali ją jak członka rodziny weasleyów, wiec nie było problemu, aby i ona siebie tak traktowała. Od rodziców dostała piękny wisiorek, z dopiską, że będzie idealnie pasował do jej sukienki, którą założyła na bal. Zapomniała niestety napisać rodzicom, że bal już się odbył. Gdy sięgnęła po następną z rozpakowanych już książek, nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom. "Pradawne Eliksiry Miłości". W nowiutkiej oprawie, z piękną okładką. Gruba księga, ze wszystkimi kartkami. Wszystkie były bielutkie z czarnymi małymi literkami. Bez żadnych plam. Zaczęła wertować kartki i znalazła to, czego podświadomie szukała. W środku był kwiatek, taki jak tamten, ale był… jak świeżo zerwany. Ale do niego, była przyczepiona obskurna kartka. Pożółkła, poplamiona, z brzydkim pismem, ledwo widocznym na tle tego brudu. „Możemy być i piękni i pełni kolorów. Ale może być w nas coś strasznego, ciemnego…" Hermiona mimo wszystko uśmiechnęła się do karteczki i schowała ją razem z kwiatkiem do kieszeni. Obiecała sobie, że jak najszybciej przeczyta tę książkę, mimo że nie potrzebne jej były do szczęścia eliksiry miłosne.

Szybko zapomniała od karteczce i książce od nieznajomej osoby. Wciągnął ją świąteczny wir. Chłopcy wygłupiali się cały ranek, a potem wszyscy razem śmiejąc się z różnych głupot wygadywanych przez bliźniaków poszli do wielkiej Sali na śniadanie. Sala była pięknie ustrojona i na środku stał tylko jeden stół. Mianowicie było tak mało osób, że wszyscy uczniowie jedli razem, ale mimo wszystko były możliwe zatarcia między uczniami. Na szczęście Draco Malfoy, wyjechał do domu na święta, więc nie było wielkich awantur, między domami. Zaledwie jakieś delikatne sprzeczki, szturchnięcia łokciami, lub tym podobne.

Wszystko było pięknie, wszyscy byli uśmiechnięci. Do czasu, kiedy nie przyleciały sowy. Niektórzy dostali jeszcze spóźnione prezenty, inni kartki z życzeniami. Ronald za to, dostał wyjca. Miał minę podobną do tej, kiedy chodził mu po głowie pająk, sterowany przez profesora Moody'ego. Zwykle, wyjca można otworzyć, a wtedy krzyk nie jest tak głośny, niż gdyby się czekało z jego otwarciem. Tym razem, niestety wyjec zaczął wydzierać się na całą wielką salę, że aż sam Dumbledore przyglądał się temu z dziwną miną. Nadawcą wyjca, była nie kto inny, jak Lavender Brown. Dało się zrozumieć głównie to, że go nienawidzi, że jest parszywym gnojkiem, że zatłucze go na śmierć i, że... Lepiej jest nie przytaczać tego, co panna Brown jeszcze wykrzykiwała w wyjcu. Gdy „list" porwał już się na strzępki a oszołomiony Ron był pocieszany przez Hermionę, Dumbledore uniósł wysoko ciasto z truskawkami.

-I niech to będą wesołe święta, bez wyjców, ale z wielką ilością ciasta z truskawkami. Widzimy się na wieczornej kolacji, dzieci. – Uśmiechnął się przy tym dobrodusznie, głównie w kierunku biednego rudzielca, który wyglądał trochę jak spetryfikowany.

-Ronaldzie Weasley, przywołuję Cię do porządku! Wszystko będzie w porządku!- Hermiona starała się zrobić wszystko, aby chłopak się ocknął i powoli dochodziło do niego, co przyjaciółka mówi.

-Współczuję Ron…- Harry nie bardzo pomagał, swoim „współczuciem", bo podśmiewywał się pod nosem, z przyjaciela.

-Oh, Ronuś… Ty i te kobiety!- Bliźniacy także nie byli skorzy do pomocy Hermionie. Za to, kiedy zobaczyli jej wzrok i ciche „won" wysyczane przez zaciśnięte zęby, obaj stali się potulni jak baranek i mili dla brata jak nigdy dotąd.

Gdy po śniadaniu, wszyscy zaczęli się rozchodzić, w wielkiej Sali, została jak zwykle migdaląca się para krukonów i Ronald, który zajadał smutki. Zostali także bliźniacy, Harry oraz Hermiona, która dziwnie się czuła, w męskim otoczeniu. Gdy załamany rudzielec, postanowił odejść od stołu, jego najlepszy przyjaciel, chciał iść z nim. Razem z nimi, oczywiście powinni odejść bliźniacy, ale nie tym razem.

-George, na pewno chętnie zjadłbyś ze mną jeszcze kawałek ciasta, czyż nie?- Hermiona spojrzała na wysokiego rudzielca spod byka z wyrzutem w oczach. Ton jej głosu, nie znosił sprzeciwu. George spuścił głowę i zaczął przyglądać się swoim butom, jakby chciał w nich znaleźć jakąkolwiek deskę ratunku. Jego bliźniak zaś, spojrzał na Hermione z uśmiechem, który miał oznaczać, aby nie była dla jego brata zbyt surowa. Kiedy cała trójka wygramoliła się z wielkiej Sali, George odwrócił się jeszcze za nimi, jakby mieli go pocieszyć i usiadł obok kujonki. Ona, zamiast zacząć na niego krzyczeć i robić mu wyrzuty, uśmiechnęła się tylko. Jego, najwyraźniej to kompletnie nie speszyło, bo prawdopodobnie odzyskał już pewność siebie i odwzajemnił uśmiech dziewczyny. Wziął truskawkę i zaczął ją gryźć, z szelmowskim uśmieszkiem na ustach.

-A więc, powiesz mi DLACZEGO?- była nadal uśmiechnięta i wyglądała przeraźliwie słodko, ale widać było, że w środku jest zła i bardzo chce poznać odpowiedź, na zadane przed chwilą pytanie.

-Chciałem, żeby to jakoś ruszyło do przodu.

-Co ruszyło do przodu, bo nie rozumiem?...- Gryfonka została całkowicie zbita z tropu, przez niejasną odpowiedź rudowłosego. Sprawiło to, że utraciła trochę swojej pewności siebie, która jeszcze przed chwilą była ogromna.

-Ty. Fred. Coś. Między wami. Kapujesz? Czasami się zastanawiam, jakim cudem nosisz miano tak inteligentnej…- Hermiona aż otworzyła oczy ze zdumienia. Nigdy by nie podejrzewała, że bracia AŻ tak różnią się od siebie. Jak George mógł być takim chamem, kiedy jego brat był, całkiem inny? Obaj, byli nie do porównania. Z zewnątrz identyczni, z wewnątrz tak odmienni.

-Oh i myślałeś, że to „ruszy", kiedy będziesz się ze mną całował, kiedy on będzie to widział?- Puszczały jej trochę nerwy, a przez to, że rudzielec podważył jej inteligencję, jeszcze bardziej traciła nad sobą jakąkolwiek kontrolę.

-Tak. Tyle, że w moim scenariuszu zaszła radykalna zmiana, która TY wprowadziłaś. Myślałem, że rzucisz się w pogoń za nim,przeprosisz go i rzucicie się sobie w ramiona. Ale nie. Tym razem, byłaś zabójczo inteligentna i nie dałaś się zmanipulować. Brawo słonko. – George wstał i pocałował dziewczynę w czoło. Uśmiechnął się do niej, ale nie był to ten łobuzerski uśmiech, ani ten chamski zwiastujący coś złego. Był to uśmiech całkiem ciepły i czuły, który mówił, że naprawdę był z niej dumny. Wtedy poczuła, że on nie jest taki zły i że naprawdę życzy im dobrze. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie i poczuła, jak jej policzki płoną. Nie dlatego, że chłopak właśnie ją pocałował, kiedy niektórzy z nauczycieli siedzieli jeszcze przy stołach, ale dlatego, że pomyślała o niej i o Fredzie, jako „My".

Reszta świąt, była bardzo pogodna. Wszyscy śmiali się i cieszyli z byle, czego jak małe dzieci. Wygłupiali się na śniegu i toczyli bitwy na kulki. Było to jak powrót do dzieciństwa, którzy nie wszyscy z nich, mogli wspominać tak pogodnie, jak reszta. Ronald dostał jeszcze kilka wyjców od Lavender, ale tak naprawdę najgorsze zaczęło się, kiedy wróciła do Hogwartu. Początkowo, zaczynała krzyczeć za każdym razem, kiedy tylko go widziała. Potem zaś, zaczynała płakać, gdy tylko mijała go na korytarzu. „Mon-Ron", nie był już niestety panny Brown, albowiem rudzielec wymykał się wieczorami, z Marianą. Wydawał się szczęśliwy, choć te napady, ze strony byłej dziewczyny musiały być uporczywe. Harry kłócił się z Cho i poważnie rozważał zerwanie z partnerką, która działała mu już na nerwy. Wybraniec, dostał nowe przezwisko, którym było „łamacz serc". Kochało się w nim tyle dziewcząt, że lepiej nie mówić ile. W ciągu pół roku, był z Ginny, teraz był z Cho, ale już miał zamiar z nia zerwać… Według wszystkich dziewcząt w Hogwarcie, była to wspaniała wiadomość! Dla Draco Malfoy'a, była to niesamowita sposobność, do wyśmiewania się z wroga. Ginewra, była bardzo szczęśliwa, ze swoim chłopakiem. Określiła jego rodziców, mianem „cudownych, jak on sam". Opowiedziała Hermionie wszystko, co do joty, odnośnie pobytu w domu rodzinnym, Jonathana. Wszyscy dookoła kujonki byli szczęśliwa- tak jak i ona. Dogadywała się z Georgem, który potrafił czasem dać człowiekowi w kość i być paskudnie wrednym, ale uwielbiała tego rudzielca. Jeszcze lepiej układało jej się z Fredem, z którym spędzała sporo czasu, miedzy jego wszystkimi szlabanami, za wszystkie głupie wybryki.

Był koniec stycznia i Hermiona poważnie zaczęła brać się za naukę. Spędzała większość swojego wolnego czasu w bibliotece, która stała się jej świątynią i naruszenie jej ciszy, mogło grozić kalectwem, bądź czymś nawet gorszym. Gdy kujonka siedziała tam właśnie, tuż po obiedzie, przyszła do jej zakątku przedziwna Alice. Trzymała w ręce liścik, który miała zamiar jej podać. Hermiona wzięła od dziewczynki przesyłkę, ale postanowiła ją o cos zapytać.

-Wiesz może, co to są nargle?

-Nie, a Ty wiesz?

-Też nie wiem… ale bardzo bym chciała się dowiedzieć.- Alice uśmiechnęła się do niej hipnotyzująco i tak jak poprzednim razem, odbiegła w podskokach od dziewczyny. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie, na wspomnienie dużych oczu dziewczynki, które wydawały się tak magiczne. Przypomniała sobie, że trzyma w ręku liścik, który jej przekazała i postanowiła go w końcu przeczytać. „Znam tajne przejście w tej skarbnicy wiedzy… Chciałabyś je poznać? Zajrzyj do działu romansów…" Cóż za niedorzeczność! Tajne przejścia w bibliotece? Mogła to uznać za niemożliwe szaleństwo, ale coś ją ciągnęło, aby pójść do tego działu… Zostawiła więc,wszystkie notatki w starym fotelu i poszła do działu, w którym rzadko bywał ktokolwiek inny, jak zakochane dziewczęta. Ona nie należała raczej do takich i nigdy tam nie zaglądała. O dziwo, kiedy tam weszła nie ujrzała wszędzie na półkach różowych książeczek, jak to sobie wyobrażała. Owszem- zdarzały się takie, ale wbrew pozorom bardzo rzadko. Na środku przejścia, siedziała po turecku blondynka z nosem w książce. W pierwszej chwili, Hermiona pomyślała, że jest to mała Alice, ale była to dziewczyna, z która bardzo łatwo ją było pomylić, mimo że różniły się wiekiem. Siedziała tam Luna Lovegood, która wyglądała jak we własnym świecie. Przejście, między regałami było tak wąskie, że przeciśnięcie się obok blondynki, było wręcz niemożliwe. Dopiero po kilku głośniejszych chrząknięciach, Luna spojrzała na kujonke. Uśmiechnęła się do niej serdecznie i wyjęła coś z kieszeni, po czym wyjęła do niej dłoń.

-Dał mi to pewien bardzo miły chłopak. Prosił, abym Ci to dała, jeżeli się tutaj zjawisz. –Hermiona zarumieniła się delikatnie i wzięła liścik. Młodsza z dziewcząt, przesunęła się na bok i dała miejsce do przejścia, tej starszej. „Na końcu jest fotel. Nie miałem okazji sprawdzić, czy jest wygodny. Może zrobisz to za mnie? Mogłabyś przy tym poczytać mugolską klasykę." Hermiona wiedziała, że w bibliotece Hogwarcie są mugolskie książki, ale nie myślała, że będą tam także mugolskiej romanse. Zaśmiała się pod nosem i ruszyła w głąb działu.

_Fotela jak nie było, tak nie ma…_ Szła już dłuższą chwilę, ale rozwiązania jej zagadki, nigdzie nie było. Nie wyobrażała sobie, że dział z romansidłami, może być aż tak długi i obszerny. Korytarze czasami skręcały, a czasami kończyły się ślepymi zaułkami, ale Hermiona nie poddawała się i szła dzielnie dalej. W końcu, ukazał się jej upragniony, stary, wysiedziały fotel. Gdy go ujrzała, odetchnęła z ulga, bo nie była pewna, czy to się kiedykolwiek skończy. Ten zakątek biblioteki, także wydawał się dość opuszczony, bo książki były zakurzone, jak w jej ukochanym miejscu, które już niestety nie było tajemnicą. Usiadła wygodnie w fotelu i zaczęła się rozglądać po bokach, w poszukiwaniu tytułu, który mogłaby znać. Fotel, był wbity między jeden z regałów a ściane. Drugi regał, był za to przekrzywiony i przez to, fotel był blisko obu z regałów. Nie mogła zobaczyć tytułów na dolnych półkach, bo oparcia jej w tym przeszkadzały. Zeszła więc i uklękła, aby przyjrzeć się bliżej książkom. Szybko przesuwała wzrokiem po grzbietach książki, aż w końcu chyba znalazła to, czego szukała_. Romeo i Julia... _Sięgnęła jeszcze raz po karteczkę i przeczytała powtórnie jej treść. Powinna teraz poczytać, więc chwyciła za książkę i chciała ją zdjąć z półki, ale książka została na miejscu. Regał zaś, powoli i bezszelestnie rozsuwał się i znikał za innym z regałów. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, na myśl, co by było, gdyby któryś z jej przyjaciół dowiedział się o tym miejscu. Weszła do środka, a drzwi za nią, powoli zaczęły się za nią zasuwać. Środek był oświetlony przez lampy, które były gęsto rozrzucone po suficie, jakby bez żadnego ładu. Pomieszczenie, wydawało się długie, pełne książek. Wyglądało jak biblioteka tyle, że było o wiele ciemniejsze i jakby, było tam więcej książek. Hermiona zaczęła iść dalej, aż w końcu zatrzymała się, nie będąc pewną, czy dobrze widzi. Przy jednym z regałów buszował wysoki, szczupły chłopak. Odwrócił się w jej stronę i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Miał bardzo ciekawe oczy, bowiem ich kolor naokoło źrenic był żółty, ale reszta tęczówek była niebieska. Jego nos był nieskazitelnie prosty i przypominał jej, któregoś z bogów greckich, ale wygląd chłopaka tak ją przytłumił, że nie mogła sobie przypomnieć jak owy bóg się nazywał.

-Witaj Hermiono. Usiądziesz?- Chłopak lekkim gestem, wskazał jej fotel, ale ona nie była w stanie odpowiedzieć. Kiwnęła tylko głową i usiadła. Za nic w świecie, nie mogła go skojarzyć ze szkoły. Był szczupły, ale nie jak patyk. Przez mundurek mogła zobaczyć tylko tyle, że był trochę umięśniony. Umięśniony+ przystojny= idealny temat do rozmów. Dlaczego więc, nie mówiło się o nim w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru, albo dormitoriach gryfonek? Było to zadziwiające. Po mundurku zdołała się dowiedzieć, że był z Revenclawu, ale to nadal nie tłumaczyło, dlaczego nie mogła go sobie przypomnieć!

-Ja już wystarczająco się na Ciebie napatrzyłem, teraz Twoja kolej. Daj znać, kiedy już skończysz.- Uśmiechnął się do niej potulnie, a ona zarumieniła się aż po same uszy i spuściła głowę, w celu przepadania stanu, swoich butów.

-Przepraszam. – Nie była w stanie wydusić z siebie więcej słów.

-Jestem Jamie.- Chłopak wyciągnął do niej dłoń, a kiedy Hermiona już jakimś cudem, zdołała ją uścisnąć, usiadł obok niej, na stercie książek.

-Wiedziałem, ze będziesz znała tę książkę. W końcu pochodzisz z mugolskiej rodziny.- Grangerówna napuszyła się nieznacznie. _Czyżby ściągnął mnie tu, aby mnie obrażać?_ Ale gdy chłopak tylko zobaczył jej wzrok, od razu powiedział coś na swoją obronę.

-Nie zrozum mnie źle! Ja także pochodzę z mugolskiej rodziny. – Uśmiechnął się tak, że wszelkie lody topniały i Hermionie wydawało się, że w pomieszczeniu jest nadzwyczajnie ciepło.

-Więc… może powiesz mi, kim Ty właściwie jesteś?- Teraz zaśmiał się cicho, ale był to śmiech ciepły i miły.

-Zapewne nie kojarzysz mnie. Siedzę cały czas… tutaj. Odkąd jestem w Hogwarcie. Jest tutaj tyle ciekawych książek… Kiedy Dumbledore dowiedział się, że odkryłem to miejsce, powiedział mi, że to zbiór najlepszych i najwspanialszych dzieł czarodziejskich.- Tutaj zrobił dłuższą pauzę, jakby zastanawiał się, co chce jeszcze powiedzieć.- Chciałem się z kimś podzielić tym miejscem. Ty byłaś idealną kandydatką. Nie obraź się oczywiście, ale obserwowałem Cię od dłuższego czasu. Po prostu chciałem mieć pewność.- Hermiona po tych słowach, zaczęła mieć w głowie przeraźliwy mętlik. A co, jeżeli chłopak jest jej jakimś chorym prześladowcą? Nie wyglądał na takiego, ale to mogłoby być całkiem prawdopodobne. A co jeżeli, jest w niej zakochany? To byłoby jeszcze gorsze, bo wszystko, czego chciała, całe jej plany, poszłyby do śmietnika. Hermiona prawdopodobnie miała przerażony wzrok, bo chłopak dotknął jej ramienia. Wzdrygnęła się troszeczkę.

- Chcę być tylko Twoim przyjacielem. Naprawdę. Od trzeciej klasy jestem zakochany w ślizgonce, nie martw się.- Zaśmiał się głupkowato, całkiem inaczej niż wcześniej. Hermiona także się zaśmiała i wszystkie zapory między nimi, nagle puściły.

-Siedzisz z nim całe dnie, jak ja mam się niby czuć?

-Jak to jak? To tylko mój przyjaciel! Fred powiedz mi do cholery, czego Ty ode mnie oczekujesz!- Hermiona nie wytrzymywała i zaczęła krzyczeć. Obiecała sobie, na początku tej durnej rozmowy, że utrzyma nerwy i emocje na wodzy, ale nie było to możliwe zwłaszcza, jeżeli chłopak zarzucał jej, że jest zakochana w Jamie'm. Rudzielec miał minę, która ukazywał jednocześnie złość i zakłopotanie. Nie dało się odczytać, które z uczuć przeważało teraz, bo chłopak znowu zaczął coś mówić.

-Wiesz co? Niczego od Ciebie nie oczekuje. Po prostu niczego. Dajmy sobie z tym spokój.- Po tych słowach, Freddie tak po prostu odszedł. Odwrócił się i poszedł długim korytarzem nie zważając na złość Hermiony. Miała ochotę, cisnąć w niego jakimś strasznym zaklęciem, ale z ogromną trudnością, powstrzymała się od tego.

-Kłótnia małżeńska, co?- Tuż nad jej uchem, usłyszała głos, który sprawił, że podskoczyła i pisnęła ze strachu. Kopia chłopaka, z którym właśnie się pokłóciła, szczerzyła do niej wszystkie ze swoich równiusieńkich ząbków.

-Daj mi spokój George, daj mi spokój, dobrze?- Hermiona odepchnęła od siebie rudzielca i poszła w głąb korytarza. Szła dłuższą chwilę, nie będąc pewną, dokąd się udać. Odpowiedź przyszła bardzo szybko, kiedy nie wiadomo jak, znalazła się pod drzwiami jej ukochanej biblioteki. Weszła do środka i od razu ruszyła w stronę działu z romansami. Minęła kilka dziewcząt z Gryffindoru, które od dłuższego czasu, zaczęły plotkować o Hermionie, jakoby miała się prawdopodobnie zakochać. _Cóż za bzdury! _Minęła także Lune, która coś do niej mówiła, ale kujonka była tak wzburzona, że nie zwróciła na nią najmniejszej uwagi i ruszyła dalej labiryntem korytarzy. Gdy wreszcie znalazła stary fotel, bez namysłu schyliła się po mugolską klasykę i weszła do tajemnego pomieszczenia. Szła dłuższą chwilę, w głąb biblioteczki i wreszcie znalazła przyjaciela. Usiadła na fotelu i wzięła do ręki notatki, które leżały na wielkiej stercie książek, służącej za stolik, bądź coś do siedzenia. Przeglądała zapiski z lekcji obrony przed czarną magią i nie zwracała uwagi na to, że w pomieszczeniu jest ktoś poza nią.

-Pokłóciłaś się z Fre…

-Jak można być tak zapatrzonym, żeby nie zauważać tak widocznych rzeczy? Zarzuca mi, że jestem w Tobie zakochana i to, dlatego spędzam tyle czasu z Tobą, a tak naprawdę wszyscy wiemy, że to kłamstwo!- Hermiona nie dała dokończyć zdania przyjacielowi, tylko sama wyrzuciła z siebie jednym tchem to, co leżało jej na sercu. Było jej lepiej, bo mogła powiedzieć to, co myśli, głośno. Nie chciałaby powiedzieć tego przy Fredzie, bo wywiązałaby się z tego nowa, wielka awantura, a kujonka naprawdę nie chciała się z nim kłócić. Jamie chciał coś do niej powiedzieć, ale nie dała mu nawet zacząć.

-Niedługo walentynki. Zaproś Annabeth do Hogsmeade. Jestem pewna, że się zgodzi.- Spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się ciepło, a źrenice w jego oczach, radykalnie się rozszerzyły. Jego usta były otwarte, co wprawiło Hermione w uczucie, że chłopak jest bardzo zdziwiony tym, co właśnie powiedziała. Rzadko rozmawiali o tak przyziemnych sprawach. Większość ich rozmów, opierała się na nauce i książkach. Raz czy może dwa, wspominali o swoich sympatiach, ale nie było to zbyt częste. Starali się unikać takich tematów, co nie znaczyło, że czasami było po prostu trzeba o tym porozmawiać. To był właśnie, jeden z takich momentów.

-Już to zrobiłem. Zgodziła się.- Jego twarz, pokrył obfity rumieniec. Spuścił głowę w dół i zaczął się cicho śmiać. Hermiona też początkowo tylko się uśmiechnęła, ale po chwili oboje śmiali się do rozpuku.

Był piątek wieczór, wieczór a w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru panował paskudny harmider. Wywoływały go, głównie dziewczyny, które głośno rozmawiały o nadchodzących Walentynach. Były one, bowiem już w niedziele i było wtedy organizowane wyjście do Hogsmeade. Większość dziewcząt, szła z jakimiś chłopakami. Niestety, były i takie, które takiego szczęścia nie miały. Te, które miały iść samotnie, zadzierały wysoko nosa i z przyjaciółkami obok siebie mówiły, że są niezależne i facet jest im niepotrzebny. Było to poniekąd zabawne, patrzeć jak te wszystkie dziewczyny denerwowały się, bo nie miały pojęcia jak się ubrać, kiedy tuz obok nich, siedzieli ich partnerzy i nic nie robili sobie z tego, że w niedziele są walentynki. Hermiona siedziała kompletnie z boku, z dala od tego bałaganu. Biblioteka była zamknięta, bo bibliotekarka się rozchorowała i lezała teraz w skrzydle szpitalnym. Z tej racji, musiała się zadowolić cichym zakątkiem pokoju wspólnego, w którym segregowała swoje notatki, jednocześnie sprawdzając wypracowanie z obrony przed czarną magią, które nie należało nawet do niej- ale do Rona. Obiecała mu pomagać, przed sumami, więc to także się zaliczało do pomocy. Na szczęście jej przyjaciel nie był już dręczony przez Lavender, która znalazła sobie już inną ofiarę. Był to podobno jakiś przystojny puchon, ale Hermiona nie mogła go skojarzyć po nazwisku. Z racji, że rudzielec już miał spokój, mógł odważnie przyznać się do swojego związku ze ślizgonką, który TYLKO i wyłącznie, popierała Hermiona. Wszyscy inni, gdyby mogli, to prawdopodobnie by go ukamieniowali, za bratanie się z wrogiem. Dopiero po kilku dniach, od ogłoszenia tej jakże „wspaniałej" wiadomości, do Gryfonów zaczęło docierać to, co się dzieje. Oczywiście, spora część dziewcząt, uważała, że jest to przeurocze i że także chciałyby przeżyć, taką zakazaną miłość. U ślizgonów, także nie było za ciekawie z tego powodu. Byli źli, bo byli na trzecim miejscu w pucharze domów i nie udało im się nawet zabłysnąć w quidditchu. Na dodatek, ich koleżanka zeswatała się z gryfonem, co było nie do pomyślenia, zwłaszcza, że był to Weasley. Niestety, ani jedni, ani drudzy nie mogli nic na to poradzić, więc tylko kłócili się przy każdej okazji. Pojedynków magicznych i także tych czysto fizycznych, nie brakowało. Prefekci każdego z domów mieli ręce pełne roboty, bo minimum dwa razy dziennie, trzeba było odciągnąć do siebie ciągnące się za włosy dziewczęta, albo ciskających w siebie zaklęciami chłopców. Tylko rudy prefekt, z Gryffindoru, starał się trzymać z dala, bo wiedział, że jeżeli się wtrąci i będzie chciał oddzielić gryfona od ślizgona, sam zostanie potraktowany prawym sierpowym, albo celnym zaklęciem. Nie było dla niego łatwe, to całe zamieszanie, które postało dookoła niego i Mariany. Hermiona przekonała się, że nie każdy ślizgon, jest taki sam, bowiem nowa dziewczyna Ronalda, była całkiem miła. Zawsze jej się wydawało, że wszystkie osoby, które wylądowały, w Slytherinie, są złe, parszywe i fałszywe. Ona wydawała się bardzo miła, ale kujonka mogła już się przekonać, że jego nowa partnerka była nie do końca tak idealna. Sączyła jad, gdy tylko inne ślizgonki zaczynały jej dokuczać, odnośnie Rona.

Harry zaś, wybierał się do Hogsmeade w towarzystwie bliźniaków Weasley, którzy także szli sami. Łamacz kobiecych serc, złamał kolejne, zrywając z Cho Chang. Biedna nie mogła się z tym pogodzić i płakała cały czas po kątach. Harry miał to delikatnie mówiąc „w nosie" i nie bardzo interesował się byłą dziewczyną, mimo, że było mu trochę głupio, że tak ją potraktował, ale nie wiedział, co innego miałby zrobić. Hermiona, szła do Hogsmeade Angeliną oraz o dziwo: z Luną Lovegood, która sama zaproponowała, że się do nich przyłączy.

Jej przyjaciel Jamie, szczęśliwie nadal wybierał się tam z Annabeth. Wszystko u niego szło po dobrej myśli i Hermiona była szczęśliwa z tego powodu_. Dlaczego u mnie, nie może być tak dobrze? _Kujonka złościła się, że nie pogodziła się nadal z Fredem, ale jej duma, nie pozwalała jej na zrobienie pierwszego kroku. W końcu to nie ona zawiniła tylko rudzielec, więc to on powinien ją przeprosić. Miała ogromną nadzieję, że to zrobi, bo wizja dnia spędzonego z Luną, wydawała się dość… dziwna.

-Sprawdziłaś mi to ustrojstwo?- Ronald usiadł na parapecie tuż obok niej i uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny.

-Tak. Zaznaczyłam Ci wszelkie błędy i napisałam, jak to powinno być. Przepisz to.- podała mmu pergamin, który był prawie w całości pokreślony i pomazany atramentem. Rudowłosy uśmiechnął się szeroko i wstał z parapetu.

-Wiesz, że Cię uwielbiam?- Po tych słowach pocałował przyjaciółkę w policzek i odszedł, w stronę dużego skupiska płci męskiej.

Gdy Hermiona, starała się czegokolwiek nauczyć, co było i tak dość trudne w tym hałasie, dziewczyny postanowiły jej jeszcze trochę bardziej poprzeszkadzać. Usiadły dookoła jej fotela i zaczęły ją wypytywać o Jamiego, który odkąd dziewczyna zaczęła się z nim przyjaźnić, pojawił się na językach prawie wszystkich dziewcząt. Nie było to uciążliwe, bowiem Hermiona tak czy siak, opowiadała im mało- tylko tyle, ile powinny wiedzieć. Z resztą, im wystarczył tylko jego wygląd. Śmieszyło to Grangerówne, ale kiedy przyjaciółki pytały- ona odpowiadała zgodnie z prawdą, ale nie zawsze do końca wprost. Czasami także zahaczały o temat Freda, ale wtedy kujonka zbywała je jak najszybciej było to możliwe. Nie lubiła tego tematy. Nie lubiła o nim mówić, a nawet myśleć. Albo tylko jej się tak wydawało. Bo tak naprawdę, myślała o nim bardzo dużo, nawet o wiele za dużo, niż powinna.

Hermiona obudziła się bardzo wcześnie, bowiem zaledwie o siódmej nad ranem, mimo, że była sobota. Chciała jeszcze trochę pospać, ale nie mogła zmrużyć oczu choćby na moment. Miała paskudny piasek w oczach i była niewyspana. Siedziała w pokoju wspólnym aż do drugiej w nocy i wysłuchiwała marudzenia koleżanek. Nie było to aż tak uciążliwe, bo jakimś cudem udało jej się w końcu wejść w rozmowę i zrozumieć, na jakich falach nadaję reszta gryfonek. Ich myślenie, tak bardzo odbiegało od myślenia Hermiony…

Gdy już się ubrała i stanęła zwarta i gotowa w pokoju wspólnych, okazało się, że wcale nie jest taka zwarta. Piasek w oczach nadal pozostał i chciałoby się jeszcze położyć do łóżka. Wzięła więc książkę od eliksirów, którą zostawiła wczorajszej nocy w pokoju wspólnym i postanowiła zejść do kuchni. Idąc korytarzami, wydawało jej się, że nigdy nie było tam tak cicho. Zero jakichkolwiek głosów, dudnienia butami, niczego. Kompletna cisza, która jej całkowicie odpowiadała. Kiedy weszła już do kuchni, skrzaty rzuciły się na nią, chcąc dać jej jak najwięcej słodyczy. Hermiona starała się jak mogła, aby nie wziąć czegokolwiek, ale w końcu uległa i dała się naprosić na wzięcie kilku ciastek czekoladowych. Gdy oblężenie już trochę opadło i była w stanie coś powiedzieć, zapytała, czy mogłaby dostać kubek mocnej kawy. Skrzaty, były trochę zdziwione, ale obiecały spełnić zachciankę dziewczyny. Kilka gdzieś zniknęło, dość duża cześć zaczęła się krzątać po wielkiej kuchni, a inne nadal siedziały dookoła Hermiony i starały się jej wepchnąć jakieś słodycze.

-Czy panienka wypije kawę w wielkiej Sali?

-Tak, a skąd to pytanie?- I w tym samym momencie, kubek, który skrzatka trzymała w ręce, zniknął.

-Kawa czeka na panienkę na górze.- Ukłoniła się przy tym do niej, bardzo pogodnie. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, wzięła jeszcze kilka ciastek i serdecznie podziękowała skrzatom. Poszła więc na górę, do wielkiej Sali i zasiadła przy stole Gryfonów. Ku jej zdziwieniu, przy stole Slytherinu, siedział Malfoy. Wydawać by się mogło, że nie zauważył dziewczyny, więc i ona wolałaby, aby została zauważona. Niestety, chłopak po dłuższej chwili zorientował się, że tam była. Nie zauważył jej wcześniej, bo czytał jakąś książkę, ale Hermiona z daleka nie mogła dojrzeć tytułu. Była wstanie poczuć jego paskudny uśmieszek nawet, kiedy nie była w stanie go zobaczyć. Było to bardzo uporczywe.

-Witaj piękna… szlamo.- Ku jej zdziwieniu, usiadł tuż obok niej Malfoy, który ku jej zdziwieniu jeszcze większym zdziwieniu, nie uśmiechał się tak wrednie jak zwykle. Siedzieli sami w wielkiej Sali i mogłoby się to wydawać dość dziwne, dla kogoś z boku. Draco, tak jak i ona miał kubek z czarnym płynem. To było tak mugolskie… Hermiona nie miała nawet pewności, czy normalni czarodzieje wiedzą, czym jest kawa, bo może to tylko mugolski wymysł. Musiała zapamiętać, aby zapytać o to pana Weasley'a, bo jest wielce zafascynowany światem mugoli.

-Witaj parszywa fretko.- Po przypomnieniu blondynowi historii z fretką, jego mina radykalnie zrzędła, ale nadal starał się być przyjaźnie uśmiechnięty. Książka, którą wcześniej czytał, okazała się podręcznikiem od magicznych zwierząt, co było bardzo dziwne, bo była zawsze świecie przekonana, ze nienawidzi tego przedmiotu, tak samo jak i Hagrida.

-No wiec, musimy zacieśniać więzy między domami, prawda?

-Przepraszam, ale chyba nie do końca zrozumiałam, co masz na myśli?...- Hermiona jeszcze nie doszła do tego, czego chciał od niej Malfoy, ale była pewna, że to nie jest coś dobrego. Nic, co było związane, z jego rodziną, nie mogło być dobre.

-No wiesz. Rudzielec i Mariana. Czemu by nie szlama i Malfoy?- Zaśmiał się przy tym głupkowato i bardzo wrednie, po czym przysunął się nieznacznie do Hermiony.

-Oh tak, Draco. Bardzo chciałabym Cię, bliżej poznać…- Chłopaka oblał rumieniec i dziewczyna chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu widziała jego twarz w kolorze innym niż biały, co było bardzo zadziwiającym zjawiskiem.

-T..tak? To bardzo dobrze…- Przysunął się jeszcze bardziej do Hermiony, a ona zaś uniosła prowokująco brwi do góry.

-Chciałabym abyś poznał, każdy zakamarek, mojej… książki!- I w tym momencie rąbnęła Malfoy'a z całej siły książką od eliksirów w łeb. Przerzuciła nogi przez ławkę, wsunęła podręcznik pod pachę i wzięła swoją kawę. Z podniesioną głową zaczęła iść w stronę wyjścia z wielkiej Sali. W drzwiach, oparty o ścianę stał George, który uśmiechał się do niej, z wielkim uznaniem wypisanym na twarzy.

-Cześć, wyjdziesz za mnie?- Zaśmiał się przy tym i Grangerówna wiedziała już, że do śniadania wszyscy będą o tym trąbić, a ona będzie na językach wszystkich Gryfonów. Do obiadu zaś, zostanie obgadana i znienawidzona przez wszystkie ślizgonki, za zbezczeszczenie takiej okazji. Do kolacji zaś, cała szkoła i prawdopodobnie ( a jednocześnie niestety) także profesor Snape, który nie omieszka rzucić kąśliwą uwagą, na najbliższej lekcji eliksirów. Hermiona idąc korytarzem w stronę wieży Gryffindoru, zaczęła się śmiać sama z siebie.

Gdy po obiedzie, została już obrzucona wszelkimi możliwymi obelgami ze strony dziewcząt, ze Slytherinu, oraz kiedy wysłuchała już wszelakich uwag od koleżanek, ze swojego domu, miała kompletnie dosyć. Ale mimo wszystko, była z siebie całkowicie dumna- i na szczęście, nie tylko ona. Bowiem kilka razy podchodziły do niej gryfonki, puchonki, krukonki, ale nie tylko, bo chłopcy także gratulowali jej tego wyczynu. Miała także wrażenie, że profesor McGonagall patrzy na nią jakoś inaczej, ale postanowiła się tym nie przejmować. W końcu nic złego nie zrobiła. Tylko… uderzyła Draco. Kiedy widziała go, idąc korytarzem do wielkiej Sali, wydawało jej się, że miał spuchnięte oko. Hermiona nie mogłaby przysiąc, że to nie jej sprawka, bo nie była pewna, czy wycelowała dokładnie w głowę, czy bardziej w twarz… Wtedy nie bardzo przejmowała się gdzie trafi, bo chodziło o sam fakt, uderzenia go i trafienia w jakąkolwiek część jego ciała.

Wracała właśnie z wielkiej Sali, do pokoju wspólnego i zdążyła już minąć połowę Gryfonów. Wszyscy poubierani ciepło, szli małymi grupkami na błonia, bo była właśnie umówiona bitwa na śnieżki. Słyszała też rozmowę ślizgonów, którzy mieli zamiar się „dołączyć" do owej zabawy i „skopać" gryfonom tyłki. Hermiona nie miała ochoty dzisiaj marznąć, więc postanowiła się pouczyć w ciszy i spokoju.

Kiedy Gruba Dama otworzyła jej przejście, okazało się, że miała rację z tym, że w pokoju wspólnym nikogo nie będzie. Wszyscy zapewne zdążyli już wyjść na zewnątrz. Kiedy szła przez pokój, w stronę swojego ulubionego fotela, na którym czekała na nią sterta jej własnych notatek, z jednego z dormitoriów zbiegł Harry, który rzucił jej krótkie „cześć Hermiona", jednocześnie owijając się szalikiem, w kolorach Gryffindoru. Usiadła w kącie pokoju wspólnego, ale uznała, że jest tam za zimno. Przeniosła się wiec na fotel, który był tuż obok kominka, który świetnie ogrzewał. Rozsiadła się wygodnie i zaczęła przeglądać swoje notatki, z wielu różnych przedmiotów. Została całkowicie wciągnięta w wir nauki.

-Słyszałem o Twoim wybryku. Szkoda, że to George miał sposobność to zobaczyć, nie ja.- Hermiona aż podskoczyła i rozrzuciła swoje notatki, kiedy tuż nad jej uchem usłyszała głos rudzielca. Gdy ten usiadł obok niej z łobuzerskim uśmiechem na ustach, ona dopiero kończyła podnosić swoje notatki i spoglądała na niego z wyrzutem. Nie znosiła, kiedy to robił… Ale z drugiej strony to uwielbiała.

-Już drugi raz uderzyłam z takim efektem Draco Malfoy'a. Co jak co, ale jestem z siebie dumna.- Hermiona uśmiechnęła się delikatnie na myśl tego, jak w trzeciej klasie wycelowała prawy sierpowy z blondyna. Było to naprawdę zabawne. Najpierw groziła mu różdżką, ale postanowiła się odnieść do bardziej mugolskich metod.

-No tak. To prawda.- Fred powiedział te słowa i utkwił wzrok w ogniu. Zapadła między nimi złowroga i bardzo ciężka do zniesienia cisza. Chyba oboje tego nie lubili, ale nie mogli nic poradzić na to, że nie wiedzieli, co mają mówić, albo też zrobić. _Myśl, Hermiono myśl! Powiedz coś, po prostu coś powiedz._

_-_Ja chcia…- zaczęli mówić to samo zdanie jednocześnie i to chyba ich jeszcze bardziej speszyło.

-Ty pierwszy…- Hermionie udało się wyprzedzić rudzielca i wymusiła na nim powiedzenie tego, czego wcześniej mu się powiedzieć nie udało. Nie chciała mówić pierwsza, bo bała się, że wyjdzie na idiotkę. Chociaż sama tak naprawdę, nie wiedziała jeszcze, co chciała powiedzieć, była przekonana, że byłoby to coś bardzo głupiego, co wprawiłoby zapewne oboje w zakłopotanie.

-Chciałem Cię przeprosić, nie powinienem był tak na Ciebie naskakiwać. Widziałem go ostatnio z Anną i… przepraszam. – Freddie spojrzał na nią wzrokiem szczeniaczka i Hermiona nie miała serca się na niego złościć. Nie chciała, żeby mówił coś więcej, bo jego oczy doskonale mówiły za niego. Uśmiechały się, a jednocześnie były smutne. Hermiona zdecydowanie wolała, gdy były tylko wesołe i pełne radości. Pełne wygłupów i kawałów, a nie smutku i żalu.

-Może… może poszłabyś ze mną jutro do Hogsmeade?...

-Tak. Chętnie. Bardzo. To znaczy… zamknę się. – Gdy tylko rudowłosy powiedział ostatnie słowo, Grangerówna momentalnie odpowiedziała, jakby bała się, że chłopak może zmienić zdanie. Speszyła się trochę i jej twarz, pokrył obfity rumieniec. Zrobiło jej się głupio, że tak nagle z tym wypaliła, ale bliźniakowi chyba to zbytnio nie przeszkadzało, bo uśmiechnął się tylko. Hermionie udało się na niego spojrzeć i dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, ze jest ubrany do wyjścia. Zapewne szedł na bitwę śnieżną. Kujonka uśmiechnęła się do niego, a on uznał to za znak, że może już iść. Wstał i wziął swoje rękawiczki, razem z szalikiem, uśmiechnął się do niej na pożegnanie i wyszedł z pokoju wspólnego.

Hermione obudził hałas, który robiły jej współlokatorki. Jak można się było domyśleć, wszystkie z dziewcząt wstały wcześnie rano, aby zrobić się na bóstwa. Z jednej strony, wydawało jej się to głupotą, ale z drugiej, przypomniała sobie, że ona także idzie z chłopakiem do Hogsmeade. Nie był to jej chłopak, ale mimo wszystko, był przedstawicielem, płci „brzydkiej". Postanowiła nie mówić nic Angelinie i Lunie, bo bała się, że mogłyby robić jej jakieś wyrzuty. W drodze do miasteczka, odczepi się po prostu od nich i dzięki temu będzie mogła uniknąć tych trudniejszych pytań, ze strony swoich koleżanek.

Wiedząc już, że nie będzie w stanie zmrużyć oka, rozsunęła kotary i jej oczom ukazało się, coś przerażającego. Po całym pokoju walało się mnóstwo ubrań a w powietrzu wyczuwalne były pomieszane perfumy, oraz różowy puder. Gdy tylko przyjaciółki zauważyły, że Hermiona nie śpi, rzuciły się na nią, zasypując setką pytań. W końcu wyszło na to, że jej szafa została ogołocona z połowy ubrać. Miała nadzieję, że dostanie z powrotem swoje rzeczy dzisiaj wieczorem, bez żadnych uszczerbków. Pożyczyła w końcu Lavender swój ulubiony fioletowy szal, który dostała kiedyś od ojca. Byłaby wielce zawiedziona, gdyby przez swoje tajemne spotkania niewiadomo gdzie, ze swoim nowym chłopakiem, jego wygląd ( oczywiście szalika, bo co Hermionę obchodzi wygląd jej chłopaka?) zostałby zmieniony, na gorszy. Kiedy tylko wstała z łóżka, została ponownie zasypana przeróżnymi pytaniami, bo w końcu „Hermiona wszystkowiedząca" wie wszystko i na pewno zna się także na wszelakich kosmetykach upiększających. Grangerówna miała tego dosyć i poszła do łazienki. Zamknęła się tam, aby nie móc być dręczoną przerażającymi pytaniami, swoich koleżanek. Oparła ręce o zlew i zaczęła wlepiać oczy, w swoje ponure odbicie. _Te włosy… Kompletnie nie dają się układać! Te usta bez koloru, oczy bez wyrazu… Ta blada twarz… A co jeżeli przestanę mu się podobać, przecież wyglądam strasznie…_Ponury scenariusz zaczynał tworzyć się w głowie dziewczyny i ona sama była przerażona tymi paskudnymi wizjami, które nawiedzały jej mózg, który dopiero, co się przebudził i prosił o jeszcze dłuższą chwilę, na wtłoczenie normalnego myślenia. _Skoro chciał, żebym z nim poszła do Hogsmeade, to znaczy… To znaczy, że podobam mu się taka, jaka jestem. Bez różowego pudru i czerwonej szminki… Ale włosy i tak ułożę. _Główka właśnie zaczynała pracować, bo koszmarne wizje, zaczęły odchodzić w zapomnienie. Zastąpiły je zaś, pozytywne myśli, którymi miała zamiar zarazić swoje koleżanki. Dorwała, więc wreszcie szczotkę i uplotła swoje włosy w jeden, delikatny, dobierany warkocz, który dodawał jej subtelności. Wyszła ze swojej kryjówki i starając się zostać niezauważoną, ruszyła w stronę swojej szafy. Ubrała się jak zwykle, nie zważając na to, że dzisiaj było wyjście do Hogsmeade. Chciała pokazać koleżankom, że wcale nie musi się stroić.

Kiedy była już przebrana, miała wrażenie, że wszystkie oczy zwrócone są na nią. Starała się tym nie przejmować, ale tego nie dało się po prostu nie zauważać. Te oczy wwiercały się w nią, jakby miały jej za złe, że nie stroi się, nie maluje i że nie wylewa na siebie hektolitrów perfum, które prędzej sprawią, że chłopak straci przytomność, niż że rzuci się na nie w przypływie nagłej miłości.

-Wszystkie jesteśmy piękne. Na co dzień, nie widzą was przecież tak wystrojonych! A skoro tak, to, po co to robić dzisiaj? Przecież to nie ma znaczenia. Dajcie spokój. To zwykły dzien.

-Oh, a może mówisz tak, dlatego, że idziesz sama?- Po dormitorium przeszedł cichy śmiech i jakby uznanie dla dziewczyny, która to powiedziała.

-A żebyś wiedziała Parvati, że wcale tak nie jest. I wiem, co mówię.- W tym momencie, niektóre z dziewcząt, jeszcze bardziej otworzyły usta i patrzyły na nią wytrzeszczonymi oczami. W końcu wszystkie były pewne, że Hermiona była sama i wielkim zdziwieniem było dla nich to, że wcale tak nie było. Zaśmiała się w duchu i jednocześnie skarciła, bo miała na razie nikomu o tym nie mówić. Zeszła do pokoju wspólnego, w którym tak czy siak, było już sporo osób. Była dopiero ósma, ale już o 10, mieli się wszyscy zebrać przed budynkiem szkoły. Ron i Harry, stali niedaleko drzwi, rozmawiając z Deanem i Seamusem.

-Cześć chłopcy. Idziecie może do wielkiej Sali?- Zebrani tam ,spojrzeli na nią z aprobatą, widząc jej upięte włosy. Rzadko w takich chodziła, ale teraz stwierdziła, że jest to wielki błąd, bo robi dość duże wrażenie.

-Cześć Hermiono. Aleś się odstawiła… Jesteś pewna, że to dla Luny?- Po słowach Rona, wszyscy łącznie z nią się zaśmiali. Zobaczyła też kątem oka, że bliźniacy Weasley rozmawiają z Jordanem, a jeden z rudzielców spogląda w jej stronę. Kiedy Fred zauważył wzrok Hermiony, uśmiechnął się do niej, co poprawiło jej jeszcze bardziej humor i była gotowa do mówienia małych kłamstewek.

-Oczywiście, że dla Luny! Ale także, dla mojego ukochanego Dracona… Co ja bym bez niego zrobiła?- Wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem, a Hermiona wzięła Harry'ego i Seamusa pod ramię po czym wyszła z pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów.

_Przestań się denerwować, przestań się denerwować… Oh Hermiono, zostaw te paznokcie!_ Gryfonka siedziała właśnie w rogu sali, a Fred szedł w jej stronę z dwoma kremowymi piwami. Bała się, jak przed jakimś bardzo ważnym egzaminem, a to naprawdę nie lada wyczyn. Zdawało jej się, że nagle wszystko działo się w zwolnionym tempie. Mogłoby się wydawać, że ona nawet nie chcę, aby to się wreszcie stało. Kiedy już do tego doszło i Fred doszedł do ich stolika, Hermiona nie miała zielonego pojęcia, co powinna powiedzieć, ale na szczęście, jej towarzysz jej pomógł.

-Niedługo gramy decydujący mecz z Kukonami. Albo my, albo Slytherin. Będziesz?

-Oh, oczywiście! Jak mogłabym przegapić zobaczenie popisowych numerów, naszego króla!- Salwa śmiechu przetoczyła się przez ich stolik i jedna z cegiełek, które tworzyły mur, dzielący tych dwoje, opadła.

-Ciekaw jestem, czy Luna znowu będzie miała swój sławny lwi kapelusz. Jest naprawdę motywujący!- Fred uśmiechnął się do niej szczerze i następna cegiełka zniknęła.

-Na pewno, zwłaszcza kiedy siedzi się najbliżej i owy lew ryczy Ci do uszu!

-Czyżby ten odgłos przeszkadzał Ci w wypowiadaniu zaklęć?- Hermiona zarumieniła się aż po sam czubek głowy i była zszokowana tym, co powiedział właśnie rudzielec.

-C…co? Jakim cudem, wiesz o tym! Przecież Harry miał nikomu nie mówić!- Po chwili oboje już śmiali się do rozpuku i cały mur, dzielący Hermione i Freda runął.

Z minuty na minutę, rozmawiało im się coraz lepiej i wszystko było bardzo dobrze. Stan paznokci Gryfonki, także nie był opłakany, a nawet wręcz przeciwnie. Wzięła właśnie duży łyk swojego piwa kremowego i nadal wsłuchiwała się w to, co rudzielec miał do powiedzenia. Nagle przerwał i uśmiechnął się ciepło.

-Masz… masz kocie wąsy.- Fred przybliżył się do niej i zaczął delikatnym gestem usuwać pianę, z ust Hermiony. Można by było się nawet pokusić o stwierdzenie, że była to urocza scena, gdy by nie pewien szkopuł…

-A więc ot wszystko tak? Najpierw nas wystawiasz, a potem się migdalisz z tym rudzielcem! Przecież to JA byłam z nim na balu! Przecież to JA powinnam tutaj siedzieć, a nie Ty! Ty wredna, perfidna… szlamo!- Angelina Johnson wpadła jak burza i zrobiła bałaganu jak wielki huragan. Hermiona właśnie otwierała usta, aby powiedzieć cokolwiek , aby załagodzić gniew koleżanki, ale przerwano jej.

-Nawet się nie odzywaj Ty fałszywa przyjaciółko! A Ty? Jak Ty w ogóle mogłeś, Fred? Myślałam… myślałam, że mnie lubisz…- I w tym momencie Angelina wybuchnęła gromkim płaczem, po czym szybko wybiegła na zewnątrz, zostawiając oniemiałych Hermione i Freda w dziwnej sytuacji.

-Oh, otrzyj te łzy, piękna! Wszystko będzie dobrze!- Rudowłosy chłopak uśmiechnął się łobuzerko do dziewczyny, na co ona odpowiedziała mu tylko słabym grymasem, na swoich zmarzniętych ustach.

-Jesteś naprawdę paskudnym bratem, George. Po co ta cała szopka? A Ty Lee, nie powinieneś mu pomagać!

-To wszystko, jest dla większego dobra!- Po słowach Jordana, on i Weasley wybuchnęli śmiechem.

-Kiedy już razem z Fredem, otworzymy sklep, będziesz miała tam wszystko za darmo, do końca życia! Obiecuję Ci to. Fred to jeszcze kiedyś potwierdzi. Zobaczysz, że będzie Ci dziękował!- Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niej szelmowsko, ale jej taka odpowiedź niespecjalnie odpowiadała.

- A tymczasem, mam u Ciebie dług, kochana.- Odwrócił się w stronę Lee, ukłonił się przed nim i zdjął kapelusz, którego wcale na głowie nie miał. Powiedział cicho w jego stronę „pan wybaczy" i odwrócił się do Angeliny.

-Naprawdę Cię nienawidzę, George.- Po tych słowach podszedł do niej, pocałował ją czule w policzek i złapał za rękę. Zaczęli iść powoli w stronę Miodowego Królestwa i dało się jeszcze słychać ciche „ja Ciebie też".

Po owym incydencie, Hermiona i Fred, znowu radykalnie zmienili do siebie nastawienie. Rudowłosy był zszokowany całym zajściem i tym, że Angelina czuła do niego coś aż tak, silnego. Grangerówna zaś czuła się po prostu źle, bo sprawiła zawód swojej przyjaciółce. Było jej też smutno, bo wszystko znowu rozsypało się między nią, a jednym z Weasleyów. Straciła ochotę, na naukę do sumów i nawet coraz rzadziej zgłaszała się na lekcjach. Spędzała za to dwa razy więcej czasu w ukrytym pomieszczeniu w bibliotece. Zaczynał się marzec i wszyscy zaczęli już wyczuwać, tę nadchodzącą wiosnę, która wyzwoliłaby ich wreszcie z sideł murów szkoły. Bitwy na śnieżki już dawno się skończyły, ze względu na to, że śnieg nie nadawał już się do lepienia. Każda z tych wszystkich bitew, tak czy siak, kończyła się bijatykami między ślizgonami i gryfonami, przez co Hermiona i reszta prefektów ( oczywiście poza Ronem) mieli pełne ręce roboty.

Zostały trzy miesiące, do rozpoczęcia testów i w bibliotece robiło się coraz bardziej gęsto. Hermiona bała się, że ktoś ją może przyłapać na tym, jak wymyka się do tajemnej biblioteczki, ale na jej szczęście, dział romansów świecił pustkami. Czasami spotykała Lunę, która uśmiechała się do niej tajemniczo. Gryfonka wyczuwała, że blondynka zna jej i Jamiego tajemnicę. Odpowiadało jej to, bo wiedziała, że można jej zaufać. Hermionie, udało się zagonić do nauki nawet Harry'ego i Ronalda, który niechętnie rozstawał się z Marianą. Sama zaś, nie mogła znaleźć żadnej motywacji do nauki. Wydawało jej się to po prostu bez sensu! Była przekonana, że nawet, jeżeli będzie się uczyła całe dnie, to i tak napiszę paskudnie.

Gdy Hermiona mijała na korytarzach, bądź w pokoju wspólnym Angelinę, starała się robić wszystko, aby omijać ją jak najszerszym łukiem. Z Fredem, udało jej się kilka razy porozmawiać, ale niestety nic z tego nigdy nie wychodziło. Oboje czuli się głupio, ale im więcej czasu mijało, tym mniej skrępowani czuli się w swojej obecności. I właśnie dzięki temu, Hermiona siedziała właśnie w śniegu z rudowłosym chłopakiem, śmiejąc się do rozpuku z tego, jak Ronald zrobił koziołka podczas obrony, ale mimo wszystko udało mu się odeprzeć atak, końcem miotły. Była sobota, a w powietrzu wręcz namacalne było napięcie, które ciążyło na wszystkich piątoklasistach. Wszyscy zaciskali pasa i starali się uczyć jak najpilniej. Starsi koledzy i koleżanki pocieszali ich, że sumy nie są takie straszne i przypominali, że oni mają jeszcze owutemy. Ci młodsi zaś, zgrzytali ze strachu zębami, bo nie uśmiechało im się wcale, wyglądać tak jak ich starsi przyjaciele, którzy chodzili prawie dwadzieścia cztery godzinę na dobę, z głowami w książkach.

-Jestem pewien, że świetnie Ci pójdzie. Jesteś najlepsza na swoim roku. Zobaczysz, ze wszystko napiszesz na wybitny. Napisałabyś pewnie na wyżej, gdyby tylko było to możliwe. –Hermiona uśmiechnęła się niepewnie i trochę sztucznie, co jej towarzysz momentalnie zauważył.

-Stało się coś?

-Angelina nadal się do mnie nie odzywa, nie zauważyłeś?- Hermiona zaczęła lepić w rękach kulkę, z resztek śnieg, które leżały na kępach trawy, ale wszystko momentalnie się roztapiało.

-Jakbyś nie zauważyła, to do mnie też nie. Nie zamartwiaj się tym, bo to nie Twoja wina, tylko moja. Mogłem nie iść z nią na ten bal.

-Przecież ją lubiłeś, więc to raczej dobrze, że z nią poszedłeś, tak?

-To nie było, do koń…- Słowa Freda zagłuszył krzyk Ginny, która biegła w ich stronę.

-Słyszeliście? W Proroku piszą, że zabili Bellatrix!- Hermiona momentalnie zapomniała o rudzielcu i pobiegła za przyjaciółką, do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów, gdzie jak się okazało odbywała się impreza, na której królował Neville, którego rodzice byli torturowani przez zmarłą śmierciożerczynie. Wszyscy cieszyli się razem ze swoim przyjacielem i Hermiona postanowiła się przyłączyć do wszechobecnego pozytywizmu, który panował w wieży.

-A co, jeżeli ja to po prostu obleję? A co, jeżeli to zaprzepaści całą moją wymarzoną kariere? A co, jeżeli..

-Na brodę, Merlina, Hermiono!- Wszystkie oczy były zwrócone ku Grangerównie, która siedziała obłożona wszelakimi książkami, księgami, podręcznikami, pod stertą notatek. Następnego dnia, miały zacząć się testy i Gryfonka była tym przerażona, bo nadal była pewna, że nie uda jej się dostać jakiejkolwiek dobrej oceny i wszystko zaliczy na trolla. Denerwowała się bardziej, niż Harry, Ron, Seamus i Dean razem wzięci, którzy właśnie siedzieli w pokoju wspólnym, towarzysząc Hermionie. Byli tam także bliźniacy Weasley, którzy się właśnie wygłupiali, robiąc głupie miny, aby poprawić je tylko humor, co nie wychodziło im zbyt dobrze, mimo wszystko… Grangerówna usłyszała za swoimi plecami, jak rozsuwa się portret Grubej Damy i ktoś wchodzi do środka.

-Słuchajcie, mama wysłała mi sowę. Życzy wam wszystkim powodzenia i jest pewna, że wszystkim wam pójdzie świetnie. Chociaż mogłabym przysiąść, że przy imieniu Rona, zachwiało jej się pismo...- Atmosfera trochę się rozluźniła, bo wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać, poza najmłodszym z Weasleyów, który siedział oburzony na cały świat, za kompletną niewiarę w jego zdolności.

-A Tobie Hermiono, mama kazała przekazać, żebyś przestała mucić książki, bo zacznie Ci się wszystko mylić. – Granger właśnie przejrzała na oczy i uświadomiła sobie, że Molly i wszyscy dookoła niej mieli rację- to, że dzisiaj będzie jeszcze wszystko powtarzać, niczego nie zmieni. Wstała więc i odstawiła wszystkie książki, razem ze swoimi notatkami pod okno.

-Koniec nauki!- Tym słowom towarzyszył wiwat, mieszany ze śmiechem obecnych. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i usiadła na swoim wcześniejszym miejscu, czyli na środku dywanu, tyłem do kominka. Było jej tam najwygodniej, bo miała najlepszy widok na wszystkich swoich przyjaciół. Zachciało jej się śmiać, kiedy Ron powiedział po raz kolejny „Ona, koniec nauki? To niewiarygodne!".

Zaczęły się rozmowy o tym, co będą robić na wakacjach, dokąd się wybierają, co mają zamiar robić.. W końcu wyszło na to, że wszyscy tak czy siak, chociażby w odwiedziny, przyjadą do Nory. W końcu dom Weasleyów był zawsze otwarty dla wszystkich i każdy znalazł by sobie tam miejsce, bez względu na wszystko. Ginny, wybierała się na cały lipiec, do swojego chłopaka. Harry i Hermiona, przyjeżdżali do Nory, tydzień po rozpoczęciu wakacji. Seamus i Dean, postanowili odwiedzić ich, w sierpniu i zostać, na jakiś tydzień. W te wakacji, Weasleyowie zadeklarowali się, że nauczą Hermione grać w quidditcha i w następnym roku szkolnym, będzie tak dobra, że załapie się do drużyny. Do bliźniaków, przyjeżdżał także ich przyjaciel, Lee Jordan, ale dopiero pod koniec wakacji. Wychodziło na to, że w Norze, będzie wesoło i tłoczno przez całe wakacje, a to było właśnie coś, co Molly kochała najbardziej. Zawsze jej się marzyło, aby mieć jak największą rodzinę i to chyba jej się udało. Miała mnóstwo dzieci i zapewne będzie miała jeszcze więcej wnucząt. Gdyby tak obliczyć, że każde z jej dzieci, będzie miało tyle własnych, ile ona, to miałaby … na brodę Merlina, zdecydowanie za dużo wnucząt! Wszyscy kochali Norę, a Nora kochała wszystkich. Trudno było się z tym stwierdzeniem nie zgodzić.

-Śpiąca królewno, żyjesz? Czy powtarzasz zaklęcia?- Cała gromadka się zaśmiała, kiedy Dean zaczął machać Hermionie ręką przed oczami, a ona ocknęła się ze swojego zamyślenia. Zaśmiała się razem z innymi i poczuła się od razu lepiej.

-Rozmyślam właśnie nad wakacjami. Są tak blisko…

-Właśnie! Pamiętasz o quidditchu? Nigdy nie widziałem Cię na miotle, ale mam nadzieję, że potrafisz latać?

-A może to tak, jak z wróżbiarstwem? Każdy musi mieć swoje czułe punk… AŁ! A to, za co miało być?- George właśnie złapał się za swoją nogę, bo dostał mocnego kopniaka w kostkę, od siedzącej na dywanie, Hermiony.

-Oh, za nic. Po prostu sprawdzałam, co jest Twoim czułym punktem. –Wszyscy wybuchnęli salwą śmiechu i po chwili nawet poszkodowany rudzielec był w stanie śmiać się razem z resztą.

-Słuchajcie, ja muszę już lecieć. Jonathan na mnie czeka.

-Ja tez muszę iść. Umówiłem się z Lee.

-A ja pójdę się po prostu przejść.- Harry dokończył tę wyliczankę i Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami w geście rezygnacji. _A idźcie sobie, gdzie chcecie. Byle nie do zakazanego lasu._

-George… Oh przestań już! Zaraz ktoś tu może wejść!- Angelina broniła się, przed pieszczotliwym dotykiem chłopaka, ale nie była w stanie się mu do końca oprzeć. Na szczęście, albo ich nieszczęście, przerwało im głośne chrząknięcie, które dochodziło ze strony drzwi.

-Moglibyście, chociaż jakoś zamknąć drzwi do tej klasy, nie sądzicie?- Chłopak, z blizną na czole w kształcie błyskawicy usiadł na jednej z ławek i zaczął się przyglądać speszonej parze. George, zrobił się czerwony aż po same uszy, co bardzo pasowało do jego koloru włosów, a speszona Angelina wpatrywała się w swoje buty.

-No więc, to wszystko od początku, nawet od balu, było po prostu jedną wielką ściemą, tak ?-Weasley spojrzał na Harry'ego i starał się uśmiechnąć, jakkolwiek szczerze, aby zyskać na czasie.

-Uwierz mi, że ja to wszystko robię…

-Wiem. Dla ich dobra. Sądzę tak samo, więc nic im nie powiem. A zwłaszcza Hermionie, bo zabiłaby Cię gołymi rękami.- Harry uśmiechnął się szelmowsko do przyjaciela, na co on odpowiedział mu tym samym. Tylko Angelina wpatrywała się w obu zdziwionym i nic nierozumiejącym wzrokiem. Nie potrafiła dojść do tego, jak mogłoby pomóc Fredzie i Hermionie niszczenie wszystkiego, do czego zdołali dojść. Ale ufała swojemu chłopakowi i robiła wszystko, o co ją poprosił. No, bo w końcu, nieczęsto zdarza się okazja, aby mieć wszystko za darmo do końca życia, w nieistniejącym jeszcze sklepie, bliźniaków Weasley, prawda?

-A więc, nigdy nie wszedłem do tej klasy, prawda? Do zobaczenia na kolacji.- I po tej jakże krótkiej, ale owocnej rozmowie, Porter wyszedł z klasy, zamykając ją zaklęciem, aby nikt nie przeszkadzała już więcej zakochanej parze.

Hermiona leżała na błoniach, na ciepłej zielonej trawie, wpatrując się w chmury, które powoli płynęły po niebie, tworząc dziwne, fascynujące i piękne wzory. Gdy tak leżała, przypomniała sobie, jak na początku roku, z Fredem leżała w podobnym miejscu jak to i oglądała chmury, tak prawie identyczne, ale całkiem inne. Siedzieli wtedy i śmiali się z tego, co udało im się odczytać z białych pierzynek. Trudno uwierzyć, że było to tak dawno. Wczoraj skończyły się testy i dzisiaj wszyscy już się pakowali. Nadal była pewna, że oblała, ale nie miała już siły, aby sprawdzać, czy zrobiła jakiekolwiek błędy. Jutro mieli odjechać z Hogwartu na całe wakacje i Hermionie wydawało się to wiecznością. Z jednej strony, prawie dwa miesiące spędzone ze swoimi przyjaciółmi i nauka gry w quidditcha była czymś wspaniałym, ale… rozłąka z Jamiem, z tajną biblioteczką ukrytą za regałem, w dziale romansów, te wszystkie balangi w pokoju wspólnym, mecze… Nawet bitwy na śnieżki i późniejsze bijatyki, były dość zabawne! Kłótnie o chłopaków, w wykonaniu gryfonek i ślizgonek, albo kłótnie pierwszaków o karty, z czekoladowych żab sprawiały, że szare zwykłe szkolne dni, były rozświetlane czymś całkiem innym, nie monotonnym, jak wszystko dookoła. Wyjścia do Hogsmeade, leżakowanie na błoniach, wizyty u Hagrida. Hermiona dopiero teraz, leżąc tak i patrząc w niebo, zdała sobie sprawę, jak bardzo kocha tę szkołę i jak trudno będzie jej się z nią kiedyś rozstać. Z tymi wszystkimi nauczycielami, którzy narzucali paskudne tempo już od początku roku szkolnego, i którzy zasypywali ją stertami zadać domowych, które tak uwielbiała. Będzie jej brakować pani Sprout, McGonagall, a nawet Snape'a! Tych jego obleśnych, tłustych czarnych włosów, kąśliwych uwag, którymi raczył ją zaszczycać na każdej możliwej lekcji. Uśmiechnęła się na wspomnienie tych wszystkich lat. Wyjść do zakazanego lasu, wymykania się w nocy, trolla w łazience, eliksiru wieloskokowego, bycia kotem… Pierwszego tańca Ronalda, z opiekunką ich domu, a także całego balu i tego, jak bardzo podekscytowany był Neville. Nie zapomni też, jak jej rudowłosy przyjaciel ślinił się na widok Fleur i jak zaprosił ją na bal. Zapewne nie wypadnie jej z głowy także to, że była „nagrodą" w jednym z zadań, turnieju trójmagicznego. Wszystko nagle stało się tak odległe, jakby właśnie siedziała w starym, bujanym fotelu, jako stara babcia przy kominku. Zastanawiało ją także to, co jeszcze czeka ją w ciągu następnych lat w Hogwarcie. Bo przecież, jeszcze tak wiele mogło się wydarzyć. Zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że powinna chodzić zawsze uśmiechnięta i cieszyć się z każdej chwili, która się tutaj wydarzy, bo każda może być niezapomnianą i wspaniałą.

Kiedy już skończyła swoje zadziwiające rozmyślania, na temat przemijania czasu, postanowiła pójść wreszcie do zamku i pomóc innym prefektom. W tym roku, przejazd do Londynu został podzielony na dwie części, ze względu na jakieś problemy w Anglii. Uczniowie od pierwszej, do klasy czwartej, jechali dzisiejszym pociągiem a uczniowie klas starszych, jechali dopiero jutro. Nie podobało się to zbytnio Hermionie, bo Ginny i Luna musiały jechać już dzisiaj. Początkowo, pierwszy pociąg miał odwieźć uczniów od klasy pierwszej, do trzeciej, ale potem z niewiadomego powodu, zostało to zmienione. Musiała więc, nacieszyć się samym towarzystwem reszty jej przyjaciół.

Kiedy weszła do szkoły, opanował ją wszechobecny harmider. Dochodził wieczór, ale kolacja była dzisiaj przesunięta na późniejszą godzinę, bo trzeba było odprowadzić najmłodszych na stację. Hermiona pomogła jakiejś małej dziewczynce znieść swoje walizki ze schodów, a potem rozdzieliła dwie dziewczynki, które ciągnęły się zajadle, za warkocze. Poczuła się dość dziwnie na myśl, ze ona nigdy się tak nie biła. Chociaż mimo wszystko, miała często ochotę, aby pociągnąć tę parszywą Parkinson, za te jej straszne kudły… Zastanawiała się właśnie, jakim cudem, udało jej się tego nie zrobić, przez tak długi czas. Ta wredna jędzą, miała bardzo długi język i Hermiona musiała za to niestety płacić. Już dawno sobie obiecała, że jakoś odpłaci się za to wszystko ślizgonce i wiedziała, że dotrzyma słowa, za wszelką cenę, choćby miała sama podpuścić na nią kogoś.

Granger właśnie wracała w samotności ze stacji. Po uściskach z przyjaciółkami i wielu uwagach do pierwszoroczniaków- a teraz już drugoroczniaków, Hermiona dostała pozwolenie od McGonagall, na samodzielny powrót. Opiekunka jej domu tak bardzo jej ufała, że miała pewność, że dziewczyna nie zrobi nic głupiego. Gdzieś w oddali można było słychać śmiech reszty prefektów, którzy powoli także zbierali się do po powrotu. Dało się słyszeć także Ronalda, który o dziwo, postanowił się dzisiaj wywiązać ze sowich obowiązków prefekta. Kiedy tak szła powoli zamyślona, myślała dużo Fredzie i o tym wszystkim co między nimi było. Przypomniała też sobie, jak jeszcze na wakacjach wmawiała sobie, że Weasley jej się wcale, a wcale nie podoba i że tylko i wyłącznie go lubi- jako przyjaciela. Teraz, czasami też wmawiała to sobie, ale szybko odpuszczała, bo głupio jej było okłamywać samą siebie. Wiedziała już, że czuję do rudzielca coś więcej, niż tylko przyjaźń, sympatię… ale sama bała dopuścić do siebie tę myśl, wiec starała się nie myśleć o tym wszystkim. Teraz za to, był idealny czas, na takie rozmyślania. Ale z jej głębokich myśli o Fredzie, wyrwał ją… sam Fred. Szedł ku niej, ze strony zamku i Hermiona uśmiechnęła się na jego widok, bo sama jego ruda czupryna widziana z daleka, poprawiała jej radykalnie humor, co było jedną z tych rzeczy, za co uwielbiała, jednego z bliźniaków. Kiedy był już na tyle blisko, że mogła zobaczyć jego twarz, wydawało jej się, że ma dziwny wyraz. Jakiś inny, zakłopotany…

-Hermiono, musimy porozmawiać.- Ale ona tylko uśmiechnęła się i kiwnęła głową potakująco. Szczerze mówiąc, miała już dosyć rozmów.

-Ja z Tobą też. Ale nie teraz. Za dużo słów…- Poczuła się, jak w transie. Lekka, jakby chodziła po chmurkach, w kształcie smoków i owieczek. Przybliżyła się do Freda, a jego policzki, nabrały czerwonego koloru. Dzieliły ich zaledwie centymetry i chłopak powoli, nie gwałtownie zaczął zniżać ku niej głowę.

-Fred! Fred, nie rób tego! To będzie Twój życiowy błąd!- Od strony zamku, biegła do nich zziajana Angelina i ktoś o dobrym wzroku mógł dostrzec George'a, który biegł za nią. Hermiona zaczęła się śmiać i odeszła na większą odległość, od widocznie zawiedzionego rudzielca. Kiedy drugi z bliźniaków, stanął już pomiędzy Hermioną i Fredem, a Angeliną, zrobił minę mówiącą to samo, co przed chwilą krzyczała rzekomo zakochana w jednym z bliźniaków, dziewczyna. Granger, nadal nie przestawała się śmiać co wprawiło w niemałe zakłopotanie wszystkich zebranych. Fred szturchnął ją delikatnie łokciem w żebra, a ona popatrzyła na niego, śmiejącymi się oczkami.

Kiedy już zdołała opanować swój paniczny śmiech, wzięła kilka głębszych wdechów i policzyła do dziesięciu, zanim zdołała coś powiedzieć. Zwróciła się w stronę Georga i ukłoniła się przed nim nisko, z nadal szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. Weasleya kompletnie zamurowało i stał jak spetryfikowany, bo nie miał pojęcia, co powinien zrobić. Angelina także stała i patrzyła na całe przedstawienie, która robiła Hermiona, ze zdziwioną miną.

-Możesz pocałować pannę młodą.- Hermiona po tych słowach, wskazała dłonią na Angelinę, która otworzyła jeszcze szerzej oczy. George oblał się delikatnym rumieńcem i patrzył to na Hermione, to na swojego brata, a to na swoją dziewczynę.

-Wiem, że Harry jest kimś godnym zaufania, ale trzeba się liczyć z tym, że wszystko mówi, jeśli nie mnie, to Ronaldowi. A Ron, ma długi język.- Hermiona zaśmiała się znowu i szybko zakryła usta, aby nie wpaść w śmiechowy trans, jak wcześniej.

-Przepraszam, ale powie mi ktoś, o co chodzi? Bo ja nic z tego nie rozumiem.- George podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się do brata tym swoim szelmowskim uśmiechem. Przybliżył się do Angeliny i objął ja ramieniem, mimo że ona nadal stała z szeroko otwartymi oczami, w których kryło się wielkie zdziwienie.

-Stwierdziłem, że jeżeli będzie wam szło za łatwo, to nie będziecie mieli motywacji, żeby walczyć. A… no i Angelina ma wszystko za darmo, w naszym sklepie, który w końcu powstanie.- Fred zrobił się czerwony na twarzy, a w jego oczach czaił się gniew. Przed rzuceniem się na brata, powstrzymała go Hermiona, która ponownie zaczęła się śmiać i sama zaczęła się zastanawiać czy gdzieś nie ulotnił się jakiś gaz, który sprawił, że nie może przestać chichotać.

-To… my już chyba pójdziemy.- Angelina powiedziała to cichym, zszokowanym, ledwo słyszalnym głosem. George puścił do kujonki oko, na co ona zaśmiała się jeszcze cicho. Zakochana para, trzymając się za rękę, odeszła z powrotem w stronę zamku, nie zważając na wygrażającego za nimi pięściami, Freda.

-Ja go przecież zabiję! Ten pieprzony dupek, wszystko…

-Przecież to nie ma znaczenia!- Hermiona mówiła przez śmiech, a w jej oczach szkliły się łezki, które powstały od jej rozbawienia.

-Oczywiście, że ma znaczenie! Gdyby nie ten idiota, wszystko byłoby inaczej, wszystko byłoby lep…

-Zamknij się.- I w tym momencie Grangerówna pociągnęła Freda za krawat i zamknęła jego usta, długim czułym pocałunkiem. Początkowo chłopak był czerwony jak burak, ale powoli ten kolor schodził z jego twarzy i oswajał się z zaistniałą sytuacją. Wplótł dłoń w puchate włosy Hermiony i poczuł się jak w niebie. Obojgu wydawało się, że świat zatrzymał się w miejscu. Wszystko było takie… inne. To był ich pierwszy pocałunek. Hermiona z czystym sumieniem mogła stwierdzić, że do będzie na pewno najlepszy pocałunek w jej życiu. A Fred? Fred wtedy nie myślał.

Kiedy już odkleili się od siebie, rudzielec oparł czoło o jej i patrzył jej w oczy, z uśmiechem na ustach.

-Chyba Cię kocham, Fred.

-Ja chyba Ciebie też.

EPILOG.

Wszędzie ciemność. Pewna bardzo odważna Gryfonka właśnie biegła po zrujnowanych schodach w Hogwarcie. Rzuciła kilkoma celnymi zaklęciami i uniknęła śmierci przez to, że została powalona przez kogoś na ziemię. Nie miała nawet szansy zobaczyć kim był jej wybawca, bądź wybawczyni, bowiem jak szybko się pojawił, tak szybko też zniknął. Wszyscy dookoła pojawiali się tylko na chwilę i jak najszybciej znikali z oczu, aby dalej walczyć. Hermiona co chwilę przebiegała obok martwych ciał. Zatrzymała się na dłuższą chwilę obok mijanego martwego ciała Lavender, ale musiała uciekać bo gonił ją właśnie jakiś śmierciożerca, który obrał ją sobie za cel. _Wyżej, wyżej, wyżej…_

Biegła nadal po zniszczonych i dziurawych w niektórych momentach schodach, aby dotrzeć do Harry'ego. Nie mogła go znaleźć od dłuższego czasu, a tak strasznie się martwiła. Wiedziała, że musi go znaleźć i zapytać, czy uda się do lasu, czy nie. Tak bardzo się bała, że ktoś z jej bliskich zginie, albo że komuś się coś stanie, że nie zważała na to, czy ona zostanie zraniona. To był błąd, bo właśnie została znów powalona na ziemie, unikając zaklęcia najgorszego, z najgorszych. Osoba, która ją znowu wybawiła, puściła w strone śmierciożercy to samo zaklęcie, ale jemu udało się to zrobić celnie. Kiedy już uwolnił ją od podłogi, mogła zobaczyć kim była ta osoba. _Dzięki Ci Remusie…_

Biegła. Biegła dalej i szybciej. Rzucała co chwilę naokoło siebie zaklęcia, a także te niewybaczalne. Wiedziała, że tym razem musi. Biegła, biegła dalej. Zatrzymała się. To były sekundy, kiedy rzuciła się na tą postać chroniąc ją przed śmiercią.

-Ava…

-Avada Kedavra!-Krzyk Hermiony był przerażający, jakby nie jej. Była przerażona, jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej. Obok niej leżał zziajany rudowłosy chłopak, który patrzył na nią ze smutkiem w oczach.

-Czy ja zawsze muszę być obok Ciebie, żeby Ci się nic nie stało?- Znowu krzyk. I znowu jakby nie jej.

-Zrozum Ty idioto, że ja nie mogę Cię stracić, a Ty na gacie Merlina, masz na siebie uważać! Nie może Ci się nic stać, rozumiesz?...- Z każdym słowem, jej głos przycichał. Uspokajał się, ale mimo wszystko nadal drżał. Nie wiedziała, kiedy zdążyła się podnieść. Zapewne było to w przypływie złości. Fred za to, siedział pod ścianą, patrząc na nią przerażony. Dookoła było cicho. Był to dość rzadko używany korytarz, dzięki czemu nie roiło się tutaj od śmierciożerców. Mieli spore szczęście. Nie on, że został przez nią ochroniony, ale ona też, bo nie straciła, kogoś bardzo ważnego. Niewiadomo kiedy chłopak podniósł się.

-Hermiono Granger, wyjdź za mnie.-Chłopak klęczał przed nią, patrząc w jej oczy. Trwało to dłuższą chwilę, ale kiedy nie dostawał odpowiedzi ze strony dziewczyny poderwał się do góry trzymając ją za ręce.

-Chcę znać odpowiedź. Chcę wiedzieć, czy to ma jakiś sens. Chce wiedzieć, bo nie wiem, czy chociażby jutro będę mógł zapytać o to samo.- Jego oczy były pełne smutku i żalu. Nie jak zawsze- szczęścia i wygłupów. Hermiona nie lubiła jego oczu, kiedy był nieszczęśliwy.

-Nie waż się nawet tak myśl..

-Odpowiedz mi!- Fred był przerażony. Panicznie się bał stracić swoją dziewczynę. Panicznie bał się, że będzie zmuszony zobaczyć jej martwe ciało. Nie chcieli tego, oboje.

-Tak. Tak, tak, tak, tak! Tysiąc razy tak. Ale pod jednym warunkiem.

-Zrobię wszystko.

-Nie daj się zabić.- Ich usta zostały zamknięte w pocałunku. Potem na pożegnanie przytulili się do siebie i odeszli, idąc każde w inną stronę. Do końca bitwy, nie widzieli się.

-Nie podchodź do mnie. Nie zbliżaj się do mnie, rozumiesz? A, Hermiona, pomóż mi!- Na twarzy Ginny malowało się przerażenie, a jej przyjaciółka nie mogła nic z tym zrobić, bo sama była przytrzymywana od tyłu, aby nie pobiegnąć rudowłosej na ratunek. Była ona właśnie wciągana do jeziora, przez paskudną postać, która nie miała zamiaru przestać, dopóki nie wciągnie dziewczyny całej do wody. Był to przerażający moment i Hermiona mogła się tylko i wyłącznie, temu przyglądać.

-Łaaa! Siostra, lecę Ci na ratunek!- George Weasley wbiegł właśnie do wody, krztusząc się ze śmiechu i powalił Harry'ego, który przytrzymywał jeszcze przed momentem Ginny. Wszyscy zgromadzeni na plaży wybuchnęli śmiechem, kiedy chłopcy udawali, że walczą na różdżki. I kiedy rudowłosy użył już ostatniego zaklęcia, mianowicie Avada Kedavra, jego siostra rzuciła się w przypływie szczęścia na brata i teatralnym gestem, zaczęła go całować po rękach i dziękować, za uratowanie życia.

Był spokojny upalny, letni dzień i wszystko układało się jak należy. Voldemort nie żył i minął już rok, odkąd w świecie magii zapanował spokój. Przyjaciele zaś, postanowili wybrać się pod namioty, aby odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem.

Ginewra stwierdziła, że Jonathan kompletnie nie pasuje do jej trybu życia i że jest za bardzo perfekcyjny. Krukon, to nie była partia dla niej. Harry zaś uznał, że zerwanie z rudowłosą, było wielkim błędem i postanowili do siebie wrócić. Byli bardzo ze sobą szczęśliwi. Ronald natomiast, był szczęśliwy ze swoją ślizgonką. Mariana bardzo odbiegała od ogólnego zarysu ślizgonów i czasami się zastanawiali, jakim cudem tam trafiła. Odpowiedź, zwykle nadchodziła szybko, kiedy ktoś jej się nawinął i zrobił coś, nie po jej myśli. Wtedy, partnerka Rona, pokazywała ząbki i swoją ślizgońską część duszy. George był szczęśliwy z Angeliną i postanowił już nigdy, nie grzebać w niczyich związkach, poza swoim. Stwierdził, że jeżeli ludzie są sobie przeznaczeni, to w końcu będą ze sobą, z efektami specjalnymi, czy też bez. On i Fred, otworzyli swój wymarzony sklep i faktycznie : Angelina miała tak wszystko, za darmo. Ale co tu się dziwić, skoro była już żoną Georga. Postanowili się szybko ożenić, żeby wszystko było jak należy i żeby jak najlepiej zaplanować swoje życie. Tonks, była dumną mamusią małego metamorfoza Teddy'ego, a Flegma, wychowywała już malutką Victorie. Wszyscy czekają, aż Angelina i George zdecydują się na dziecko, bo Molly nie mogła się już doczekać, kiedy na świat przyjdą następni wnukowie. Ronald z Marianą, nie mieli zaręczyn, nie było pierścionka, niczego, co by dokładnie oznaczało, że są zaręczeni, ale mieli brać ślub, na zime. Mariana uwielbiała śnieg i jej długie czarne włosy, genialnie do tej scenerii pasowały. Przyjaciel Hermiony, Jamie był już dumnym ojcem i często odwiedzał Hermione. Obiecał sobie, że kiedy jego syn będzie szedł do Hogwartu, opowie mu o tajemnym pomieszczeniu, ale jeżeli będzie miał więcej dzieci, nie będą świadome tej tajemnicy. Grangerówna, obiecała to samo- że tylko jej pierwsze dziecko, będzie znało tajemnice. Zastanawiała się często, jakie dziecko? Nie wiedziała, czy jest na to gotowa.

Nadal była z Fredem i była z tego powodu bardzo szczęśliwa. Był początek wakacji, a ona pod ich koniec, miałą brać ślub. Wszystko miało się znowu odbyć w Norze, w rodzinnym domu Freda i jednocześnie w miejscu, w którym Hermiona czuła się tak bezpiecznie. Nie wiedzieli jeszcze, gdzie zamieszkają. Chcieliby mieć jakiś własny kąt, ale być bardzo blisko rodziny. Państwo Granger, przeprowadzili się do mugolskiej wioski, która była najbliżej domu Weasleyów, żeby być bliżej Nory. Fred i Hermiona zdecydowali, że ich dom powstanie, pomiędzy domami ich rodzin. To było najlepsze wyjście z sytuacji.

Teraz, nikt nie przejmował się tym wszystkim. Bliźniacy Weasley, Ginny, Ron, Hermiona, Harry , Mariana i Angelina. Rudowłosa i wybraniec, wygłupiali się właśnie w wodzie, a jeden z bliźniaków, nosił Angelinę na rękach. Wyglądało to dość zabawnie, bo chłopak nie musiał się zbytnio męczyć, ze względu na to, że byli w wodzie. Ostatnimi czasy, Hermiona zapoznała swoich przyjaciół, ze sportami mugolskimi. Dzięki temu, Fred i Mariana grali właśnie na prowizorycznym boisku, przeciwko Ronaldowi i Hermionie, którzy wygrywali, ze względu na to, że Granger pochodziła z mugolskiej rodziny i wychowywała się w mugolskim świecie, więc miała w siatkówce największą wprawę.

Postanowili, że wyjadą pod namioty, ale tym razem, będą one nie magiczne. Używali oczywiście na ogół magii, ale ich cztery namioty, były małe i ciasne, bez kuchni i kilku sypialni, jak te namioty, w których spali podczas mistrzostw w quidditchu. Byli tutaj już od tygodnia i czuli się świetnie. Pogoda im także nie dokazywała, więc nikt nie miał na co marudzić. Całymi dniami wylegiwali się na plaży, grali w karty, kąpali się w jeziorze, w środku nocy. Wszystko było cudownie. Raz, na dwa dni, przychodziła sowa od Weasleyów i czasami sowa przynosiła im także jakieś smakołyki od Molly. Hermiona napisała dwa razy do swoich rodziców, ale odpowiedzi nie dostała. Za to pani Weasley, napomknęła w jednym z listów, że rozmawiała z panią Granger i ta wyznała jej, że po prostu się sów boi. Hermiona i wszyscy jej przyjaciele obecni nad jeziorem ( tak jak i zapewne połowa Hogwartu) dostali zaproszenia na ślub, który miał się odbyć za dwa tygodnie. Był to ślub, Luny i Neville'a. Nevill, w bitwie o Hogwartu pokazał, że jest prawdziwym gryfonem. Wydoroślał i tego po prostu nie dało się nie zauważyć. Fred, jako prezent ślubny sprowadził jakąś bardzo dziwną i bardzo rzadką roślinę, do której Hermiona wolała się nie zbliżać. Nie miała pojęcia czym była, bo jej nazwa nie widniała w żadnej z ksiąg. Prawdopodobnie była jakąś mieszanką genetyczną, jak sklątki tylnowybuchowe Hagrida. Hermiona zaś, zastanawiała się jeszcze co dać parze młodej. Fred, dał prezent Neville'owi, więc na Grangerówne spadał ciężar, dania czegokolwiek Lunie. A było to nie lada wyzwanie, bo krukonka była bardzo ciekawą świata dziewczyną i byle co by jej nie zadowoliło, chociaż ze wszystkiego cieszyłaby się równie mocno. Ginny obiecała Hermionie, że poszuka z nią jakiegoś prezentu, więc trzymała przyjaciółkę za słowo, bo dobrze wiedziała, że samej nie uda jej się znaleźć czegokolwiek.

Hermiona właśnie siedziała na piaszczystej plaży, a jej nogi zanurzone były w brzegu jeziora, tak jak i nogi osoby, która siedziała obok niej. Tamte stopy, były wielkie, w porównaniu z drobnymi stópkami Grangerówny i właśnie uśmiechała się, z tego porównania. W końcu między nimi było też sporo centymetrów różnicy. Rudowłosy, był bardzo wysoki, w przeciwieństwie do drobnej Hermiony. Czasami, można by odnieść mylne wrażenie, że jest wyższa, przez swoje napuszone i dodające jej centymetrów włosy, które były jej atutem. Z biegiem czasu, zaczynała lubić swoje kręcone włosy, bo były jej znakiem rozpoznawczym. Oczywiście znała jeszcze sporo dziewcząt, bądź kobiet, o podobnych fryzurach, ale mimo wszystko, nie dało się nie zauważyć, tych napuszonych włosów. Kiedy jeszcze uczęszczała do Hogwartu, po lekcjach eliksirów, te włosy były jeszcze bardziej napuszone i dodawały jej jeszcze więcej centymetrów, co w gruncie rzeczy, śmieszyło Hermionie, kiedy zaglądała do lustra, żeby sprawdzić jak dziwne będzie tym razem odbicie jej i jej niewiarygodnie zadziwiających codziennie nowym ułożeniem, włosów.

Opierała głowę, o ramię Freda i przyglądała się zachodowi słońca na jeziorem. Było jej błogo i czuła się świetnie. Zastanawiała się teraz nad ich ślubem. Byli bardzo młodzi, ale teraz wszyscy wychodzili tak młodo za mąż. W każdym z nich, żył jeszcze gdzieś w środku ten strach, który pozostał im po Voldemorcie. Wszyscy wtedy starali się zakładać rodziny i nacieszyć się bliskimi, bo bali się, że mogą zostać od nich odcięci… nawet na zawsze. Teraz już go nie było, ale ten mały strach, gdzies w nich pozostał. Te młode małżeństwa nie były wcale czymś złym. Przynajmniej można było mieć jasną wizję na przyszłość, z jakąś osobą, u boku. Miało się z kim borykac z problemami dnia codziennego i z kim przewijać w środku nocy pieluszki.

Hermiona wyprostowała nogi, obróciła się i położyła na ciepłym jeszcze piasku. Oparła głowę o kolana Freda i uśmiechnęła się do niego. Chłopak przeczesywał jej włosy dłonią i patrzył jej w oczy, co jakiś czas zwracając wzrok w stronę zachodu słońca, który tak cieszył oczy. Hermiona natomiast przymknęła je, jakby miała zasnąć, ale była zby rozbudzona, aby utonąć w świecie marzeń i wyobraźni. Myślała więc tylko, o wszystkim co się wydarzyło. Chociażby o bitwie o Hogwartu, która zostawiła piętno na nich wszystkich. Widziała, jak umierali tam ludzie i może to trochę samolubne myślenie, ale cieszyła się, że nikt z jej najbliższych nie zginął. Kiedy tak nad tym rozmyślała, nagle w jej głowie zaświtało wspomnienie, jak siadała na stołku na środku Wielkiej Sali i czekała, aż tiara wskaże jej któryś z domu. Początkowo można było się dziwić, dlaczego nie trafiła do Revenclawu, ale w nastepnych latach, pokazała wszystkim, dlaczego. Zaczęła wspominać, te wszystkie dobre- i złe chwile w Hogwarcie. Było ich bardzo dużo i bardzo dużo osób się przez nie przewinęło. Między innymi Fred, którego dostrzegła tak późno, mimo, że był cały czas gdzieś obok.

Hermiona podniosła się i spojrzała na Freda. Uświadomiła sobie, że za niecałe dwa miesiące, będzie panią Weasley. Że wyjdzie za rudowłosego chłopaka, który właśnie jest w nią tak wpatrzony. Uświadomiła sobie też, że mimo, że jest jego narzeczoną, nie powiedziała jeszcze tego, co było najważniejsze. Teraz dopiero doszło do jej głowy, jak bardzo ważne to jest i postanowiła w końcu wypowiedzieć te magiczne słowa.

-Kocham Cię Fred.- Chłopak przestał patrzeć na piękny zachód słońca i zwrócił się ku Hermionie. Jego usta były otwarte ze zdumienia, a źrenice radykalnie się rozszerzyły. Był bardzo zdziwiony tym wyznaniem, bo nigdy nie usłyszał go od Hermiony, w całości. Bez żadnej niepewności, bez żadnego wahania. Nie było tam miejsca na „chyba" , to było tylko czyste „kocham". Fred uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło i mogłoby się wydawać, że w jego oczach, zaświeciły malutkie łezki szczęścia, które nigdy nie miały spłynąć po jego policzkach, ale pozostać tam.

-Ja Ciebie też kocham, Hermiono.- Po tych słowach, dziewczyna rozpromieniła się, a chłopak pocałował ją w czoło, jak za szkolnych lat.


End file.
